Loving him was red
by xbritish-b
Summary: Valentina et Kol. Deux êtres si similaires et différents à la fois. Deux immortels dont les idées divergent. Deux vampires aux valeurs diamétralement opposées. Malgré toutes leurs différences, ils se sont aimés autant qu'ils se sont haïs. A travers les siècles et malgré les épreuves qui ont entravés leurs chemins, ils ont vécu une histoire d'amour dévorante et tourmentée. -CC 2015-
1. Chapter 1

Valentina et Kol.

Deux êtres si similaires et différents à la fois. Deux immortels dont les idées divergent. Deux vampires aux valeurs diamétralement opposées. Malgré toutes leurs différences, ils se sont aimés autant qu'ils se sont haïs. A travers les siècles et malgré les épreuves qui ont entravés leurs chemins, ils ont vécu une histoire d'amour dévorante et tourmentée.

* * *

J'écris cette fanfiction pour le Christmas Challenge 2015.

 **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est** ?

Les Christmas Challenge (CC) est un concours d'écriture organisé depuis quelques années maintenant.

Le principe est simple : créer son calendrier de l'avent littéraire en se basant sur des thèmes imposés.

A partir du 1er décembre, nous devons commencer à poster nos écrits et ce jusqu'au 25.

J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire et si vous voulez plus d'information sur le CC, n'hésitez pas


	2. 1 - Manger la terre entière

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1821_

Les rues sombres de la Nouvelle Orléans pouvaient parfois se révéler être dangereuses, tout particulièrement lorsqu'une humaine sans défense s'y risquait. Les doutes quant à l'existence des vampires étaient plus présents que jamais. Et le massacre qui avait eu lieu ne faisait que les accentuer. C'est dans une de ces rues sombres que j'ai pour la toute première fois fait la rencontre de Kol Mikaelson.

Tripotant nerveusement son collier contenant de la verveine, la jeune Madilyn jeta un nouveau regard par-dessus son épaule. Son cœur battait tellement vite que je pouvais l'entendre malgré les mètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle pouvait sentir le danger s'approcher d'elle. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée en même temps qu'elle accélérait le pas.

Un nouveau craquement nous fit sursauter toutes les deux. Avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Madilyn était déjà plaquée contre un mur. Une main fermement enroulée autour de son cou l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Sans même pouvoir apercevoir son visage, je savais que ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autres que de la peur.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. _Les interrompis-je en les rejoignant._

Le vampire relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de sa future victime pour s'intéresser à moi. Il était sans doute le prédateur le plus dangereux auquel j'avais dû faire face depuis le début de ma seconde vie. Son regard sombre, était animé d'une lueur sauvage. Et tout le courage que j'avais ressenti quelques secondes auparavant, me quitta peu à peu.

Avant que je ne sois plus capable de rien, j'usais de ma vitesse pour emporter mon amie à quelques mètres de nous. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, un frisson me parcouru en le voyant planté au beau milieu de la ruelle, le corps droit comme un I, nous observant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Rentre à la maison. Je t'y retrouverai. _Assurais-je, guère sûre de moi-même._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, je la laissais là pour retourner faire face à l'immortel. Ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement coupés et il portait un costume qui valait assurément une fortune. Sa chemise blanche était déjà maculée de sang, me prouvant qu'il ne chassait pas pour se nourrir mais bel et bien pour le plaisir de tuer.

Ses traits durs et froids se détendirent lorsqu'un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres. Il me pointa du doigt en secouant la tête, laissa échapper un ricanement forcé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Tu viens de faire échapper ma proie. _Grimaça-t-il._

\- Est-ce que je suis supposée m'excuser ?

\- Je n'aime pas les bébés irrespectueux.

\- Je n'apprécie pas qu'un vampire, plus âgé que moi, tente de tuer une amie.

La fureur dans ses yeux fut remplacée par une lueur amusée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau. Il fixa un point dans mon dos et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, sa main se referma fermement sur la mienne, m'empêchant de lui échapper.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? _Murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens._

Il resserra ses doigts autour des miens, les faisant dangereusement craquer.

\- Valentina. _Murmurais-je à contre cœur._ Valentina Criezky.

Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, il effectua une petite révérence et approcha dangereusement ma main de ses lèvres. Alors que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma main, il sembla se raviser un instant, relevant légèrement la tête.

\- Kol Mikaelson. _Se présenta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de ma main._

Dès mon arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans, j'avais entendu parler de la famille Mikaelson. Et particulièrement de Klaus. Celui-ci s'était évertué à fonder cette ville. Il en était même devenu le roi. Je ne savais, cependant, que très peu de chose sur lui et le reste de sa famille, je savais cependant qu'ils étaient dangereux.

Il relâcha peu à peu ma main sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux et finit par me proposer son bras en m'offrant un sourire. Il n'était pas simplement un prédateur parce qu'il était dangereux mais également parce qu'il était particulièrement charmant, qu'il en avait conscience et qu'il utilisait ce charme à son avantage.

À ce moment là, je ne connaissais pas encore Kol Mikaelson, mais il avait une sorte d'aura qui le rendait terriblement attractif. Malgré le danger qui émanait de tout son être, et ma conscience qui me hurlait de m'enfuir loin de ce vampire, mon bras se glissa sous le sien et je le laissais m'emmener.

\- Tu es rafraîchissante. _Finit-il par dire après quelques longues minutes de silence._

\- Parce que je t'ai empêché de tuer mon amie ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas peur de moi.

\- Le devrais-je ? _M'enquis-je en lui lançant un regard innocent._ Devrais-je avoir peur ?

\- Le monde entier devrait me craindre. _Souffla-t-il à mon oreille._ Mais après plus d'un siècle de sommeil, je peux comprendre qu'on m'ait un peu oublié.

\- Ou peut-être que le monde entier est trop occupé à craindre quelque chose d'autre.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et une lueur amusée s'installa à nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- Ta compagnie m'est agréable. _Sourit-il._

\- Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas les jeunes vampires, Monsieur Mikaelson.

\- En sommes-nous vraiment revenu à Monsieur Mikaelson ?

\- Vous venez de m'avouer que le monde entier devrait vous craindre.

\- Mais tu le savais déjà bien avant que je ne le dise.

\- Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que vous étiez un Mikaelson.

\- Ah, tu dois avoir entendu parler de ma famille.

\- Je vis à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Klaus.

\- Nik. _Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

Son visage se voila légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne une expression, sans doute, faussement joyeuse.

\- Dis-moi, comment font les gens pour s'amuser ? Ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis réveillé et je m'ennuie déjà à mourir. J'imaginais la ville un peu plus vivante.

\- Je crois que les gens n'ont pas le cœur à la fête.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- A cause du massacre. Cinquante personnes ont été tuées.

\- En fait, il y en avait soixante. Mais ils ont oubliés d'aller voir au grenier.

D'un geste brusque, je dégageais mon bras de celui de Kol et arrêtais de marcher. Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'interrogea silencieusement. Soudain, le sang maculant sa chemise, autrefois blanche me sauta à nouveau aux yeux, tout comme l'absurdité de la situation.

J'avais, l'espace d'un petit instant, oublié à quel point Kol Mikaelson me faisait peur et ce sentiment me revenait en pleine face avec une telle violence que je ne pus retenir un frisson. Klaus Mikaelson était réputé pour exceller dans la cruauté, mais j'ignorais encore à quel point Kol pouvait le surpasser dans ce domaine.

\- Oh je t'en prie. _Râla-t-il en grimaçant._ Ne me lance pas ce regard moralisateur. Elijah s'en chargera très bien.

\- Tu as massacré tout ces gens ?

\- Klaus m'a un peu aidé, mais oui. _Avoua-t-il, un sourire fier au coin des lèvres._ Peut-on reprendre notre chemin maintenant ?

Quelque chose me semblait parfaitement clair maintenant, il fallait que je mette un maximum de distance entre Kol Mikaelson et moi.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que notre chemin se sépare.

Visiblement irrité par mon envie de le quitter, ses lèvres se pincèrent et son regard se fit à nouveau plus dur. En une fraction de seconde, il était à quelques centimètres de moi et sa main avait agrippé mon bras.

\- Je pensais qu'on passait un bon moment ensemble. _Murmura-t-il._

\- C'était avant que tu me dises ce que tu avais fait.

\- Tu sais à quel point la soif peut nous consumer.

\- Pas au point de massacrer soixante personnes et en prenant d'autres en chasse un peu plus tard.

\- Je t'interdis de me juger.

\- Tu es un monstre. _Crachais-je en me dégageant de sa prise._

Sa main quitta mon bras pour m'agripper violemment par le cou. Me ramenant dangereusement à lui. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, se déforma sous le coup de la colère. Son haleine chaude me parvint aux narines, me forçant à en respirer les effluves de sang, réveillant malgré moi ma propre soif.

\- J'ai passé plus d'un siècle enfermé dans un cercueil, une dague plantée dans le cœur. Et tu sais qui m'y a mis ? Mon bâtard de frère. _Rugit-il._ Et quand je finis enfin par me réveiller, j'apprends qu'il est devenu le roi de cette ville, qu'il a du pouvoir et qu'il a décidé de remplacer sa famille par un misérable gamin. Je ne suis certainement pas le monstre de cette famille.

D'un geste rageur il desserra sa prise sur mon cou et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Il m'adressa un regard noir alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. _Murmurais-je._

Sans lui laisser l'occasion d'ajouter quelque chose, je me volatilisais, l'abandonnant dans cette ruelle, le laissant seul face à ses propres démons.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Kol ne ferma pas l'œil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette femme, Valentina. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé la route de quelqu'un comme elle. Il ne pouvait faire sortir de sa tête l'image qu'il avait d'elle, ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement entrouvertes tandis qu'elle le regardait. Et son regard, la lueur de peur mêlée au dégoût qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il tritura à nouveau le petit bracelet qu'il avait réussi à lui subtiliser et un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il venait de la quitter quelques heures auparavant et pourtant il attendait déjà avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre, parce qu'il en était certain, il y en aurait une et il y veillerait personnellement.


	3. 2 - Suivre les traces

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1901_

Planté devant la maison que sa sorcière lui avait indiqué, Kol Mikaelson écoutait attentivement les bruits provenant de l'intérieur. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix du vampire qu'il cherchait, cette voix, teintée de douceur chantonnait une comptine dans une langue étrangère. Sans même la voir, il pouvait percevoir son sourire.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de se manifester, le jeune Mikaelson se dirigea vers la porte et hésita à peine une seconde avant d'y cogner son poing.

\- Voulez-vous que j'aille ouvrir Mademoiselle ? _S'enquit la voix de sa servante._  
\- Je m'en occupe. _Assura la rouquine._

Il s'écoula à peine quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant place à la jeune femme qu'il avait connue près d'un siècle plus tôt. Sa peau de porcelaine était mise en valeur par une robe rose pâle, sa taille fine était accentuée par un corset. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en un chignon travaillé. Il lança un bref regard au bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens, le sourire qu'elle affichait en ouvrant la porte, se fanât lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Bonjour **_chérie_**. _La salua-t-il en enlevant son chapeau._

Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait amical mais qui eut pour effet de rendre la jeune femme encore plus nerveuse. Un éclat de peur traversa son regard et il la vit serrer le poupon un peu plus contre son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Murmura-t-elle._  
\- Est-ce donc ta façon d'accueillir tes invités ? Tu fais une bien piètre maîtresse de maison.

Sa peur était parfaitement compréhensible. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle s'était montrée pour le moins impolie envers lui. Et bien qu'elle ait craint à une vengeance les premiers temps, elle avait finalement pensé qu'il l'avait oubliée. Mais sa présence ici prouvait le contraire. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Kol et il esquissa un vague geste de la main.

\- Je ne ferais aucun mal à l'enfant. _Assura-t-il._  
\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas.  
\- Tu as ma parole.

A contre cœur, la jeune femme s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans sa demeure, d'un bref signe de tête, elle l'invita à la suivre dans le salon. Du coin de l'œil, Kol repéra la servante qu'il avait entendu. C'était une jeune femme à la peau caramel. Elle gardait le visage résolument baissé.

\- Je pensais que l'esclavage était aboli ?

Jamais dans sa vie, personne ne lui avait lancé un regard aussi noir. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et ses joues rosirent de fureur.

\- Elle s'appelle Mélisandre. Et elle n'est pas mon esclave.  
\- Elle n'est donc pas ta servante ?  
\- Elle est mon amie.  
\- Vraiment ?

Valentina se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Veux-tu aller nous préparer du thé ? _Demanda-t-elle avec douceur._  
\- Tout de suite, Mademoiselle.

Faisant comme chez lui, Kol prit place sur le canapé tandis qu'elle restait debout, recommençant à bercer l'enfant, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. L'originel lui, posa à nouveau les yeux sur le poupon et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire fendit le visage du bambin. Troublé par un être si innocent, il détourna vivement les yeux pour les poser sur le visage amusé de la rouquine.

\- Où as-tu volé ce bébé ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas volé. _S'offusqua-t-elle._  
\- L'as-tu acheté au marché noir ?  
\- Te souviens-tu de la femme que tu as voulu tuer lors de notre première rencontre ?  
\- Comment l'oublier ?  
\- Je te présente son arrière petite fille.  
\- Où est sa mère ?

Il regretta presque d'avoir posé la question lorsqu'il vit un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux.

\- Elle est morte.  
\- Tu aurais pu la transformer.  
\- Et aller à l'encontre de ses désirs ?  
\- Alors, te voilà mère de substitution.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers elle. Il se pencha exagérément pour regarder l'enfant, releva la tête et la baissa à nouveau.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Moïra.  
\- Au moins tu as hérité d'un bébé relativement beau.

Venant de la bouche de quelqu'un comme Kol Mikaelson, c'était forcément un compliment et la jeune femme sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas d'alliance à ton doigt. _Lança-t-il soudainement._  
\- Je ne suis pas mariée.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis immortelle. Que ferais-je d'un mari ?  
\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis ravi que tu n'en ais pas. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été obligé de le tuer, et de te contraindre à oublier ce que j'avais fait pour que tu puisses m'offrir une chance.  
\- Une chance de quoi ?  
\- C'est précisément pour ça que je suis ici.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Mélisandre revint avec un plateau qu'elle déposa consciencieusement sur la table. Alors qu'elle allait s'afférer à les servir, Kol l'interrompit en attrapant doucement son poignet. Des effluves de veines de vénus lui parvins au nez et il esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. _La congédia-t-il en la relâchant._

La servante tourna la tête vers Valentina, en quête de son approbation ou d'une autre tâche à effectuer.

\- Peux-tu mettre Moïra dans son lit ? _S'enquit-elle en faisant prudemment glisser l'enfant dans ses bras._ Prend garde de fermer les fenêtres et de bien la couvrir. Je m'occuperais d'elle à son réveil.

Avant que le poupon ne disparaisse pour de bon, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et un sourire doux éclaira son visage, elle lui murmura quelque chose dans la même langue étrangère que tout à l'heure avant de le laisser filer, se consacrant entièrement à son invité.

\- C'est intelligent de lui donner de la veine de vénus. _Sourit-il en lui tendant une tasse fumante._  
\- Je protège les humains que j'apprécie du mieux que je peux.

Il la regarda attentivement sucrer son thé, mémorisant le nombre de cuillère qu'elle y mettait, pensant que ça pourrait peut-être lui servir pour plus tard? elle y versa ensuite un peu de crème avant de le mélanger distraitement.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. _Finit-elle par lâcher._  
\- Bien au contraire. Quand mon frère m'a réveillé, il y a des semaines de cela, j'ai tout de suite voulu savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à ce jeune vampire à la beauté incroyable qui avait osé me manquer de respect. Alors, quand j'ai su que tu étais toujours vivante et que tu étais restée à la Nouvelle Orléans, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir te voir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux que tu m'offres une chance. _Répéta-t-il._ J'aimerais te connaître.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table. Il aurait pu sentir son inconfort même depuis l'autre bout de la maison. Elle se pinça les lèvres et resta silencieuse de longues minutes, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de décliner son offre.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. _Finit-elle par dire._ Je ne fréquente pas des hommes uniquement pour...  
\- Tu ne m'as pas compris. _La coupa-t-il en posa une main sur la sienne._ Ce n'est pas une façon polie de t'inviter dans mon lit.

Bien sûr, il ne s'y serait pas opposé, il la désirait et il espérait qu'un jour elle accepte de lui faire assez confiance pour partager sa couche mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Il lui restait un long chemin à parcourir et il comptait bien tout faire pour l'impressionner.

\- Je veux te connaître. Je voudrais que tu me parles de toi. Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es le vampire le plus intéressant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer depuis de nombreuses années. Je ne m'intéresse habituellement pas à mes congénères. En tout cas, pas de cette façon. Je préfère la compagnie de sorcières ou encore d'humaines. Mais tu es différente.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. _Avoua-t-elle._ Je t'ai traité de monstre.  
\- Et personne n'y a jamais survécu. _Sourit-il._ Mais, je veux te prouver que tu as tort. Je ne te demande rien de plus que d'accepter de passer du temps avec moi.

Pendant quelques brèves secondes, Kol se maudit intérieurement, depuis quand suppliait-il pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui ? Depuis quand se rabaissait-il à un tel niveau ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, sa colère s'apaisa. Un sourire étira ses jolies lèvres roses et elle détourna les yeux tandis que ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

\- Vous êtes un drôle de personnage Kol Mikaelson. _Murmura-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau._ Si j'accepte, nous ferons les choses à ma manière. Et j'ai des conditions.  
\- Parfait.  
\- Tu ne devras jamais être une menace pour mon personnel et mes proches. Tu n'essaieras jamais de les attaquer, tu ne te nourriras jamais sur eux.

Une moue boudeuse prit place sur le visage de Kol.

\- Et tu ne blesseras jamais Moïra. Jamais.  
\- Je t'ai déjà donné ma parole que je ne le ferais pas.  
\- Je ne participerai à aucune de tes tueries. Et tu ne tueras jamais d'humains en ma présence.  
\- Accordé.  
\- Je veux ta parole.  
\- Je te jure, de respecter toutes ces conditions. Mais en échange, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une faveur.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Ma famille donne une réception ce soir. Je voudrais que tu m'y accompagnes.

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de Valentina mais elle reprit bien vite son sérieux.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai des responsabilités.  
\- L'enfant ? Fais la garder par ta servante, Mélissa.  
\- Mélisandre. _Rectifia-t-elle._ Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas la laisser seule.  
\- Ce n'est que le temps de quelques heures.  
\- Personne d'autre que moi n'arrive à l'endormir.  
\- Très bien. Amène-la. Ma sœur sera ravie d'avoir un bébé dans les parages. Et mes frères ne veulent rien de plus que son bonheur. Tout le monde sera satisfait.  
\- Je ne peux pas emmener un bébé dans la maison de Klaus Mikaelson. _Rit-elle nerveusement._  
\- Il ne s'abaissera pas à faire de mal à un enfant. Et s'il essayait, je serais là pour m'y opposer.

Le soir même, la jeune femme s'était rendue au quartier français, elle s'était rapidement mêlée à la foule, discutant ci et là, flânant en observant discrètement l'immense bâtisse des Mikaelson.  
Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Kol ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, il ne l'avait certes pas abordée, mais il avait surveillé le moindre de ses mouvements. Il l'avait observée se mêler à ces inconnus et discuter avec eux.

\- C'est une mère, la tuer serait monstrueux. Même pour toi. _Lança la voix de sa sœur._  
\- Je ne compte pas la tuer. _Rétorqua-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux._ Je l'ai invitée.  
\- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux mères de famille, mon frère ? _S'enquit Klaus, un sourire moqueur dans la voix._

Ignorant son aîné, le jeune Mikaelson traversa la foule pour rejoindre son invitée, il était temps pour lui de se manifester auprès d'elle. Occupée à regarder une des toiles qu'avait peint Klaus, l'originel se planta à ses côtés, ne prenant pas la peine de feindre un quelconque intérêt par la toile, il se tourna directement vers elle.  
Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui, lui adressa un vague sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le tableau. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle semblait mémoriser chaque détail de la peinture.

\- Tu apprécies la soirée ? _S'enquit-il._  
\- Le champagne est très bon.  
\- Est-ce un oui ?  
\- Tu sais qui à peint ce tableau ? _L'ignora-t-elle._  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas l'art ?  
\- Tu appelles ça de l'art ?

Malgré la distance qui les séparait de son frère, Kol entendit parfaitement le grognement mécontent de Klaus et il ne put retenir un ricanement amusé.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. _Annonça-t-il._

Délaissant complètement la toile des yeux, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, mi-impatiente, mi-craintive. Kol glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sorti un petit bijou argenté. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Valentina pour se souvenir de celui-ci.

\- Mon bracelet. _Murmura-t-elle._ Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?  
\- Dans la ruelle où nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a un siècle. _Mentit-il._ J'espérais pouvoir un jour te le rendre.

Elle cala doucement l'enfant contre sa poitrine, libérant un de ses bras qu'elle tendit vers Kol, impatiente de retrouver ce bijou perdu depuis de si nombreuses années.

\- Il appartenait à ma mère. _Expliqua-t-elle._ C'est la seule chose que je n'ai jamais eu d'elle.

* * *

Depuis le balcon, Elijah observait son jeune frère, Kol. Accompagné d'une jeune femme, ce dernier la promenait en lui racontant une histoire qui visiblement l'amusait beaucoup.

Après tant de siècles passés à tenter de voir le bon en chaque membre de sa famille, il pensait ne plus jamais voir la moindre lueur d'humanité dans les yeux de son cadet. Et pourtant, il avait la preuve sous les yeux qu'il était capable d'être autre chose qu'un monstre. Kol pouvait s'intéresser à autrui, Kol pouvait désirer autre chose que le sang et le meurtre. Kol pouvait être sauvé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu m'as retrouvé. _Sourit la jeune femme pendue à son bras._

\- Je suis un Mikaelson.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Vraiment ? _Sourit-il._

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse dont je vais me contenter, Monsieur Mikaelson.

\- J'ai peut-être dormi pendant longtemps, mais j'ai réussi à me faire de nouveaux amis. Ils m'ont donné des pistes et je n'ai eu qu'à suivre les traces. C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant.


	4. 3 - Douceur et volupté

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1902_

Il s'était écoulé un an depuis que Kol Mikaelson s'était présenté sur le pas de sa porte, près d'un siècle après leur première rencontre. Une année durant laquelle ils ne s'étaient plus jamais vraiment quittés. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'ils ne se voient, sans qu'ils ne passent de longues heures à discuter de leurs vies. À sa grande surprise, Kol s'avérait être quelqu'un d'incroyablement amusant. Il regorgeait d'anecdotes, toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres qu'il adorait lui raconter.

Au cours de leurs nombreuses conversations, elle en avait apprit un peu plus sur lui et sa famille ainsi que sur son statut de vampire originel. Il lui avait raconté comment sa mère avait décidé de les transformer après la mort de son jeune frère, Henrik. Il lui avait raconté les premiers temps, l'incompréhension face à la soif et ensuite l'adaptation. Il lui raconta comment il avait vu le monde évoluer. À quel point il avait apprécié certains de ces progrès.

Quant à elle, elle se contentait, la plupart du temps, de l'écouter. Elle adorait l'écouter. Elle pouvait passer des heures rien qu'à l'écouter lui narrer ses voyages et toutes ses découvertes. Parfois, il la questionnait sur son propre passé mais elle préférait rester vague, rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était aussi incroyable.

Lorsqu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas chez elle, il se plaisait à l'emmener en ville. Et aujourd'hui, était un jour de sortie. Pendue à son bras, elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'il la guidait à travers les rues. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vieux carré, les pensées de la jeune femme s'éloignèrent définitivement de l'histoire que lui racontait Kol.

\- Pourquoi ne m'emmènes-tu jamais chez toi ? _S'enquit-elle._

Le vampire s'interrompit soudainement et lui lança un regard surpris. Depuis leur rencontre, il ne l'avait invité chez lui qu'une seule fois, pour la réception que donnait sa famille l'année précédente. Depuis, il s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'elle n'y mette plus les pieds.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Nik. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre._

\- J'ai compris que votre relation n'était pas très cordiale.

\- Alors, tu dois comprendre pourquoi je ne te veux pas là-bas.

Son ton froid, renfrogna immédiatement la rouquine. Elle pinça les lèvres, son corps se tendit et elle évita son regard. Il s'en rendit compte immédiatement puisqu'il s'arrêta en pleine rue. Il attrapa gentiment son menton entre ses doigts et la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne te veux pas là-bas parce que Niklaus peut s'avérer être difficile à gérer. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois obligée de le côtoyer. _Expliqua-t-il._ C'est un monstre. Et tu es bien trop douce pour que je prenne le risque de te mettre dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

\- Tu es à la hauteur.

\- Alors pourquoi me caches-tu de ta famille ?

\- Je ne te cache pas. _Mentit-il._

En fait, il la cachait peut-être un peu. Il préférait la garder saine et sauve en la maintenant éloignée de sa famille. Peut-être était-ce simplement de l'égoïsme. Valentina était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps et il refusait de la laisser se faire corrompre par son infernale famille.

\- Ou peut-être que si. _Sourit-il._ Peux-tu vraiment me reprocher de vouloir te garder pour moi ?

\- As-tu honte de moi ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être était-ce la première fois tout court, Kol Mikaelson gloussa.

\- Honte de toi ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Tu refuses de me montrer à ta famille.

\- Parce que ma famille n'est pas normale.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne fais pas partie de l'élite ? Je n'ai rien de royal contrairement à ta famille.

\- Comment pourrais-je avoir honte de toi ? _Sourit-il tendrement en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._ Tu es parfaite.

\- Alors j'aimerais les rencontrer. Je voudrais voir où tu vis.

\- Êtes-vous en train de vous inviter dans mon lit, ma chère ? _Plaisanta-t-il._

Face à la mine résolument sérieuse de Valentina, Kol soupira bruyamment. De sa main libre, il sortit sa montre à gousset, y jeta un coup d'œil avant de la ranger. Il attrapa à nouveau sa main et la tira à sa suite.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Chez moi. Ne te fais pas de fausse idée, je t'emmène simplement voir ma chambre.

Il se délecta du sourire qu'il vit naître sur les lèvres de la rouquine et continua sa route vers la résidence.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il laissa à peine le temps à la jeune femme de regarder la cour, il la tira immédiatement à suite, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et s'y adossa. Un sourire mutin prit place sur ses lèvres et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je t'en prie. _Sourit-il._ Fais comme chez toi.

\- Es-tu en train de m'autoriser à visiter ?

\- Je te t'autorise à y faire tout ce dont tu as envie.

La jeune femme lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de se détourner pour observer la pièce. Kol, lui n'esquissa aucun geste. Il se contenta de la regarder. Son regard se posa sur les quelques livres qui traînaient sur la commode. Ses doigts frôlèrent le phonographe tandis que ses yeux détaillaient chaque recoin de la pièce.

En une fraction de seconde, l'originel fut devant elle. Ses mains trouvèrent le creux de ses reins tandis que les siennes se posèrent sur son torse. Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes et leur baiser, d'abord doux, se transforma jusqu'à en devenir presque sauvage. Lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, elle ne put y lire que du désir. Ce fut elle qui repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, enroulant ses mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus de son corps. Les lèvres de l'originel quittèrent les siennes pour déposer une myriade de baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de revenir à ses lèvres pour finalement s'enfouir dans son cou.

\- Tu es parfaite. _Souffla-t-il contre sa peau._

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de son dos à l'entente de ses mots. Les mains de Kol semblaient être partout à la fois, lui faisant définitivement perdre pied. Un bruit de tissu se déchirant se fit entendre dans la pièce avant que les deux amants ne laissent libre cours à leur désir.

* * *

Allongée dans les bras de Kol, Valentina n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi bien. Il lui semblait même que c'était la première fois. Couchée aux côtés de son amant, sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui, lui procurait un immense sentiment de sécurité. Dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression d'être invincible.

Un baiser déposé sur le sommet de son crâne la fit relever la tête et lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de son amant, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Jamais depuis leur rencontre elle n'avait vu cette expression là sur son visage. Elle pouvait y lire tous ces sentiments qu'elle-même éprouvait à cet instant précis. Il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

\- Tu es tellement belle. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Tu n'es totalement pas déplaisant à regarder. _Sourit-elle._

Un rire rauque secoua la poitrine de Kol et il lui lança l'un de ses regards amusés tandis qu'un sourire goguenard prenait place sur son visage.

\- Tu n'es plus obligée de me mentir. Je sais que je suis le plus bel homme sur lequel tu n'aies jamais posé les yeux.

\- Tu es incorrigible.

Ils replongèrent brièvement dans le silence avant que Kol ne commence à s'agiter sous elle. Il se releva légèrement, Elle le vit attraper un oreiller pour le caler derrière son dos et remonta le drap sur ses hanches avant de baisser la tête vers elle.

\- Tu ne me parles jamais de toi. _Lâcha-t-il._

\- C'est faux.

\- Je ne sais presque rien sur toi alors que tu connais toute ma vie. Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ?

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir sur moi.

\- Pourtant, je veux que tu me racontes ton histoire.

\- Mon histoire n'a rien d'amusant.

\- Parce que la mienne l'est ? _Contra-t-il._ Je me suis perdu, j'ai laissé la soif me consumer, j'ai semé le chaos, j'ai pris du plaisir à tuer, à torturer, à massacrer. J'ai oublié qui j'étais pour devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- Rien de ce que tu as pu faire, ne sera aussi monstrueux que tout ce que j'ai fait.

Ce fut à son tour de se relever. Elle enroula le drap autour d'elle, observa longuement Kol et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? _Finit-elle par demander._

\- Je veux tout savoir.

\- Je viens de, ce qui est aujourd'hui, la Serbie. Je vivais avec mon père. Nous n'étions pas très riches mais nous n'étions pas non plus pauvres. Nous arrivions à vivre. Je me souviens d'un homme heureux qui a changé à la mort de ma mère. Il a perdu sa joie de vivre, il est, tout à coup, devenu vieux et aigri. La vie n'a plus jamais été la même après la mort de ma mère. L'homme que j'ai connu étant enfant ne m'aurait jamais vendue comme il l'a fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'était durant le dix-septième siècle. J'étais devenue une jeune femme et un homme riche a demandé ma main à mon père. Il pensait peut-être que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cet homme lui a donné de l'argent et m'a emmené loin de chez moi. J'ai été mariée à cet homme quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Josef. Il était riche, puissant. Les semaines précédant le mariage, il s'était montré gentil envers moi. Il m'avait parlé de lui et avait demandé à en savoir plus sur moi. Il avait tout d'un homme respectable. Et j'ai cru que je pourrais l'aimer avec le temps.

\- L'as-tu aimé ?

\- Non. Il était loin d'être l'homme que je croyais. Il était lunatique, violent, autoritaire. Mais pouvais-je vraiment me plaindre ? J'avais tout ce que je désirais. Des robes, des bijoux, de l'argent. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce qu'il me faisait subir. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter d'être l'épouse d'un monstre. Les années ont passé et j'ai rencontré un autre homme. Adrian. Il dégageait quelque chose de tellement puissant qu'aucune femme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon mari. Il était incroyable. J'ignorais à cette époque à quel point il l'était.

\- C'était un vampire. _Comprit Kol._

\- Il s'était pris d'affection pour moi. Nous nous retrouvions souvent à la bibliothèque où nous partagions un thé et étonnement après avoir bu ce fameux thé, je me sentais incroyablement bien. Mon corps douloureux ne l'était plus lorsque je sortais de cette pièce. Un soir, Josef est rentré, encore plus saoul que d'habitude, encore plus furieux. Il s'est mis à hurler des choses incompréhensibles je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Et ça a été la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il m'a battu à mort.

Il vit les poings de Kol se serrer autour des draps et ses yeux se voiler de colère.

\- Mais je suis revenue. _Sourit-elle._ Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Adrian était là. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il était. Ce que j'étais. Il m'a tout apprit.

\- Où est-il aujourd'hui ?

\- Nos chemins se sont séparés au milieu du dix-huitième siècle.

\- Tu regrettes d'être devenue un vampire ?

\- Non. Il m'a sauvée. S'il ne m'avait pas donné son sang, quotidiennement, comme il l'a fait, je serais morte.

Kol garda le silence durant de nombreuses minutes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Un homme lui avait fait vivre l'enfer, elle était morte d'une façon, on ne peut plus violent, et pourtant, elle était restée incroyablement humaine. Il ne connaissait que peu, voire même pas du tout, de vampire capable d'être aussi humain qu'elle. Elle était douce et aimante. Elle était d'une telle bonté qu'à plusieurs reprises Kol s'était demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on la mette sur sa route. Il s'était souvent dit qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.

Au lieu de lui dire tout ça, Kol se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Il la serra tellement fort qu'il eut peur de lui faire mal. Il la garda tout contre lui pendant de longues minutes, espérant qu'elle comprenait à quel point elle était importante. À quel point il tenait à elle.

* * *

 **Réponse à Angelis-of-night** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu :)


	5. 4 - A l'ombre des arbres

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1903_

La jeune femme releva un peu plus sa robe, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se mit à courir un peu plus vite en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois. Elle s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre, dans le but de se cacher et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Un sourire éclaira à nouveau son visage lorsqu'elle entendit ses pas s'approcher dangereusement d'elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire joueur et haussa les sourcils. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'uns de l'autres. L'originel, posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle resta immobile contre l'arbre.

\- Pourquoi ai-je toujours à te pourchasser ? _Sourit-il._

\- Tu aimes ça. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Tu adores ces jeux. Et j'aime te taquiner.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment l'apprécier. _Répondit-il._ Il va falloir te faire pardonner.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, Monsieur Mikaelson ?

\- Tu pourrais m'embrasser.

Il combla l'espace qui les séparait, collant son corps contre celui de Valentina et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres diablement tentantes. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement durant les premiers secondes de ce baiser, mais dès lors qu'elle sentit la langue de Kol titiller, presque timidement, sa lèvre inférieure, elle posa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue. Leurs langues se frôlèrent brièvement avant que la jeune femme ne rompe leur baiser. Elle esquissa un sourire taquin et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Elle aspira sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lui mordiller, elle sentit l'originel tenter d'approfondir leur baiser mais elle recula sa tête et le repoussa légèrement. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Kol et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'elle y lut son désir. Elle frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans jamais l'autoriser à l'embrasser.

\- Tu me tues. _Murmura-t-il._

Elle continua son manège durant de longues secondes avant de finalement lui accorder un véritable baiser. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre l'arbre et une main possessive vint gentiment s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il déposa quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'aventurer dans son cou pour finalement revenir à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? _Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres._

\- J'ai l'impression que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi, Monsieur Mikaelson. _Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton._

Il adorait lorsqu'elle l'appelait comme ça. Il adorait la voir lui lancer un petit regard qui se voulait innocent alors qu'elle était une merveilleuse tentatrice. Et par-dessus tout, il adorait ces moments avec elle.

\- Il est vrai que tu es devenue un peu plus fougueuse au fil des années.

\- C'est comme ça que vous aimez vos femmes, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Mikaelson ?

\- Petite éhontée. _Sourit-il._ Peut-être devrais-je te punir ?

\- A quel genre de punition pensez-vous ?

Sa prise autour de son cou se raffermit gentiment et la jeune femme lui lança le regard le plus langoureux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

\- Je devrais t'emmener avec moi. _Commença-t-il._ Et t'enfermer dans une pièce pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir.

\- Me tortureriez-vous ?

\- Oui. Je t'infligerais les pires tortures qu'il puisse exister. Tu serais ma captive.

Il déposa une myriade de baiser papillon le long de sa mâchoire, il la sentit frissonner lorsqu'il mordilla gentiment le lobe de son oreille.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais. _Chuchota-t-il._ Tu devrais m'appeler Maître.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres de Valentina et elle le repoussa en lui donnant une petite claque amusée sur le bras.

\- Je ne t'appellerais jamais comme ça.

\- J'ai l'éternité pour te convaincre.

\- Il va te falloir être très inventif.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de patient.

\- Tu es tout sauf patient, Kol.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres, mais elle profita de ce petit moment d'inattention pour lui échapper. Elle releva à nouveau sa robe et se remit à courir à travers les arbres, elle l'entendit grogner de frustration avant qu'il ne se mette à nouveau à sa poursuite. Avant même d'entendre ses pas, elle sentit ses bras puissants enserrer sa taille et la ramener contre son corps. Il dégagea ses cheveux de son cou et déposa de longs baisers sur sa peau.

Il la sentit frissonner sous ses lèvres, l'encourageant à continuer ces délicieuses caresses. Elle laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents se mettre à taquiner sa peau. Il écarta l'encolure de sa robe, manquant d'en déchirer le tissu et cette fois, la jeune femme poussa un gémissement en sentant ses crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Ses mains puissantes la maintenaient fermement contre lui tandis qu'il se délectait de chaque gorgée de sang qu'il buvait. Il adorait la saveur de son sang qui coulait sur sa langue comme du miel. Il se sépara à contre cœur d'elle et s'éloigna de la morsure pour éviter toute tentation de réitérer son geste. Il la retourna dans ses bras et ses mains se posèrent sur la chute de ses reins avant qu'il ne la plaque contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Elle garda les yeux fermés de longues secondes avant de les rouvrir. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la quiétude mais son regard lui hurlait tout son désir. D'une main brusque, elle dénoua son nœud papillon avant de le jeter au sol et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise, sans le quitter des yeux. Une de ses mains quitta son dos pour se poser derrière sa tête, qu'il attira contre sa peau maintenant nue.

Contrairement à lui, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui offrir quelques caresses. Elle plongea directement ses crocs dans sa peau et tout deux gémirent. C'était une sensation divine. La douleur qu'infligeait une morsure n'existait pas, il n'y avait que cette satisfaction. Ce plaisir intense. Elle le libéra de longues secondes plus tard. Son corps tremblait dans ses bras et elle remerciait silencieusement Kol de la maintenir aussi fermement contre lui. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de ce moment.

Ils se remirent bien assez tôt en route. Mais cette fois, main dans la main. Kol l'emmenait un peu plus profondément dans les bois et elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Elle appréciait ce silence et toute cette nature. Vivre en ville lui avait fait oublier à quel la nature était calme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, Valentina posa son tête contre son épaule et observa attentivement l'endroit.

\- Nous devrions construire une maison, ici. _Lâcha-t-elle._

\- Une maison ?

\- Rien de trop grand. Une petite maison. Simple et confortable. Il y aurait un salon avec un tourne-disque et une immense bibliothèque. Une salle à manger avec une table ronde.

\- Une table ronde ?

\- Pour la convivialité.

\- Pourquoi pas un manoir ?

\- Que ferait-on d'un manoir ? _Gloussa-t-elle._ Regarde ton frère, il n'utilise même pas certaines pièces de chez lui. Il nous faudrait simplement une maison.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais la ville ?

\- Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir m'exiler dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Rester cachée ici avec les gens que j'aime, m'accorder un peu de paix.

\- Qui sont donc ces gens que tu aimes ?

\- Il y a Moïra, bien sûr. Maintenant que Mélisandre est mariée, j'imagine qu'elle refuserait de venir vivre avec nous. Et puis il y a toi.

\- Tu m'aimes ? _Interrogea-t-il en l'enlaçant._

\- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre. J'hésite encore à ton sujet. _Tenta-t-elle de feindre._

\- Tu hésites ?

\- Tu peux parfois être tellement irritant.

Kol fronça les sourcils et l'expression sérieuse de la jeune femme s'envola en éclat. Elle se mit à rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

\- Bien. _Sourit-il._ Maintenant dis-le.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore.

\- Tu es tellement exigeant. _Sourit-elle._

\- C'est un trait de caractère familial.

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Kol était quelqu'un de fermé. Il préférait taire ses sentiments et privilégiait bien souvent les actes aux mots, ça aussi, c'était un quelque chose que partageait la famille Mikaelson. Et bien que le vampire originel se montrait toutefois plus ouvert avec elle qu'avec les autres, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses sentiments pour elle.

Il la regarda en silence durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent en un sourire. Pas un sourire joueur ou goguenard comme il en avait l'habitude, un vrai sourire. Un sourire sincère et doux qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bien. _L'imita-t-elle._ Maintenant dis-le.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que Kol n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

\- Je t'aime.

C'était un ton différent de celui qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Son visage semblait s'être soudainement adoucit, ses yeux brillaient légèrement et la regardaient comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Tant de sincérité l'ébranla. Des larmes s'agglutinèrent derrière ses paupières et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Encore. _Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante._

\- Je t'aime.


	6. 5 - Rien que des pierres

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1913_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que Valentina avait emménagé à la résidence Mikaelson et bien que les premiers mois furent difficile pour elle, elle avait apprit à aimer la vie au quartier français tout comme elle avait apprit à se faire aux autres membres de la avait facilement créé des liens avec Elijah. Il était à ses yeux, le frère Mikaelson le moins difficile à supporter. Et ses bonnes manières y étaient pour beaucoup. Elle appréciait particulièrement leurs nombreuses conversations durant lesquelles il lui racontait des anecdotes toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Et bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit ouvertement, il était persuadé qu'elle était la dernière chance de rédemption de son jeune frè comme avec son frère aîné, elle s'était tout aussi facilement liée avec Rebekah. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien plus de points communs qu'il n'y paraissait. Et au grand désarroi de Kol, elles aimaient toutes deux passer du temps ensemble à échanger des au reste de la famille, Niklaus était le plus difficile. Il ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle autour de lui, peu importe l'effet bénéfique qu'elle avait sur son jeune frère. En fait, il ne semblait même pas l'apprécier. Leurs seules conversations se résumaient à des banalités que l'hybride originel transformait en insulte. Et au lieu de se laisser démonter par lui, elle lui répondait, la plupart du temps, par un sourire moqueur qui le rendait particulièrement cour était très certainement l'endroit qu'elle préférait de la résidence, l'immense fontaine donnait un peu plus de charme à la bâtisse. Elle pouvait y rester des heures entières, à lire, écrire ou bavarder. Et elle n'était pas la seule à apprécier cet espace, Moïra, l'enfant qu'elle avait recueillie et élevée à la mort de sa mère, adorait y passer son temps.

\- Moïra, ne fais pas autant de bruit. _La réprimanda la rouquine en relevant brièvement les yeux de son livre._ \- Où est Kol ? _Pépia l'enfant._ \- C'est une question qui m'intéresse également. _Intervint Klaus depuis l'escalier qu'il descendait._

L'hybride avait toujours le même effet sur l'enfant, il l'effrayait. Il lui arrivait d'avoir tellement peur de lui que la petite fille venait discrètement se faufiler dans les draps de Valentina au beau milieu de la nuit, prétextant un cauchemar.

\- Alors ? _Insista—t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._ Où est mon frère ?- Il sera certainement bientôt de retour, chérie. _Répondit-elle vaguement en retournant aussitôt à sa lecture._ J'imagine qu'il avait des choses à faire.- De quel ordre ?- Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il sort. Il va falloir que tu cherches une réponse à ta question ailleurs.- Essaies-tu réellement de me faire croire que tu ignores où il se trouve ?- Je n'essaie pas de te le faire croire, je l'ignore.- Je ne te crois pas.- Tu m'en vois désolée. _Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'intercepter, Klaus fondit sur elle et posa sa main sur sa jambe, exerçant une pression suffisante pour la faire grimacer. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle contre son oreille.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas où il est, je briserais chacun de tes os un par un. _Murmura-t-il._

Elle referma brutalement son livre, le posa sur la petite table et le fusilla du regard.

\- Enlève ta main. _Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sombre._ \- Serais-tu en train de te mettre en colère ?- Si tu ne l'enlèves pas, je te la briserais. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Crois-tu être le seul à pouvoir briser des os ?- Mon frère n'a jamais réussi à choisir ses femmes. Toujours belles mais incroyablement audacieuses. Et stupides.

Un geignement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le senti resserrer sa prise autour de son genou, le faisant craquer sinistrement alors qu'un sourire sadique élargissait les lèvres de Klaus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Klaus ? _L'interrogea une voix grave._

Profitant que le nouveau venu l'ait distrait, Valentina attrapa son poignet et le lui brisa d'un geste sec. N'attendant pas qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, elle se leva brutalement, et se recula de l'originel.

\- Espèce de sale petite garce ! _Cracha-t-il en se levant à son tour._ \- Niklaus ! _Tonna la voix d'Elijah perché sur le balcon._ Ça suffit.

L'hybride fusilla la compagne de son frère de longues secondes, durant lesquelles elle soutint son regard sans ciller, avant qu'il ne soupire bruyamment et qu'il ne reparte d'où il était venu. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant de soulagement. Elle lança un regard au vampire que Klaus avait engendré plus d'un siècle auparavant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le pousser à bout. _La réprimanda Marcel en s'asseyant à ses côtés._ Il est plus fort que toi.- J'ose espérer être plus maligne que lui, un jour je l'aurais.- Tu ne devrais pas non plus proférer ce genre de menace alors que tu vis chez lui.- Ce n'est pas que chez lui.- Mais tu devrais savoir que c'est lui qui décide.- C'est également chez Rebekah, Elijah et Kol. Et pour être honnête, je me fiche de ce que Niklaus

Mikaelson aimerait pouvoir faire de moi. Aucun autre membre de sa famille n'a décidé de me mettre à la porte, alors je reste. Il devra apprendre à vivre avec.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'aime pas. Tu es le genre de femme qu'il aime.

Un frisson de dégoût traversa son corps et elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je le déteste. _Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût._ \- Qui donc ? _S'enquit une voix traînante qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien._

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Kol, qui rentrait à peine dans la cour. Moïra l'accueillit avec joie et elle serra ses jambes contre elle, dans le but de lui faire un câlin et il répondit à cet élan d'affection en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. Elle avait toujours trouvé sa gêne extrêmement amusante. Il était un vampire originel mais une petite fille arrivait à le rendre nerveux. Il sourit à l'enfant, qui retourna jouer et se dirigea vers Valentina.

\- Ton frère. _Expliqua-t-elle._ \- Lequel ?- Klaus.

Il lança un regard noir à Marcel et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ? _Soupira-t-il._ \- Il a menacé de me broyer les os si je ne lui disais pas où tu étais. Et ensuite il a mis sa menace en exécution.

Un éclat de fureur traversa le regard de Kol et il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre de Klaus. Les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de voir s'il s'y trouvait. Elle connaissait assez Kol pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, il voulait aller le confronter et le faire regretter son geste.

\- Et ensuite elle lui a brisé le poignet. _Intervint Marcel._

L'originel quitta l'étage des yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la jeune femme. Elle le rassura en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement sans défense.- Bien sûr que non. _Sourit-il._ Je veux t'emmener quelque part ce soir.- Où ?- C'est une surprise.- Comment suis-je censée m'habiller ?- Rien de trop voyant. On se retrouve ici dans trois heures ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repartir.

\- Sois sage, Moïra. _Sourit-il en passant devant la fillette._

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans la cour, sans échanger un mot, Kol lui proposa son bras et l'entraîna loin de la résidence.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Il faut que tu vois quelque chose.

Bien vite, ils s'éloignèrent de toute agitation pour arriver du côté des sorcières. Tout le monde savait qu'une guerre faisait rage entre les sorcières. Il y avait celles qui s'étaient alliées à Klaus et les autres. Celles avec qui Kol aimait passer du temps.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule lorsqu'il poussa la grille du cimetière Lafayette et y pénétra. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un vampire, pour pouvoir y entrer, devait avoir été invité au préalable par une sorcière.

Une jeune femme apparut soudainement et se posta à ses côtés, elle lui lança un regard anxieux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la rouquine, coincée à l'extérieur.

\- Marie Alice ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Vous pouvez entrer. _Finit-elle par dire, à contre cœur._

\- Merci, chérie. _Sourit Kol en caressant sa joue._ Nous nous retrouverons demain.

Sans en demander plus, la sorcière quitta le cimetière tandis que Valentina y pénétrait. Elle lança un regard anxieux aux diverses pierres tombales.

\- C'est un endroit étrange pour un rendez-vous, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Suis-moi.

Il noua ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il marchait à travers les pierres comme si il connaissait cet endroit aussi bien que les sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte. Il lui lança un nouveau regard avant de la pousser pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du monument. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la porte et il put lire dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. _Grimaça-t-elle en le suivant._

\- Au contraire.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, la bâtisse n'était pas un simple caveau. Il avait été emménagé comme un lieu de travail. Il y avait une table, des étagères, un canapé et même un tourne-disque.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans mon atelier. _Sourit-il._

Il lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers une étagère d'où il tira un long objet ressemblant vaguement à un couteau.

\- Tu t'es montrée extrêmement patiente avec moi. Tu as supporté toutes mes absences et je crois qu'il est temps que je partage quelques secrets avec toi. C'est ici que je passe mon temps. _Expliqua-t-il._

\- Avec cette sorcière ?

Il lui avait énormément parlé de ses voyages à travers le monde et des sorcières qu'il avait côtoyées. Elle savait pertinemment combien il les tenait en estime. Et elle savait également que Kol les avait toujours trouvées bien plus intéressantes que les vampires.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. _La rassura-t-il._ J'aime passer du temps avec les sorcières, mais tu es celle avec qui je passe mes nuits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Kol ?

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres et il leva à hauteur de ses yeux l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Valentina pour reconnaître la dague. C'était l'une de celle que Klaus gardait précieusement au cas où il aurait à nouveau envie de poignarder l'un des membres de sa famille afin de les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

\- Les dagues sont inefficaces sur Nik. Mais, j'ose espérer que celle-ci sera différente.

\- Pourquoi serait-elle différente ?

\- Parce que j'ai convaincu Marie Alice Claire et Astrid Malchance de la rendre efficace sur lui. Elles ont encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais un jour, cette dague fonctionnera.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te ferait s'il savait ce que tu manigances ?

\- Il me remettrait dans un cercueil.

\- Exactement. _Murmura-t-elle._ Et il est hors de question que je te perde.

Il posa la dague sur la table derrière lui et prit le visage de la rouquine en coupe.

\- Tout se passera bien. _Assura-t-il._ Il ne saura jamais ce que je fais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

\- Tout comme je ne veux pas qu'il t'en fasse. _Murmura-t-il._ C'est pour ça qu'il faut que la dague fonctionne. Il faut que je puisse mettre Nik hors d'état de nuire. Je dois te protéger. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour nous. Pour toi.

Il caressa sa joue du bout de son pouce et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec passion.

\- Je mettrais le bâtard dans un cercueil. _Promit-il._ Et on célébrera cet événement ensemble.

* * *

Avant de regagner la résidence, Valentina profita d'être encore dans l'enceinte du cimetière Lafayette, là où elle était certaine que Niklaus ne pourrait jamais les entendre pour lui faire une requête étonnante.

\- Il faut que tu m'hypnotises.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? _S'étonna-t-il._

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que ton frère puisse me contraindre à tout lui avouer. Ce serait notre fin à tout les deux. Alors, tu dois me faire oublier tout ça.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire ça.

\- Il le faut, Kol. _Insista-t-elle en nouant ses doigts aux siens._ Pour notre bien.

L'originel soupira bruyamment avant d'hocher la tête. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu ne parleras jamais à Nik de cet atelier ni de mes projets. Il n'y a que des pierres au cimetière Lafayette. Des pierres et uniquement des pierres.

* * *

 **Réponse à so-apple33** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	7. 6 - Terres du Sud

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1914_

Une nouvelle année s'écoula durant laquelle Kol n'oublia jamais son plan. Il voulait en finir avec Nik, le faire souffrir autant que lui avait souffert et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Malgré les réticences de Valentina, il continuait à user de son charme sur Marie Alice Claire. Elle savait tout comme lui, que la jeune sorcière était amoureuse de lui. Il se servait de ses sentiments pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. C'était digne de sa réputation.

Ce soir là, lorsque la rouquine rejoignit Kol à l'atelier, il le trouva comme à l'accoutumée avec ses deux sorcières. Astrid était plantée devant une table tandis que l'originel faisait valser Marie Alice. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il la vit sur le pas de la porte, la mine sombre.

\- Entre donc. Nous venons à peine de terminer une nouvelle arme. _Sourit-il._

\- Qu'as-tu encore inventé cette fois ? _Soupira-t-elle._

Il lui désigna un rosaire posé sur la table, en face d'Astrid. Valentina soupira de lassitude et se posa sur le canapé, attendant patiemment que Kol ne termine. Avant de franchir la porte de l'atelier, Marie Alice lui lança un regard noir avant de s'en aller.

L'originel changea ensuite de disque et la rejoignit. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et attrapa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je crois qu'elles sont prêtes. _Sourit-il._

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça.

\- T'ai-je déjà parlé du Kemya ?

\- Non.

L'originel passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui.

\- C'était au quatorzième siècle. _Commença-t-il._ Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de ma famille depuis bien longtemps et j'aimais parcourir le monde avec des sorcières. Tu sais à quel point je les trouve intéressantes. Alors, je suis allé en Afrique.

\- En Afrique ? _Répéta-t-elle, déjà émerveillée._

\- Tu aurais beaucoup aimé. Le soleil, la culture, la musique. Je t'y emmènerai.

\- Tout comme tu as promis de m'emmener en Europe ?

\- Nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Je t'emmènerai en Europe. Et ensuite, nous irons en Afrique. Je te ferai découvrir cette nouvelle culture.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets. _Acquiesça-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête._ Comme je le disais, je suis allé en Afrique. J'y ai rencontré des sorcières. Elles avaient déjà entendu parler de moi. Elles savaient que leur pouvoir me fascinait et que j'étais curieux d'apprendre, alors elles ont acceptés ma présence parmi elle. Et c'est ainsi que je me suis installé sur les rives de la mer rouge.

\- Aussi facilement ?

\- Connais-tu une seule femme capable de résister à ce visage ? _Sourit-il avant de reprendre son récit._ J'ai appris de nouvelles sortes de magie, j'ai vu des choses que je pensais impossibles. Je les ai vues transformer un simple morceau de corde en or. Elles appelaient ça le Kemya. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'elles utilisaient un diamant pour canaliser leur pouvoir. C'était fascinant.

\- Alors peut-être que nous devrions y retourner.

\- Nous irons.

\- Nous devrions y aller pour leur demander de changer la dague.

\- Marie Alice et Astrid y sont presque. C'est une magie difficile à pratiquer. Elles ont besoin de temps.

\- Justement, trouvons des sorcières assez puissantes pour pouvoir la pratiquer.

\- Il faut que tu sois patiente.

\- Ma patience à ses limites Kol. Et je commence à les atteindre.

\- J'en suis conscient. Je te jure que nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps.

\- Et après ? Quand Marie Alice ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité ? Que feras-tu ?

\- Qui te dit qu'elle ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité ?

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Était-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Utiliser cette sorcière, flirter avec elle pour qu'il puisse continuer à bénéficier de sa magie et ce juste sous son nez ?

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu fasses du charme à une autre femme juste sous mes yeux.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! _S'écria-t-elle en se relevant._ Penses-tu que je suis idiote ?

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Penses-tu que je ne sens pas son odeur sur toi quand tu rentres le soir ?

\- Je passe mes journées avec elle, comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! _Cria-t-elle._

\- Ce que je fais...

\- Tu le fais pour moi ? Alors, tu l'embrasses dans mon propre intérêt ? Tu l'embrasses pour me protéger ? Que fais-tu d'autre avec elle ?

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.

\- Tu passes peut-être tes nuits dans mon lit, mais tu passes tout ton temps avec elle. Alors partages-tu de simples baisers avec elle où vas-tu plus loin ?

Kol Mikaelson était réputé pour avoir le sang chaud. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il se mette dans une colère noire et le simple fait qu'elle ose douter de lui et qu'elle le lui dise ouvertement, suffit à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il se leva brusquement et fondit sur elle, tel un prédateur. Il la toisa froidement.

\- Je t'interdis de douter de ma fidélité. _Murmura-t-il sombrement._

\- Et moi je t'interdis de poursuivre cette relation.

\- Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Je comprends parfaitement, Kol. Et je refuse que ça continue.

\- Lorsque nous aurons la dague, je n'aurais plus aucun contact avec Marie Alice Claire. Tu as ma parole.

\- Et en attendant ? Tu comptes te servir d'elle ? Continuer à jouer de ses sentiments ? Tu vas continuer à m'imposer cette torture pendant encore des semaines voire même des mois ?

\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance, Kol. Mais tu aimes tellement les sorcières.

Il prit son visage en coupe et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Il n'y a que toi Valentina. Tu es la seule. _Assura-t-il._

* * *

Kol continua de lui parler de son séjour en Afrique, il lui donna de nombreux détails. Ils étaient tellement précis qu'elle pouvait sans peine visualiser la scène dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas terminé son récit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la résidence Mikaelson, et Niklaus se fit un plaisir de les accueillir. Guère gêné de les interrompre, l'hybride originel se posta face à eux, leur barrant le chemin.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? _S'enquit-il, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres._

\- Cela ne te concerne pas le moins du monde. _Répondit sèchement Valentina._

\- Je pensais que tu lui avais finalement appris à tenir sa langue. _Sourit-il à l'intention de son frère._

\- Vois-tu, mon frère, j'aime assez qu'elle ait la langue bien pendue. C'est tellement amusant de la voir te tenir tête, je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

\- Voyons, tout le monde sait que tu te lasses toujours des femmes.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple femme, c'est ma femme. _Répliqua le cadet sans se défaire de son sourire._ Et j'apprécierais que tu lui témoignes tout le respect qu'elle mérite. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons des choses à faire.

Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de la rouquine et l'entraîna vers l'étage non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à son frère, espérant qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus à le supporter.

\- Un jour, nous partirons vivre là-bas. _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille._ Loin de ma famille, loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Nous irons là où personne ne nous trouvera.

\- Irons-nous profiter du soleil du sud ?

\- Nous irons où il te semblera bon de vivre. Et si c'est au sud que tu veux aller, alors nous irons.

\- Rien que toi et moi ?

\- Uniquement. _Promit-il._ Nous nous exilerons. Et nous serons deux pour l'éternité.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour toujours et à jamais. _Confirma-t-il en l'embrassant._


	8. 7 - A corps et à cris

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1914_

Noël était l'une des fêtes préférée de Valentina. C'était le moment de l'année où elle osait encore espérer que rien de grave ne puisse se passer entre les membres de la famille Mikaelson. Elle osait espérer qu'ils puissent passer une soirée tous ensemble sans que personne ne se saute à la gorge ou que Klaus ne menace de poignarder quelqu'un. Mais cette année, les choses étaient différentes, cette année, Kol s'était fait remarquer.

\- Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? _S'enquit Kol en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte._

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère Kol ? _Ironisa la jeune femme._ Tu as massacré des pauvres gens, embrassé cette catin, volé le diamant pour ensuite te faire prendre par ton frère. Tu vois, maintenant que j'y repense, j'ignore pourquoi je devrais être en colère contre toi.

Il grimaça en pénétrant dans la chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

\- Je compte le récupérer. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Récupérer quoi ?

Il lui intima de baisser d'un ton d'un seul regard.

\- Le diamant. _Continua-t-il sur le même ton._

\- Tu es cinglé ?!

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique pour lui, il aurait sans doute trouvé amusant le fait que la jeune femme arrivait à l'engueuler en chuchotant.

\- J'AI trouvé ce diamant. C'est à MOI qu'il revient. Certainement pas à Nik.

\- Tu ne le feras pas !

\- Oh si je le ferai. _Sourit-il._

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les glissa progressivement sur la chute de ses reins, leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent et l'originel esquissa l'un de ses célèbres sourires en coin.

\- J'en ai assez de lui. Il est temps qu'on lui donne une leçon.

\- Et si quelqu'un le réveille ? Tu as pensé à ce qui pourrait se passer ?

\- Qui pourrait être assez idiot pour réveiller Niklaus Mikaelson ?

\- Ta sœur, Marcel, Elijah. _Enuméra-t-elle._

\- Alors nous ferons protéger son cercueil par une sorcière.

\- Et par laquelle ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons tes deux amies sont enfermées dans le manoir de la vieille Fauline.

\- Je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec mon plan. _Grimaça l'originel._

\- J'étais d'accord.

\- Tu étais ?

\- J'ai réfléchi depuis, Kol. Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux s'en charge.

\- Parce que tu penses que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ?

\- Alors tu as pensé ce qui pourrait se passer si quelqu'un réveillait Klaus sans qu'on le sache ?

\- Personne ne voudra le réveiller ! Tout le monde sera ravi qu'il soit enfin hors d'état de nuire !

\- Si on le réveille, il nous traquera sans relâche. Et quand il nous aura trouvé, il te remettra dans ton cercueil et il me tuera.

Kol resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Si par malheur Klaus venait à être réveillé, il serait dans une colère noire et il les traquerait tout les deux. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il la tuerait uniquement pour le punir de ses actes.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien. _Promit-il en caressant sa joue._ Nous agirons lorsque notre plan sera parfait.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets. Maintenant, enfile ta robe et pense aux vœux que tu brûleras ce soir.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Nik, déterminé à retrouver ce fichu diamant.

* * *

Comme elle s'y était attendue, la soirée ne fut pas particulièrement amusante. Les invités lui semblaient tous ennuyants à mourir et Kol restait introuvable. Et bien qu'elle espérait qu'il ne fasse rien d'idiot, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter.

Son corps se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son dos, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, elle sut de qui il s'agissait. Klaus. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, tentant d'échapper à la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? _S'enquit l'hybride._

\- Non.

Leur relation s'était vaguement améliorée, il ne résistait jamais à l'envie de l'embêter et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses provocations.

\- Pourquoi pourrais-tu être aussi peu ravie d'assister à la traditionnelle soirée de Noël des Mikaelson ?

\- Ta présence contribue largement à détériorer l'évènement.

\- Discuter avec toi est toujours divertissant.

Il attrapa sa coupe de champagne et la déposa sur une table derrière elle et l'attira sur la piste de danse sans lui laisser le choix. Il posa une main au creux de ses reins tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur son épaule et emprisonna sa main libre entre ses doigts.

\- Te voir seule au milieu de ces gens m'a fait pitié.

\- Alors tu as décidé de me faire l'honneur de ton ignoble présence ? _Sourit-elle._ Je t'en prie, il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de Noël.

\- J'ignorais que l'esprit de Noël avait un quelconque effet sur toi, Nik.

\- J'ai même décidé de t'offrir un cadeau cette année.

\- Oh vraiment ? _Ricana la rouquine._ Je n'ai rien pour toi.

\- Le bonheur de mon petit frère me suffira. _Sourit-il._ D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton frère a ses secrets.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Je ne peux rien y faire.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la plaquer à nouveau contre lui.

\- Cette danse n'est pas assez fraternelle à mon goût. _Grimaça-t-elle._

\- Tu n'es pas ma sœur.

Son nez se retroussa en sentant l'haleine de l'hybride et elle se recula légèrement.

\- Est-ce que tu as bu ?

\- C'est Noël. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre._

\- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte à quel point tu pouvais être mauvais et tu as décidé de noyer tes regrets dans l'alcool ? A moins que ce soit la solitude que tu n'essaies d'oublier ?

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. _Répliqua-t-il sèchement._

\- Je te connais depuis des années maintenant et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme.

\- Que diable ferais-je d'une femme ?

\- Tu partagerais ta vie avec elle.

\- Les femmes ne sont qu'ennuis et traîtrise. Tu vois, j'ai appris une chose des femmes, elles sont fourbes, perfides et manipulatrices.

\- J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas moi que tu décris.

\- J'hésite encore à ton propos.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

\- Quel est son nom ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Son nom ?

\- Le nom de la femme qui t'a brisé le cœur au point que traites toutes les femmes de cette façon. Qui est-elle ?

\- Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai pas de cœur.

* * *

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Kol daigna enfin faire son apparition. Contrairement au reste de sa famille, il ne portait pas de nœud papillon et les premiers boutons de sa chemise grise ouverts lui donnaient un air négligé.

\- Où étais-tu ? _S'enquit-elle en acceptant la coupe qu'il lui tendait._

\- Je m'occupais des invités.

\- Ils devaient être spéciaux pour que tu daignes t'en occuper personnellement.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. _L'ignora-t-il._

\- N'essaie pas de m'adoucir.

\- Veux-tu que je t'offre ton cadeau maintenant ?

\- Non.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle. Il plongea le nez dans son cou et déposa quelques baisers langoureux sur sa chair tendre.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis impatient de déballer le mien. _Murmura-t-il._

Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents taquiner sa peau. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre, profitant des sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres de son amant.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la dirigea vers la poche intérieure de son veston. Il cessa d'embrasser son cou pour relever la tête vers elle. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet dur et froid. D'un hochement de tête Kol lui fit signe de le prendre dans sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'objet dans le creux de sa main et releva la tête vers lui.

\- C'est le...

\- C'est ça. _La coupa-t-il._

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Je veux que ce soit toi qui le garde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Nik ne pensera pas que je te l'ai donné. Il pense que tu ignores tout de mes escapades avec les sorcières. Et j'ai vu comment vous avez dansés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. _Assura-t-il._ Je dis simplement qu'il t'aime bien.

\- Il me déteste.

\- Crois-moi, il ne te déteste pas tant que ça.

Un raclement de gorge empêcha la jeune femme de répondre. Elle referma brusquement les doigts sur le diamant parangon. Ils tournèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation pour découvrir Elijah.

\- Il est l'heure du discours. _Les informa-t-il._

Comme chaque année, la famille originelle était théâtralement perchée sur les imposantes marches de la résidence. Un photographe prit une photo avant que Klaus ne se lance dans son traditionnel discours.

\- Comme vous le savez, quand les Mikaelson sont arrivés en Louisiane ils ont apportés l'une de leur tradition dont les feux de joie pour les festivités de Noël. Nous vous invitons chers amis à adopter nos traditions familiales en écrivant des vœux que vous vous adressés les uns aux autres et après nous les brûlerons pour qu'ils se réalisent. En cette saison où nous honorons nos amis et notre famille. Il est particulièrement réconfortant, à une époque où la trahison gangrène le monde, de savoir qu'il reste des gens de confiance.

Le bras de Kol se figea autour de la taille de Valentina et il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son frère. Sentant le soudain changement de son compagnon la jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Un toast à toi, ma chère sœur. À Rebekah. _S'écria-t-il en levant son verre._

Alors que les invités répétèrent après Klaus, Kol noua ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'étage en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Murmura-t-elle._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle m'a trahi. _Murmura Kol._

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui répondre, Elijah leur barra la route et alors que Kol allait se retourner pour fuir de l'autre côté Klaus fit son apparition. Les mains d'Elijah se saisirent de Kol pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le cadet des originels tourna la tête vers Valentina. Et en un regard il lui fit comprendre ce qui allait suivre.

\- Va-t-en. _Ordonna-t-il._

\- Kol... _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Va-t-en. _Répéta-t-il._ Tout ira bien. _Promit-il._

Klaus expliqua avec toute la splendeur dont il était capable la situation mais Valentina n'entendait rien. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que Kol.

\- Va-t-en. _Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois._ Tu n'as pas à voir ça.

Elle tenta un mouvement vers Elijah, pour le forcer à lâcher Kol, mais des bras puissants enserrèrent sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger. Klaus lança un regard noir à la jeune femme et planta une dague dans le cœur de son frère sous les cris de Valentina.

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis des heures. Dès l'instant où on l'y avait conduite, elle avait laissé libre cours à sa peine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, sanglotant péniblement couchée à même le sol. Son corps était replié en position fœtal. Au fil des années, elle avait appris à se faire à la solitude, elle avait vu des amis disparaître, elle avait connut la tristesse mais tous ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant lui semblait tellement superflu maintenant. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris ce qu'était la tristesse.

Puis, un tout autre sentiment s'empara d'elle, la colère. Une fureur sans nom s'empara d'elle, elle ignorait si elle avait un jour ressenti une émotion aussi violente. Elle se releva péniblement et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : s'en prendre au mobilier.

En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle s'immobilisa un instant, un fauteuil dans les mains. Elle se tourna lentement vers l'entrée et sa colère l'aveugla définitivement. Incapable de se contrôler, la jeune femme projeta le meuble en direction de celui qui était à l'origine de son malheur.

\- Tu as fini ? _S'enquit-il, moqueur._

Elle ramassa un morceau de bois qui traînait par terre et enroula fermement ses doigts autour. Ce n'était pas le pieu en chêne blanc mais elle espérait que son pieu de fortune pourrait le faire souffrir au moins un peu.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai rien de stupide. _Commenta Klaus en faisant un pas de plus vers elle._ Mon frère n'est plus là pour te protéger.

Avec un cri rageur, elle fondit sur l'hybride et tenta vainement de le poignarder dans le cœur. Les mains puissantes de Klaus attrapèrent fermement ses poignets, l'empêchant de mener à bien son action. Lorsqu'elle eut lâché le morceau de bois, il la relâcha et l'observa patiemment.

Sans qu'il puisse l'intercepter, sa main, à l'apparence si frêle, s'abattit sur sa joue. Il ne tressaillit cependant pas. Il se contenta de rester debout devant elle, immobile. Et même lorsqu'elle réitéra son geste il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

\- Je te hais. _Cracha-t-elle dans un murmure._

\- Tu as terminé ?

\- Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole.

\- Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es chez moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Niklaus, je ne resterai pas bien longtemps chez toi.

\- Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison. _Gronda dangereusement Klaus en faisant un pas vers elle._ Tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit à moins que je ne t'y autorise.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

En moins d'une seconde, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, le corps puissant de Klaus l'empêchant d'échapper à sa poigne.

\- Tu as comploté contre moi, tu as monté Kol, mon propre frère, contre moi. Tu as tenté de détruire ma famille.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai... Tu crois que j'ai influencé Kol ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Si Kol a fait ce qu'il a fait c'est à cause de toi et de tout ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu brises ta famille tout seul en agissant comme tu le fais et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

\- Tu mériterais que je te tue.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Klaus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la forçant à partager un baiser. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers de Kol, celui-là était violent, sauvage empli de fureur et de désir qu'il avait trop longtemps refoulé.

Passé le choc, la jeune femme se débattit furieusement, et une nouvelle fois, sa main s'abattit avec violence sur la joue de Klaus. Un cri de colère s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle le repoussa aussi violemment qu'elle le put.

\- Sors de cette chambre. _Murmura-t-elle._ Immédiatement ! _Hurla-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt._

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Comment la situation pourrait-elle être pire ?


	9. 8 - Aube rouge

_Nouvelle Orléans, 1919_

Le temps semblait passer avec une abominable lenteur. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que Kol était enfermé dans son cercueil mais elle avait toujours l'impression que tout ça s'était déroulé la veille. Elle pensait que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures, pourtant, son cœur ne cessait de souffrir. En poignardant son frère en plein cœur, Klaus l'avait elle-aussi blessée. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de sa tristesse.

Malgré son envie de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle n'avait jamais pu s'exécuter, Klaus n'était pas seulement le roi de cette ville, il était également le despote de la famille Mikaelson, il régissait absolument tout au sein de sa famille et malheureusement pour Valentina, il prenait un malin plaisir à la commander elle aussi. Et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à jouer sur la corde sensible en menaçant directement la vie de la seule personne encore vivante qui comptait pour elle : Moïra. Alors, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rester aux côtés des Mikaelson.

\- Tu n'es donc pas heureuse ? _S'enquit Klaus en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

\- La Nouvelle Orléans est libre de toutes menaces. Tu es en sécurité ici tout comme Moïra.

\- Tu te moques de la sécurité de Moïra. _Cracha-t-elle._ Et tu perdras cette ville.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? _Sourit-il._

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, Niklaus. Tu perdras cette ville tout seul. Et tu l'auras bien mérité.

Sans en ajouter plus, elle se leva et quitta la cour pour regagner sa chambre où elle s'assit sur son lit, préférant retourner à ses pensées plutôt que de devoir passer un peu plus de temps avec l'hybride.

La bénédiction de l'hybride envers Marcel et Rebekah surpris tout le monde, et Valentina la première. Bien qu'il appréciait Marcel, il n'avait jamais semblé l'apprécier assez pour accepter qu'il soit avec sa petite sœur. Il avait toujours tenu le même discours : Aucun homme n'était digne d'elle et elle finirait toujours le cœur brisé, pourtant, voilà qu'il avait enfin changé d'avis et ce, sans raison apparente.

Peut-être était-ce simplement une nouvelle façon de la torturer. Il lui imposait de les voir, tous deux en couple et plus heureux que jamais tandis qu'elle se morfondait dans son coin, pleurant son amour perdu. Peut-être était-ce simplement une nouvelle partie du jeu cruel auquel il jouait avec elle. La torturer était son passe-temps préféré.

\- Maman ?

Après avoir frappé quelques coups à la porte de sa chambre, la fine silhouette de Moïra pénétra dans la pièce. L'enfant qu'elle avait été s'était effacé pour faire place à une ravissante jeune femme.

\- Entre. _Sourit-elle._ Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Kol me manque. _Soupira la jeune fille._

\- Je sais. Il me manqua à moi aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'il reviendra un jour ? Est-ce que Klaus le laissera revenir avec nous ?

\- Peut-être un jour, lorsque sa colère sera calmée.

\- Pourquoi est-on obligée de rester ici avec ce monstre ?

\- La Nouvelle Orléans est ta maison. Tout comme la mienne. Il n'existe pas un endroit sur cette terre où tu serais plus en sécurité.

\- Je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec Klaus. _Avoua-t-elle._ Il me déteste.

Valentina esquissa un sourire triste et attira sa fille adoptive dans une étreinte.

\- Il ne te déteste pas. _Assura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux._ S'il te détestait, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Klaus n'est pas comme tout le monde, il n'expose pas ses sentiments.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et échangèrent un bref sourire avant que Moïra ne commence à se mordiller la lèvre, signe chez elle ne nervosité.

\- Que veux-tu me demander ?

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Je te connais, Moïra.

\- Je sais que nous sommes censées aller à l'opéra avec Klaus et Elijah. _Commença-t-elle, hésitante._ Mais, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais en être dispensée ?

\- Et pourquoi donc, jeune fille ?

\- J'ai été invitée par la famille d'Anthony à un dîner.

\- Alors il serait impoli de ne pas y aller. _Intervint une voix espiègle dans leur dos._

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent pour faire face à Klaus Mikaelson. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Vraiment ? _S'étonna la jeune fille._

\- Évidement. _Sourit-il._ L'opéra n'est certainement pas une chose très intéressante pour une jeune fille de ton âge. Va à se dîner et amuses-toi.

\- Maman ?

\- Bien sûr, chérie. _Approuva-t-elle._ Vas-y.

\- Merci. _S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou._ Je t'adore !

Elle s'éloigna de sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes en face de Klaus et articula un bref merci avant de s'éclipser.

\- Mais je ne t'en dispenserai pas. _Plaisanta-t-il à son intention._

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'excellente compagnie ce soir,

\- Tu es toujours d'excellente compagnie, même lorsque tu t'entêtes à bouder comme un enfant.

\- Je déteste l'opéra.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. _L'ignora-t-il en tentant une boîte en velours vers elle._

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ?

\- Je ne veux rien venant de toi, Niklaus. _Insista-t-elle._

Non sans un soupire d'exaspération, l'hybride combla l'espace qui la séparait d'elle et ouvrit lui-même la boîte. Elle contenait un imposant mais ravissant collier orné de pierres précieuses et brillantes.

\- Tu l'aimes ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Je n'en veux pas.

C'était certes un bijou de toute beauté, mais il était à mille lieues de ce qu'elle était. Il était bien trop extravagant, bien trop voyant. Kol ne lui aurait jamais offert un bijou comme celui-là, il n'aurait jamais commis cette erreur. Il lui aurait offert un bijou discret et raffiné. Voilà la grande différence entre Klaus et lui. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque tandis que l'hybride la couvrait de cadeau pour tenter d'apaiser sa souffrance ou, comme ce soir, pour acheter sa compagnie. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle trouvait plus insultant que cela.

\- Je ne le porterais pas. _S'entêta-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux._

\- Refuserais-tu vraiment de ne porter un tel bijou uniquement parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai offert ?

\- Kol ne m'aurait jamais offert _**ça**_. _Cracha-t-elle en désignant le collier._

\- Non, bien sûr. Mon frère se serait fait pardonner ses infidélités avec quelque chose comme un diamant parangon.

Il intercepta la main de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre sa joue. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Sujet sensible ? _S'enquit-il._

Il relâcha brusquement sa main, s'empara du collier et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se poster derrière elle. Il écarta doucement ses cheveux et elle sentit le poids du bijou peser contre sa poitrine. Il la tourna vers le miroir plein pied et l'observa à travers celui-ci.

\- Je savais qu'il t'irait à merveille.

\- Je te hais, Klaus.

\- Je sais. _Murmura-t-il._ Mais peut-être qu'un jour tu finiras par apprécier mes efforts pour m'attirer ta sympathie.

Il caressa distraitement ses boucles rousses sans quitter son reflet des yeux.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu te rendras finalement compte de tout ce que je peux t'apporter. _Continua-t-il._ Regarde-toi. Je pourrais faire de toi une reine. _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

\- Tu as raison. Tu pourrais faire de moi une reine, ta reine. Mais, je ne t'aime pas, Klaus. _Asséna-t-elle._ Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Tout ce que j'étais prête à t'offrir c'était mon amitié et tu l'as piétinée en poignardant ton propre frère en plein cœur. Kol est le seul homme que je n'aimerais jamais. _Continua-t-elle._ Je l'aimerais toujours. Ce sera toujours lui.

\- Assez. _Ordonna-t-il dans un murmure._

Sa main s'enroula dangereusement autour de la gorge de Valentina pourtant elle ne flancha pas. Son regard resta profondément ancré dans le sien, soutenant son regard plus noir que jamais.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'as poignardé à cause de son alliance avec les sorcières ou simplement à cause de ta jalousie ?

Elle sentit les doigts de l'hybride se resserrer autour de son cou, lui coupant le souffle avant de finalement le libérer de son emprise.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ma patience. _Chuchota-t-il._ Je t'attendrais dans la cour. Ne sois pas en retard. Et ne t'avises pas d'enlever ce collier. _Lança-t-il en quittant sa chambre._

Avant de partir pour l'opéra, Valentina avait retrouvé Moïra dans sa chambre, elle avait revêtu une de ses plus jolie robe qu'elle avait accompagné de quelques bijoux et avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon.

\- Tu es magnifique. _Sourit-elle._

\- Toi aussi, tu es magnifique, maman.

\- Nous allons partir, promets-moi d'être prudente.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Assures-toi de ne pas rentrer seule, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, maman. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. _Murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front._

Installés sur son siège, Valentina écoutait d'une oreille distraite Klaus parler avec sa sœur. Il la taquinait à propos de la surprenante absence de Marcel. Cette conversation l'exaspérait mais au moins, il la laissait un peu tranquille. Qu'elle doive se trouver ici était déjà bien assez pénible. Cependant, elle sût que sa tranquillité ne serait que de courte durée lorsque Rebekah quitta son siège pour tenter d'aller retrouver Marcel.

\- Tu es ravissante dans cette robe. _La complimenta Klaus._

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, Niklaus.

\- Tu es d'une humeur massacrante, ma chère.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas l'opéra.

\- Kol t'emmenait souvent en ville pourtant, vous aimiez vous divertir.

\- Nous avons un goût commun pour la musique, la danse ou le théâtre. Aucun de nous deux n'aime l'opéra.

\- L'opéra ressemble au théâtre.

\- Personne ne comprends jamais rien à ce que les chanteurs d'opéra disent, par contre, je comprends parfaitement les acteurs qui jouent une pièce. _S'exaspéra-t-elle._ J'ai besoin d'air.

A peine fut-elle sur ses pieds que tout fut noir. Un craquement sourd retentit et Valentina retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, la nuque brisée. Klaus sentit un pieu contre son dos et n'esquissa plus le moindre mouvement, son pire cauchemar l'avait retrouvé, Mikael était là.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme reprit connaissance, elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle se releva brusquement et son regard tomba immédiatement sur Klaus, assis à son chevet. Elle inspecta brièvement la pièce avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'hybride.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Nous avons du quitter la Nouvelle Orléans.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père nous a retrouvés.

\- Mikael ?

A de nombreuses reprises, Kol avait évoqué Mikael. Il l'avait décrit comme un monstre. Un bête qui ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde que la mort de ses enfants et particulièrement de Klaus, le bâtard. Il lui avait décrit les monstruosités que son père avait commises et sa simple description avait suffit à le lui faire craindre. Soudain, elle se figea. Son visage sembla pâlir et elle lui jeta un regard empli de terreur.

\- Moïra. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Où est Moïra ?

L'hystérie s'empara d'elle, elle se rua sur lui et ne cessa de demander où était Moïra.

\- Je dois y retourner.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller. _L'arrêta-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe._ On ne peut plus mettre les pieds là-bas. Nous devons nous cacher. Nous faire discrets, construire une nouvelle vie.

\- Je dois aller la chercher. _S'écria-t-elle._ Je dois aller chercher Kol. Il faut y retourner. Si Mikael...

\- Elijah s'en occupe. _Assura-t-il._ Il va nous rejoindre ici. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

L'attente sembla durer une éternité. Rebekah, Klaus et Valentina s'étaient réunis dans la même chambre, préférant rester ensemble. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur le lit tandis que Klaus guettait l'extérieur.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, les trois immortels se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation, le corps tendus comme des arcs, prêts à combattre. Mais ils se détendirent dès qu'ils reconnurent Elijah sur le pas de la porte. La première chose que la jeune femme remarqua, fut le corps qu'il portait dans ses bras. Quelque chose sembla se briser en elle. Ses jambes plièrent sous son poids et elle sentit un bras s'enrouler fermement autour d'elle. Elle entendit les sanglots de Rebekah, les murmures de soutient de Klaus et les excuses d'Elijah mais tout cela lui semblait tellement loin. Tant de sang avait coulé cette nuit, alors elle laissa libre cours à sa peine, le nez enfoui contre la poitrine de l'hybride originel, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à épuisement.


	10. 9 - Cette nuit la liberté

_New York, 1963_

Après les événements ayant eu lieu à la Nouvelle Orléans, Valentina ne fut plus jamais la même. La personne douce, aimante qu'elle avait été semblait avoir disparue pour laisser place à quelqu'un de froid et d'aigri. Elle avait accepté de suivre les Mikaelson durant quelques années. Elle avait passé les années vingt à Chicago avec Klaus et Rebekah avant qu'ils ne doivent à nouveau fuir à cause de Mikael. Elle avait profité de cette occasion pour mettre les voiles. Elle avait quitté le pays quelques années avant d'y revenir. Elle avait énormément voyagé, avait traversé les Etats pour se lier avec quelques sorcières, s'assurant toujours d'être à l'abri.

Mais la solitude lui pesait. Elle chérissait autant qu'elle détestait ses souvenirs. Ces souvenirs qui lui rappelaient sans cesse tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette tristesse. Tout ça était tellement difficile. Elle semblait vivre dans un monde parallèle où elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la douleur. Alors, elle fit une chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir à faire : elle décida d'éteindre son humanité.

Dès qu'elle fut débarrassée de tous ses sentiments, sa vie changea. Il lui sembla commencer une toute nouvelle existence dans laquelle elle ne connaîtrait jamais ni peine, ni douleur, ni culpabilité. Le monde autour d'elle lui semblait tellement dérisoire que s'en était presque drôle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vivait enfin comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début de son existence : comme un prédateur. Les humains étaient de la nourriture et rien de plus. Ainsi avait commencé sa période sanglante. Elle semait des cadavres partout où elle passait, ne s'embarrassant même pas de les dissimuler.

C'est grâce aux corps que Klaus avait pu la retrouver. Il d'abord refusé de penser qu'elle pouvait être à l'origine de ces actes mais il avait bien vite du se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il avait vu les cadavres. Elle choisissait ses victimes avec soin, tous des hommes d'un âge mûr. Les corps avaient étés tellement mutilés que ces meurtres ne laissait transparaître rien d'autre que de la rage pure.

Il s'était d'abord contenté de la suivre. Il était resté dans l'ombre, l'observant à son insu. Malheureusement, bien qu'il avait préféré ne pas y croire, il avait été forcé de constater qu'elle avait éteint son humanité. Qu'il ne restait plus rien de la femme qu'il avait connue et il s'était mentalement félicité de ne pas l'avoir directement abordée, le voir n'aurait certainement fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de la ramener.

Il hésita longuement à le réveiller. Même lorsqu'il eut retiré la dague de son cœur, il fut tenté de la remettre en place avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de revenir. Mais lorsque la peau de son frère recommença à retrouver sa couleur naturelle, il oublia bien vite cette idée et patienta quelques minutes supplémentaires. Son jeune frère ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de se relever.

\- Enfin. _Railla l'hybride._

\- Nik ?

\- Ça fait longtemps, mon frère.

Kol fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se pincèrent et il interrogea son frère du regard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit lui qui le réveille, il pensait plutôt voir Valentina et l'absence de la jeune femme ne fit qu'accroître son angoisse. L'hybride originel sembla le remarquer puisqu'il abandonna son rictus moqueur pour adopter une expression plus sérieuse.

\- Où est-elle ? _L'interrogea-t-il._

\- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.

Il l'invita à sortir de son cercueil et lui tendit un verre de sang et les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la table.

\- Elle est morte ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? Pour te réjouir de ma souffrance ? Ne penses-tu pas m'avoir assez puni ?

\- Elle n'est pas morte. _Assura-t-il._ Mais, la situation est assez désespérée pour que je choisisse de te réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait. Au contraire, j'ai pris soin d'elle durant de nombreuses années. Mais, quelque chose est arrivé.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pensé que le temps arrangerait les choses, je l'ai laissé s'éloigner de notre famille, pensant qu'elle en avait besoin, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir fait une erreur.

\- Cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. _Exigea-t-il._

\- Elle a éteint son humanité.

* * *

En arrivant devant chez elle, Kol ne put s'empêcher de penser que la bâtisse était à son image : simple mais avec du caractère. Il se posta sur le trottoir d'en face et tendit l'oreille et ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage, cette situation lui rappelait étrangement les années 1900. Sauf qu'à cette époque, Valentina n'était rien d'autre que douceur et gentillesse.

Un part de lui avait voulu croire que Klaus mentait. Qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça, qu'elle n'avait pas sacrifié cette part d'elle-même mais en entendant les complaintes d'un homme qu'elle était vraisemblablement occupée de dévorer avec une lenteur insoutenable, il comprit que son frère lui avait dit vrai.

Sur le pas de la porte, il hésita quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans la maison. En se rendant vers le salon, d'où provenait les bruits, il entendit un craquement sourd suivi d'un long silence et il sut immédiatement qu'elle venait de finalement d'abréger les souffrances de sa proie. Il se figea à l'entrée du salon. Elle était là, elle lui semblait à la fois plus belle que jamais et incroyablement effroyable. Elle regardait d'un œil froid, dénoué de tout sentiment l'homme à qui elle venait d'infliger des sévices. Son cœur se serra à cette vision, une tristesse intense s'empara de lui. Sa précieuse Valentina se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui, couverte de sang et, à cet instant, il ignorait s'il arriverait à lui faire face sans flancher. Il se reprit cependant, s'appuya contre le mur et tenta d'adopter une posture nonchalante.

\- C'est un beau bazar que tu as créé. _Intervint-il._

Il vit son corps se figer, ses poings se serrer avant qu'elle ne se tourne lentement. Ses yeux, plus froids que jamais, se posèrent sur lui, elle le détailla de longues secondes en silence avant de laisser échapper un rire sans joie.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me torturer ? _Siffla-t-elle._ Tu ne crois pas en avoir fait assez ?

La confusion s'empara de Kol avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle pensait qu'il était une illusion provoquée par Klaus dans le but de la faire souffrir.

\- Je ne suis pas une illusion. _Assura-t-il._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que mes sentiments allaient revenir si tu te jouais de moi en prenant l'apparence de ton frère ? Que je redeviendrais ce que j'étais ? Que j'accepterai à nouveau de te suivre ? _Cracha-t-elle._ Tu es pathétique Klaus.

En la voyant comme ça, Kol se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu subir pour en être arrivée à une situation aussi extrême. Déjà à l'époque, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup son frère mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait éprouver une haine viscérale à son encontre.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas. _Continua la rouquine._ Tu n'arriveras pas à me ramener. Tu n'arriveras pas à me rendre à nouveau faible.

\- Faible ? _Répéta-t-il._ Tu es loin d'être faible. Tu es même la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien.

En un battement de cil, il fut devant elle. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien. Ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il prit son visage en coupe et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, debout l'un contre l'autre, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Son masque d'impassibilité commença à s'effriter peu à peu. Il laissa place à l'incompréhension et à l'incrédulité.

\- Kol ? _Murmura-t-elle._

\- C'est moi.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'originel. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure en enfouissant son autre main dans sa chevelure rousse. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus son visage contre sa paume. Lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau ses pupilles noisette, il lui sembla que quelque chose avait changé.

\- Je suis là. _Murmura-t-il._ C'est moi.

\- Kol.

\- C'est ça. _Sourit-il._ Reviens-moi.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il la sentit trembler contre lui.

\- Je ne peux pas. _Chuchota-t-elle._

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Reviens-moi. _Répéta-t-il._

Sans la quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers sur son visage, son nez frôla celui de la jeune femme, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant qu'il ne dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lippes encore parfumées de sang. Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à arriver à son oreille.

\- Reviens-moi. _Chuchota-t-il._

Il traça le parcours inverse pour revenir à ses lèvres et cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa pour de bon. Il sentit le corps de Valentina se détendre contre lui, rompit un bref instant leur baiser pour replonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis, la tendresse se transforma. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, presque sauvage. Elle semblait s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce fut lui qui mit fin à leur embrassade, il s'éloigna d'elle, caressa sa joue et esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai pas. _Avoua-t-il à voix basse._

Ses yeux se voilèrent, son corps se mit à trembler contre le sien et un flot de larmes commença à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. _Murmura-t-elle._ J'ai...

\- Chut... Tout va bien.

\- Je les ai...

\- Tout va bien. _Répéta-t-il._ Allons te nettoyer d'accord ?

* * *

Allongée dans les bras de Kol, la jeune femme se retrouvait tiraillée entre de trop nombreux sentiments. Elle voulait se réjouir et apprécier ses retrouvailles avec l'originel, mais une partie d'elle était rongée par la culpabilité et la honte. Elle sentit le bras de Kol l'attirer un peu plus contre lui et elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Tout ira bien. _Assura-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées._

Lui aussi devait connaître ce sentiment. Lui aussi devait certainement déjà avoir ressenti cette culpabilité. Il avait tué des centaines de personnes, peut-être même des milliers, mais lui, contrairement à elle, n'avait jamais éteint son humanité.

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face.

\- Je sais.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir oublier tout ça. Tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tu pourrais. Mais tu n'es pas faible. Alors tu y feras face. Tu apprendras à vivre avec. Le temps atténuera cette culpabilité et dans quelques années, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il va falloir que tu sois forte.

\- Tu m'aideras ?

\- J'aimerais.

\- Tu aimerais ? _Répéta-t-elle._

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et se releva, il se pencha vers le sol, attrapa son peignoir et le lui tendit avant de se mettre en position assise, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il remonta le drap jusqu'à ses hanches et attendit qu'elle n'ait enfilé son peignoir pour parler.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. _Commença-t-il prudemment._

Elle s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quand Klaus a su que tu avais choisi d'éteindre ton humanité, il a décidé de me réveiller. _Expliqua l'originel._ Il m'a expliqué la situation et il a accepté de me laisser venir te retrouver.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, il ne m'accorde pas la liberté, Valentina.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a accordé vingt-quatre heures. Quand le soleil se lèvera, je devrais partir.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour qu'il me remette dans mon cercueil.

S'en était trop pour elle. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et bien vite son visage en fut inondé. Cette vision d'elle, pleurant pour lui, lui brisa le cœur et ne le fit que maudire un peu plus Klaus.

\- Hey. _Sourit-il en chassant les larmes de son visage._ Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Bien sûr que c'est grave. _Sanglota-t-elle._

\- Tout se passera bien. _Répéta-t-il._

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu t'en sortiras. Tu continueras à vivre, tu voyageras, tu découvriras de nouveaux pays, de nouvelles cultures.

\- C'est avec toi que je veux faire tout ça.

\- Et nous le ferons. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? _S'enquit-il._ Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre ?

\- Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

\- Et il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais réitérer cette petite expérience. N'éteint plus jamais ton humanité.

\- Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Je te le promets.

Il lui lança un sourire empli de tendresse et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Son humanité était probablement l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

\- Maintenant raconte-moi ce qui t'as poussé à en arriver là.

\- Klaus ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- C'est à cause de lui.

\- Oui. C'était en 1919, Klaus avait réussi à unir toutes les factions et à instaurer la paix à la Nouvelle Orléans. Mais Mikael est arrivé en ville. Il nous a retrouvés au théâtre où nous devions assister à un opéra. Il m'a brisé la nuque alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah et moi nous en sommes tirés de justesse. Mais il a tué Marcel. _Raconta-t-elle._ Et Moïra. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter cette solitude. J'étais, comme ensevelie sous une montagne de sentiments et j'ignorais comment m'en sortir alors j'ai commis l'irréparable.

* * *

Les au-revoir s'étaient avérés être déchirants. Il avait tenu Valentina dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, avait du essuyer ses larmes et la rassurer quant au fait qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Tout en retournant retrouver Klaus, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer leur dernière conversation.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'enquit-il en la tenant fermement contre lui.**_

 _ **\- Je suppose que Klaus veut que je le rejoigne.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ce que Klaus vaudrait que tu fasses. Tu es libre, tu ne lui dois rien.**_

 _ **\- Il me le fera payer, à travers toi.**_

 _ **\- Il va déjà me remettre dans une boîte. Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse de plus ?**_

 _ **\- Il pourrait ne jamais te réveiller.**_

 _ **\- Il ne le fera pas. Je connais mon frère.**_

 _ **\- Je le hais. Murmura-t-elle contre son torse.**_

 _ **\- Alors va-t-en. Quitte le pays. Trouve une sorcière et demande-lui de lancer un sort de dissimulation.**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.**_

 _ **\- Tu es libre, Valentina. Répéta-t-il. Vis ta vie. Va où bon te semble. Ne laisse pas mon frère régir ta vie. Ne devient pas comme Rebekah qui exécute le moindre caprice de Klaus, tu sais comme moi que ça ne lui a jamais rien rapporté de bon.**_

 _ **\- Mais toi...**_

 _ **\- Moi je serais endormi, je ne me rendrais compte de rien. Mais je t'en prie, fuis ma famille. Fuis Klaus. D'accord ?**_

 _ **Il la sentit opiner contre son torse et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de se séparer d'elle. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues et planta son regard dans le sien.**_

 _ **\- Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il. Et je t'aimerais durant toute mon existence.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**_

 _ **\- Pour toujours et à jamais. Sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.**_

Autrefois, il avait toujours détesté cette promesse, ça ne faisait que lui rappeler à chaque fois à quel point il ne faisait pas partie de sa famille, mais Valentina avait changé ça. Pour toujours et à jamais était devenue leur promesse à eux. La promesse d'un amour fort et éternel.


	11. 10 - Ensemble

_Mystic Falls, 2012_

Le manoir de Klaus était exactement à son image : d'une extravagance sans nom. En poussant la porte de l'imposante bâtisse, Valentina entendit Elijah et Klaus se disputer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _Entendit-elle Klaus dire._  
\- Qu'est-ce que toi tu as fait. Personnellement, j'ai appris à ne plus croire tes vulgaires promesses. Dorénavant, c'est moi qui commande.

Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par un soupir, mi-exaspéré, mi-craintif de Klaus.

\- Kol. _Commença-t-il._

En entendant son prénom, quelque chose se réveilla en elle. Ses sentiments, qui semblaient presque l'avoir quittée depuis que Klaus l'avait privée de Kol, recommencèrent à la titiller. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et les larmes commencèrent à s'agglutiner sous ses paupières.

\- Ça faisait longtemps mon frère.

En entendant sa voix, cette voix, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il était là. Enfin.

\- Finn. _Reprit Klaus._

Elle entendit un grognement de douleur provenant de Klaus suivant d'un bruit de talons claquant sur le plancher.

\- Rebekah. _Murmura-t-il, dépité._

Un nouveau grognement de douleur brisa le silence.

\- Ça c'est pour notre mère.  
\- Vous pouvez partir. _Intervint Elijah._ C'est une affaire de famille.

Arrêtée en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, Valentina vit deux hommes se diriger vers elle. Elle sût immédiatement qu'ils étaient des vampires. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en la voyant et la dévisagèrent quelques longues secondes. La jeune femme reconnut le plus petit des deux : Stefan Salvatore. La boucher. Klaus et Rebekah l'avait rencontré dans les années vingt et par conséquent elle avait fait sa connaissance. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en la voyant mais aucun d'eux n'émit le moindre commentaire. Ils passèrent à côté d'elle, la frôlant presque, et quittèrent la maison en refermant la porte derrière eux. La laissant seule avec les Mikaelson.  
A peine eut-elle mis le pied dans le salon qu'elle croisa les yeux d'Elijah. Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, empli de sincérité et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à se retourner. Elle tourna lentement la tête, et son regard ne tarda pas à rencontrer celui de Kol. Il était bel et bien-là, planté au beau milieu de la salle à manger adjacente. Il portait la même chemise grise que durant le siècle dernier.  
Utilisant sa vitesse surnaturelle, elle se jeta dans sur lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son nez dans le col de sa chemise pour humer son odeur. Cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Les mains de Kol se posèrent sur ses joues et il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils semblaient communiquer sans même avoir besoin de parler. Ses mains quittèrent ses joues pour se poser sur ses hanches et il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Pitié. _Intervint une voix dans leurs dos._ Attendez au moins d'être seuls.

La rouquine laissa échapper un éclat de rire et se sépara de son amant pour se tourner vers Rebekah.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. _La salua-t-elle._  
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de me retrouver en dehors de ce cercueil. _Sourit-elle._ Mais je ne le dois pas à Nik.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? _S'enquit Valentina, en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Elijah._  
\- J'ai réunis notre famille. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en lançant un regard froid à Klaus._ Après que Niklaus m'ait apprit pour la mort de notre père j'ai jugé qu'il était temps pour nous de nous retrouver.  
\- Mikael est mort ?  
\- Je l'ai tué moi-même. _Osa intervenir l'hybride originel._

Kol noua ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme. Son père leur avait avait, à tous, infligé de nombreuses années de souffrance et malheureusement Valentina avait été elle aussi touchée par le fléau qu'avait été son père. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point cette nouvelle devait la ravir.

\- Où sont passées tes manières, mon frère ? _Intervint une voix qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendue._

Pour la première fois depuis que qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici, son regard tomba sur l'homme debout face à la cheminée. Au vue de la façon dont il était habillé et coiffé, il n'y avait nul doute quant à son identité. Il s'agissait de Finn. L'aîné de la famille Mikaelson, poignardé il y a de cela neuf-cent ans.

\- Finn, laisse-moi te présenter Valentina. _Sourit Elijah._ Elle est la compagne de Kol. Et elle fait partie de la famille.  
\- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. _Sourit-elle._

Il se dirigea dangereusement vers elle et elle sentit Kol se tendre légèrement à ses côtés, déjà sur ses gardes. Il s'arrêta face à eux, attrapa la main libre de la jeune femme et y déposé un baiser.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Elle pouvait maintenant affirmer avec certitude que tous les hommes de la famille Mikaelson était absolument charmants.

\- D'accord, on a comprit. _Grogna Kol._ Elle est prise, il va falloir t'en trouver une autre.  
\- Après toutes ces années, je me demande toujours ce que tu trouves à cet idiot. _Intervint Rebekah._

Il y eut un léger flottement durant lequel Kol et Finn échangèrent un long regard avant que ce dernier ne retourner se poster face à la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Tout naturellement, tout le monde commença à se tourner vers Niklaus. L'hybride originel avait un peu perdu de grandeur. Il était appuyé contre la petite table du salon, peinant à faire face à sa famille, il gardait les yeux résolument baissés.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre. _Lança Kol en adoptant un ton faussement joyeux._

Il s'avança vers la table et attrapa deux verres qu'il remplit de bourbon. Profitant qu'il soit occupé, la jeune femme se tourna vers Klaus.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? _L'apostropha-t-elle._  
\- Je sais ce que tu te dis. _Répondit-il sans la regarder._  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Que je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive.  
\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ?  
\- De me voir seul, acculé par ma propre famille ?  
\- Je parlais de revoir ton frère. Mais te voir dans cette position n'est qu'un petit bonus.  
\- N'oublie pas que tu es chez moi. _Cracha-t-il en se relevant._

La main de Kol s'abattit avec force sur son épaule, le forçant à se rasseoir. Il tendit un verre à la jeune femme et vint se placer à ses côtés, enroulant son bras autour de ses hanches.

\- Sois prudent, mon frère, je ne te laisserais pas lui manquer de respect. _Prévint-il en buvant une gorgée._  
\- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait de cet endroit. _Intervint Rebekah en lançant un regard noir à l'hybride._

Elle fit quelques pas vers une petite table où trônait un vase et s'en empara avant de le jeter violemment contre une des peintures, probablement peinte par son frère, la faisant s'écrasant sur le sol et cassant une lampe au passage.

\- J'aurais voulu que ça devienne notre maison à tous. _Expliqua-t-il sans quitter le sol des yeux, tandis qu'Elijah échangeait un regard avec Kol._ Qu'on s'y sente tous chez nous. Qu'on puisse tous y vivre comme une famille. jamais plus l'un de nous n'aurait eu à être seul. _Termina-t-il en levant enfin la tête vers Elijah._  
\- Tu as raison sur ce point. Aucun de nous ne le sera. _Répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers Rebekah._

Approuvant son aîné, Kol attrapa la main de sa compagne et l'attira à sa suite, se postant lui aussi aux côtés de sa sœur.

\- Toi tu restes ici. _Renchérit Finn en les suivant._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait cette famille, tout le monde avait enfin décidé de se rebeller contre Niklaus Mikaelson. Ils avaient tous tenté d'échapper, en vain, à leur frère et ils semblaient avoir finalement compris que pour en venir à bout, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de s'allier.

\- On t'abandonne Klaus. _Annonça Rebekah._ Dès que j'aurais trouvé cette garce de double et que je l'aurais mise en pièce alors tu seras tout seul. Pour toujours et à jamais.

A ces derniers morts, le visage de l'hybride se déforma sous le coup de la colère.

\- Si vous vous en allez, je vous traquerais sans relâche tous autant que vous êtes. _Menaça-t-il._  
\- Et tu deviendras tout ce que tu as toujours détesté. _Contra Elijah, sans se défaire de son calme._ Notre père.  
\- Moi je suis un hybride. _S'écria-t-il._ Je suis immortel. Je n'ai rien à craindre. Venant d'aucun d'entre vous.  
\- Tu changeras d'avis quand nous aurons le cercueil.

Il eut un court silence durant lequel Nik les défia tous du regard. Attendant que l'un d'eux ne faiblisse. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant, les fit tous se retourner. L'hybride original laissa échapper un gémissement d'étonnement tandis que Kol serra un peu plus la main de la rouquine dans la sienne.

\- Qui est-ce ? _Chuchota-t-elle à son intention._

La femme adressa un regard à chacun des enfants Mikaelson avant de se tourner vers Nik.

\- Mère ? _Lâcha Rebekah._

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, la matriarche esquissa quelques pas vers Klaus et ses enfants s'écartèrent à son passage, l'observant avec incrédulité tandis qu'elle ne quittait pas son fils des yeux. Elle s'arrêta devant un Klaus plus bouleversé que jamais. Comme quelques instants plus tôt, il garda les yeux baissés, incapable de soutenir le regard de sa mère.

\- Regarde-moi. _Exigea-t-elle._ As-tu deviné pourquoi je suis ici ? _Interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut capté son regard._  
\- Vous êtes venue me tuer.  
\- Niklaus, tu es mon fils. _Répondit-elle avec détermination._ Et si je suis revenue c'est pour t'accorder mon pardon.

Elle se tourna alors lentement vers le reste de sa famille avant de reporter son attention sur Klaus.

\- Je veux que nous redevenions une famille.

* * *

Après la surprenante révélation d'Esther, l'ensemble de la famille se retrouva autour d'un verre. Kol taquinait Rebekah, sans lâcher Valentina du regard, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils échangeaient un sourire avant qu'elle ne retourne à ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors qu'elle était à nouveau en grande conversation avec Finn, il décida qu'il en avait assez, congédiant Elijah et sa sœur, il déposa son verre et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre conversation, qui, je n'en doute pas, devait être intéressante mais, il y a d'autres choses intéressantes qui nous attendent. Alors, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Il la hissa sur son épaule et utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour les amener à l'étage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il trouva sa chambre qu'il la remit sur ses pieds. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa un moment, profitant de se retrouver enfin seul avec elle pour l'observer.

\- Ce n'était pas très poli. _Réprimanda-t-elle._

\- Si on oublie notre petite escapade à New York, j'ai passé un siècle dans un cercueil. Je crois qu'il peut comprendre mon envie d'être seul avec toi.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et fondit sur ses lèvres, y déposant une multitude de baisers. Ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches et il la serra simplement dans ses bras durant de longues minutes. D'un geste brusque, il saisit l'arrière de ses cuisses et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit, son éternel sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper. _Chuchota-t-il._


	12. 11 - les brûlures

Mystic Falls, 2012

Malgré l'heure avancée, je ne dormais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Ou peut-être que je ne le voulais tout simplement pas. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Kol. J'avais peur que tout ne soit qu'une simple illusion. Que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que lorsque je me réveille, je me rende compte qu'il était toujours dans son cercueil, une dague enfoncée dans le cœur.

\- Arrête de me regarder. _Murmura-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux._

\- Tu adores quand on te regarde.

\- Tu devrais être en train de dormir.

\- Toi aussi.

Il soupira bruyamment, alluma la lampe de chevet et se coucha sur le côté. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens tandis que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour me ramener contre son torse chaud. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je connais ce regard. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là.

\- Mais je suis là. Et dans quelques jours, tu regretteras qu'Elijah m'ait réveillé.

\- En fait, j'ai prévu de demander à ton frère qu'il me donne une dague, pour que je puisse te poignarder à chaque fois que tu m'énerveras.

\- Dans ce cas, je risque d'être mis dans un cercueil bien plus souvent qu'avec Nik. _Blagua-t-il._

\- Je suis désolée, Kol. _Murmurais-je._

Je m'échappais de son étreinte et m'assis en ramenant le drap sur moi, couvrant ma nudité. À son tour, il se releva légèrement dans une position mi-couchée, mi assise, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Sa main trouva la mienne et nos doigts se nouèrent.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais réveillé ? _M'interrogea-t-il._

\- Je ne le savais pas. J'étais à Chicago quand Elijah m'a appelé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Il était tout à fait normal qu'il veuille savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Mais je compris qu'il ne voulait pas simplement savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé, il voulait également savoir ce que j'avais fait, si je l'avais attendu.

\- Tu veux la version longue ou la courte ?

\- Je veux tout savoir.

Alors je lui racontai. Je lui dis comment je m'étais opposée à ses frères lorsqu'il avait été dagué, à quel point j'en avais voulu à Elijah de ne pas me soutenir, comment Mikael nous avait fait fuir la Nouvelle Orléans, la façon dont j'avais décidé de quitter sa famille parce que je n'arrivais plus à vivre avec eux non seulement parce que je savais qu'il était au sous-sol enfermé dans un cercueil, mais aussi à cause de toute la peine que je ressentais. Je lui racontais également la début de vendetta que j'avais engagée contre Nik, au milieu des années 60, peu de temps après notre nuit de liberté à New York, avant que notre relation ne s'arrange, fin des années 80.

\- J'ai parcouru le monde à la recherche de sorcières. _Expliquais-je._ Je voulais tellement lui faire mal. Je voulais le briser. J'ai essayé de faire briser la malédiction de Marie Alice pour pouvoir récupérer la dague. Je voulais tellement qu'il paie pour tout ça.

\- Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Elle était intelligente.

\- Tu as toujours bien su t'entourer.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse et de m'inviter à continuer.

\- J'ai essayé de te réveiller. _Avouais-je._ Plusieurs fois.

\- Avant ou après notre petite entrevue en 63 ?

\- Les deux.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Ça en a pour moi.

\- Je suis toujours vivante non ?

Un éclat de fureur traversa ses yeux et avant que je n'ai pu l'en empêcher, il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon pour se précipiter vers le couloir.

\- Kol !

Attrapant sa chemise, je l'enfilais et la boutonnais rapidement tandis que je le rejoignais. Utilisant ma vitesse, je le rejoignis dans ce qui me sembla être l'atelier de Klaus. Ce dernier, quitta sa toile des yeux pour nous lancer un regard profondément ennuyé.

\- Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça. _Suppliais-je en lui barrant la route._

\- Ne reste pas là.

Attrapant son visage dans mes mains, je le forçais à baisser la tête vers moi. Son regard furieux trouva le mien et il me fit bien comprendre qu'il ne laisserait pas les choses comme elles étaient.

\- Je viens à peine de te retrouver. _Murmurais-je._

\- Il ne me mettra pas dans une boite. Pas cette fois.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

D'un geste rageur, il repoussa mes bras et s'écarta de quelques pas.

\- Tu voudrais que je le laisse tranquille alors qu'il t'a blessé. Alors que je sais qu'il a levé la main sur toi ?! _S'écria-t-il en désignant son frère d'un brusque geste de la main._

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié mon frère. _Intervint Nik, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres._

Posant mes deux mains sur le torse de Kol, je le stoppais dans son élan. Je savais pertinemment qu'il rêvait de pouvoir le faire souffrir. Pas seulement parce qu'il m'avait blessé, mais aussi parce que lui-même était affreusement blessé par son comportement et par celui du reste de sa famille.

\- Je t'en prie Kol. _Chuchotais-je._ S'il te plait.

Son regard glissa vers moi tandis qu'il désignait Klaus du doigt.

\- Je vais le tuer. _Me promit-il en disparaissant._

Le ricanement moqueur de Klaus me fit faire volte face.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé le pouvoir que tu avais sur lui fascinant. Le grand vilain Kol Mikaelson contrôlé par un simple petit vampire. C'est pathé...

Ma main s'écrasa sur sa joue sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter et le regard furieux qu'il me lança suffit amplement à me faire regretter mon geste. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de mon dos tandis qu'il fondit sur moi, ses doigts se refermèrent autour de mes poignets et il me ramena dangereusement à lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Ne t'avise pas de lever la main sur moi. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres ?

\- Combien de fois crois-tu qu'il me faille appeler Elijah et Kol pour qu'ils viennent te mettre une raclée ?

\- Ce sont mes frères.

\- Peut-être, mais ils savent à quel point tu peux être instable.

Il relâcha mes poignets et retourna à sa toile. Il recommença à peindre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Par ce simple geste, je compris qu'il me congédiait. Mais alors que j'allais passer la porte, sa voix m'arrêta.

\- Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- Je le suis Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'écraser face à toi ou te laisser blesser Kol sans opposer de résistance.

\- Je croyais que nous avions réussi à mettre notre rancœur de côté.

\- Et moi je croyais que tu m'avais enfin acceptée au sein de ta famille.

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- Vraiment ?

Sans surprise, je retrouvais Kol dans notre chambre. Les fenêtres ouvertes, laissait entrer un vent piquant qui me fit frissonner. Kol, lui, ne sillait pas. Debout dans la nuit, il regardait fixement un point imaginaire. Le plus silencieusement possible, je m'approchais de lui et déposais mes mains sur son torse. J'embrassais rapidement son omoplate avant de poser ma joue contre son dos.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point es-tu en colère ? _Murmurais-je._

\- Quatorze.

\- Parle-moi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me parler pour que je sache ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Je savais pertinemment que la façon dont l'ensemble de sa famille le traitait le blessait profondément. Malgré les apparences, il souhaitait avoir la reconnaissance de sa fratrie. Il voulait être aimé.

Derrière l'image du vampire originel sauvage et mauvais, il cachait des blessures profondément enfouies. Des marques indélébiles semblables à des brûlures dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

\- J'aime la façon dont tu lui as tenu tête. _M'ignora-t-il en faisant volte face._

\- Il était furieux.

Un éclat de rire secoua sa poitrine et il agrippa l'arrière de mes cuisses pour me soulever du sol tandis que je nouais mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses deux mains quittèrent progressivement mes cuisses, un de ses bras se noua autour de ma taille alors que sa main libre repoussa mes cheveux pour dégager mon cou.

\- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour te voir le gifler. _Murmura-t-il, le nez plongé dans mon cou._

\- Il m'aurait arraché le cœur s'il avait pu.

\- C'était à la fois amusant et terriblement excitant.

Il déposa une myriade de baiser sur ma gorge avant que ses crocs ne s'enfoncent dans ma chair tendre. Prise au dépourvu, un gémissement surpris m'échappa mais bien vite, la douleur s'estompa pour laisser place au plaisir. Il se délectait de chacune des gorgées qu'il buvait. Il suçota avidement la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se referme et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Son regard s'ancra dans le mien tandis qu'il relevait légèrement la tête pour me présenter sa propre gorge. Ma soif s'éveilla soudain et je sentis mon visage se transformer alors que je m'approchais de sa peau. Lorsque mes crocs s'y enfoncèrent, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma nuque et me maintenir fermement contre lui. D'un geste rapide, il s'allongea sur notre lit, m'entraînant à sa suite. Il se délectait presque autant de me sentir boire son sang que de boire le mien. Le partage de sang entre vampire était quelque chose de fort, d'intense. Jamais je ne boirais le sang d'un autre vampire que Kol et bien que j'en doutais, j'espérais qu'il me serait fidèle sur ce point là.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? _S'enquit-il quelques minutes plus tard._

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Offrant quelques caresses à la jeune femme dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine, Kol écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle lui racontait sur les inventions de ce siècle.

\- Tu vas adorer les boites de nuit. _Assura-t-elle._ Et je suis sûre que tu aimeras les voitures, la musique, les jeux vidéos, la télévision.

\- Je crois qu'il va me falloir des années pour m'habituer à tout ça.

\- Tu apprends vite.

\- J'aurais un excellent professeur.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant que la jeune femme ne dépose un baiser sur son torse.

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce que tu avais fait. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Je viens de tout te raconter.

\- Je ne parle pas de tes activités.

\- Tu parles des hommes ?

Un éclat amusé traversa le regard de la rouquine. Un siècle s'était écoulé et bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait que très peu, il se doutait qu'elle avait croisé la route de nombreux hommes.

\- Combien ?

\- Tu veux un chiffre ? _Pouffa-t-elle en se relevant légèrement._

\- Je veux savoir combien d'hommes ont partagés ton lit et combien ont réellement comptés pour toi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es sérieux ou non.

\- Je suis très sérieux.

\- J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde, de notre espèce, des sorciers, des loups-garous, des humains. Je me suis liée à certains d'entre eux. Beaucoup ont voulu me séduire, parfois je les ai laissé faire. Mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Jamais.

\- Jamais ?

Ses yeux se teintèrent de prétention tandis qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Aussi pitoyable que ça puisse paraître, je te suis restée fidèle.

\- Ce n'est pas pitoyable. Ça me prouve juste à quel point j'avais raison sur toi.

\- C'est pitoyable à partir du moment où je sais que si ça avait été moi dans ce cercueil tu n'aurais pas été aussi fidèle que je l'ai été.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Je te connais Kol. Je sais que tu aimes les femmes.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce genre de chose sans même que nous l'ayons vécu. Ne te tourmente pas avec ce genre de chose. Tu es la seule femme que je désire. Tu es la seule dont j'ai besoin. Tu es la seule qui me connaisse vraiment. Tu es la seule qui connaisse mes faiblesses, mes peurs et mes blessures. Tu es la seule qui puisse me faire oublier ma famille et leurs coups bas. Tu es la seule.

\- Je t'aime Kol Mikaelson. Pour toujours et à jamais.


	13. 12 - Apparat

Mystic Falls, 2012

En arrivant dans le salon, le lendemain matin, l'effervescence fut la première chose qui me frappa. Rebekah se faisait faire les ongles, Finn surveillait attentivement le couturier qui s'affairait sur son pantalon et Elijah cirait ses chaussures. Kol, lui, avait revêtit un costume trois pièces avec nœud papillon. Cela ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il portait durant le siècle précédent. Debout devant le miroir, il s'observait, un de ses sourires prétentieux au visage. Aucun des membres de la famille ne me vit entrer dans le salon, tous trop occupés ailleurs.

\- Rebekah, dis-moi que je suis splendide. _S'exclama Kol en fermant sa veste._

\- Kol, tu es gentil mais on ne peut pas m'hypnotiser. _Répondit cette dernière._

Finn lâcha échapper un franc sourire, Elijah quitta sa moue sérieuse et je ne pus retenir un rire amusé, leur faisant remarquer ma présence. Kol se tourna vers moi, écarta théâtralement les bras, dans l'attente d'un compliment.

\- Tu ne m'hypnotiseras pas pour avoir ta dose de compliment. _Prévins-je._

Avant qu'il puisse protester, Klaus entra comme une furie dans le salon, il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers sa sœur, manquant de me renverser au passage. Peu à peu, les humains présents dans la pièce s'éclipsèrent.

\- T'as voulu t'en prendre à Elena. Il me semble avoir été clair pourtant. _S'écria-t-il._

\- Et c'est repartit. _Sourit Rebekah, faussement amusée._

Kol s'assit sur une table en bois massif et m'attira contre lui. J'avais appris avec le temps qu'il préférait toujours m'avoir proche de lui lorsque Niklaus était dans la même pièce. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de s'intéresser à la dispute qui s'apprêtait à éclater.

\- Tu veux encore une dague dans le cœur ? _Menaça l'hybride._

\- Ça suffit avec tes menaces. _Protesta Kol._ Tu peux pas jouer à autre chose.

\- Toi va t'admirer devant le miroir, ça, tu sais le faire. _Contre-attaqua-t-il en se tournant brièvement vers nous._

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? Mon père, c'est ça ?

\- Non, Kol. Mais tu es chez moi aujourd'hui.

Kol se leva brusquement, me poussant sur le côté pour faire face à son frère.

\- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on aille régler ça dehors ?

Les deux originels s'affrontèrent de longues secondes du regard, tandis que j'attrapais la main de Kol dans l'espoir de tempérer ses envies de confrontations.

\- Ça suffit. _Tonna la voix d'Esther._ Niklaus, viens là.

L'hybride jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa mère avant de grimacer en voyant nos mains nouées. Il adressa un dernier regard à son frère, et soupira en rejoignant sa mère, tandis que Kol, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, jubilait. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ma joue.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de le provoquer. _Le réprimandais-je._

\- Il le mérite.

\- Peut-être. Mais lui, il ne risque pas de se faire mettre dans un cercueil.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ses menaces au sérieux.

\- C'est Niklaus Mikaelson, et je prends toutes ses menaces au sérieux.

\- Je me demande souvent ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'une jeune femme aussi sage s'intéresse à toi. _Intervint Elijah._

\- Tout est dans le charme mon frère. _Rétorqua-t-il._ Connais-tu une femme qui serait capable de résister à ce visage ? Et aussi extraordinaire sois-tu, mon cœur, tu as été incapable de me résister. _Sourit-il en caressant ma joue._

\- Je crois fortement que TU as été incapable de ME résister. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais celui qui me traquait sans relâche à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire pour que tu tombes sous mon charme.

\- Tu deviens presque offensant.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier, ma chère. _S'excusa-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes._

\- N'oublie jamais que tu as été celui qui a supplié pour que je pose l'œil sur toi. _Murmurais-je à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres._ Et si tu oses user de ton charme sur une autre femme que moi, je te planterais une dague dans le cœur moi-même.

Je lui adressais un sourire satisfait et m'éloignais finalement de lui.

\- Je crois que je vais te ramener à l'étage. _Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire._

\- Impossible. Il me reste quelques détails à régler pour ce soir.

Kol se comportait la plupart du temps comme un enfant capricieux. Et lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, ses lèvres se pinçaient dangereusement. Il se servit un verre de bourbon et s'installa dans le canapé aux côtés de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que moi ?

\- Le bal. Rebekah et moi devons nous rendre en ville avant de nous préparer pour ce soir.

\- Je viens à peine de me réveiller et tu décides déjà de m'abandonner ici ? _Bouda-t-il._

\- Quelques heures seul ne te feront pas de mal, Kol. Tu es un grand garçon, je suis sûre que tu peux gérer ça.

Rebekah enfila rapidement sa veste et sortit de la pièce et alors que je m'apprêtais à en faire autant, Kol attrapa gentiment ma main et me ramena contre lui.

\- De quelle couleur sera ta robe ?

\- Rose.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se pencher vers mon oreille.

\- Sois prudente. _Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau._

\- Fais en sorte de ne pas être dagué d'accord ?

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Parfait. _Souris-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois._ On se voit ce soir.

En passant la porte, je me tournais une dernière fois vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

\- Et ne tue personne. _Criais-je en m'en allant._

\- Elle est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? _Sourit bêtement Kol en entendant la porte claquer._

Le Mystic Grill fut notre premier arrêt, Rebekah tenait à faire de Matt Donovan, le serveur et ami d'Elena Gilbert son cavalier et pour cela, elle avait décidé d'aller lui donner une invitation en personne.

\- C'est lui. _Me murmura-t-elle en désignant un jeune homme blond._

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

\- Certaine.

\- Tes frères vont détester.

La fête battait déjà son plein lorsque Valentina et Rebekah se montrèrent enfin. La rouquine portait une magnifique d'un rose profond qui mettait chacune de ses formes en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon travaillé, dévoilant délicieusement son cou. Dès qu'il la vit, Kol ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle. Sa seule présence fit se retourner quelques invités. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des marches, Kol l'accueillit d'un baisemain révérencieux et lui proposa son bras.

\- Tu es magnifique. _Sourit-il._

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Les minutes passèrent et vint finalement l'heure du discours. Discours, dont Elijah se chargea. L'ensemble de la famille était théâtralement perchée sur les escaliers de l'immense bâtisse. Kol, fièrement posté aux côtés de sa compagne.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous rapprocher. _Commença Elijah._ Bienvenue et merci de vous être joint à nous. Sachez que lorsque notre mère que voici se met en tête de réunir notre famille il est de tradition que nous commencions la soirée par un bal. Nous avons opté ce soir pour une très ancienne valse, alors si vous voulez bien vous trouver un partenaire, le bal se tiendra dans le grand salon.

Valentina n'avait plus participé à un bal depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne cacha pas sa joie lorsque Kol la fit valser. Elle accepta ensuite avec plaisir de partager quelques danses avec Elijah. Profitant de ce moment seule avec lui pour discuter.

\- Tu es magnifique. _La complimenta-t-il._

\- Merci.

\- Apprécies-tu la soirée ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point.

\- Je crois que ton sourire en dit assez long.

Remarquant que la jeune femme ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux, Elijah fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _S'enquit-il._

\- J'ai vu Kol et Rebekah parler ensemble tout à l'heure. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Et lorsque je les ai rejoints pour savoir de quoi ils discutaient, Kol s'est empressé de changer de sujet.

\- Tu penses qu'ils manigancent quelque chose ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas. Mais tu connais Kol.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent après le bref discours d'Esther, lorsqu'elle ne retrouva plus la trace du cadet Mikaelson. Elle avait eut beau vérifier tout autour d'elle, il restait introuvable. Alors qu'elle allait s'éclipser pour vérifier l'étage, la main de Klaus attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? _L'interrogea-t-il._ Il serait mal vu que mon frère et toi vous éclipsiez comme des voleurs.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Est-ce que tu as vu Kol ?

\- Non. Je pensais qu'il était avec toi. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne le trouve pas. Il n'est nulle part. _Expliqua-t-elle nerveusement._

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi inquiète ?

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brusquement les fit tout les deux se retourner. Et sa peur ne fit que s'accroître.

\- Damon ! _S'écria Stefan en le rejoignant._ T'es dingue.

Peu à peu, l'ensemble de la famille se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Valentina retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Damon Salvatore debout devant le corps inerte de Kol, allongé sur le sol.

\- Un petit peu oui. _Répondit l'aîné._ Mais loin de moi l'idée de causer le moindre problème.

Alors qu'il se tournait pour quitter la propriété, Valentina utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se poster face à lui et lui briser la nuque.

\- Maintenant, tu n'en créeras plus. _Murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Kol._

Valentina avait quitté sa robe de soirée pour des vêtements bien plus confortable. Faisant les cents pas devant le lit où Kol gisait toujours inconscient. Klaus, assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, la regardait patiemment.

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? Il se réveillera.

\- Parce que j'aspirais à autre chose. J'espérais que nous pourrions nous amuser.

\- Tu connais Kol.

\- Oui, je le connais. J'espérais simplement qu'il pourrait faire un effort. Au moins pour moi.

\- Il tient à toi.

\- Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tuer des gens.

Inconscient de ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres d'eux, ils continuèrent à tergiverser. S'inquiétant pour des choses puériles alors que leurs vies à tous étaient menacées. Ignorant que toute cette soirée n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une vaste comédie.

En ouvrant les yeux, Kol s'attendait à voir Valentina. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit couchée à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'il ne se réveille. Au lieu de ça, il ne vit qu'un lit vide et froid. Pris de panique, il se releva brusquement et chercha la jeune femme des yeux. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle était assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Il tenta un sourire mais il se heurta à un visage impassible qu'il avait si peu l'habitude de voir. Ses yeux bruns habituellement doux étaient froids et emplis de fureur. L'originel se leva et se dirigea vers elle mais comme il s'y attendait elle lui fit signe de rester loin d'elle.

\- Tu es fâchée ? _S'enquit-il bêtement._

\- Est-ce que je suis fâchée ? Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tenté de tuer quelqu'un, que tu t'étais fait briser la nuque et que j'ai été obligée de briser la nuque de Damon Salvatore pour le lui faire payer.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait brisé la nuque à ce crétin de Salvatore et cette idée le remplissait de joie et de fierté. Il aurait aimait assister à ce spectacle autant qu'il aurait voulu la voir gifler Klaus sans que ce dernier ne puisse riposter.

\- Tu es un crétin. _Cracha-t-elle froidement coupant court à ses rêveries._

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Cette simple question suffit à la mettre hors d'elle. Elle se releva brusquement et se jeta sur lui, tentant vainement de le blesser tandis qu'il bataillait pour retenir ses mains loin de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'intercepter, la main de Valentina s'écrasa sur sa joue et ce geste sembla l'aider à retrouver son calme puisqu'elle cessa tout mouvement.

\- Je te déteste. _Murmura-t-elle._

Il fondit sur elle en moins d'une seconde et sa main sur referma sur son cou.

\- Tu me détestes ? _Répéta-t-il rageusement._ Tu me détestes tellement que tu as brisé le cou de crétin de Salvatore. Si tu me déteste autant que ça, peut-être aurais-tu dû profiter que mon frère m'ait planté une dague en plein cœur pour t'éloigner de moi. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as décidé de m'attendre patiemment pendant un siècle. Tu m'aimes. _Murmura-t-il._ Tu m'aimes tellement que si je te le demandais tu serais capable d'aller me décrocher la lune.


	14. 13 - Mr Tambourine Man

_Mystic Falls, 2012_

Le lendemain matin, tout sembla être plus calme. Chaque membre de la famille originelle vaquait à ses occupations. Finn était à l'étage, Elijah triturait quelque chose en silence, Klaus dessinait, Kol ne cessait de parler pour ne rien dire et Rebekah était introuvable. Valentina, elle, restait silencieuse. Assise à côté de Klaus, elle s'évertuait à éviter le regard de Kol. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille l'avait profondément blessée.

\- Est-ce que vous allez finir par vous parler ? _Interrogea Klaus sans lever les yeux de son dessin._

\- Non. _Répondit-elle fermement au même moment où Kol disait oui._

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser ?- Je me fiche de tes excuses.

\- Où est Rebekah ? _S'enquit-il soudainement._

\- C'est à toi qu'elle demande de tuer ses potentiels petits-amis, c'est toi qui devrait savoir où ta sœur a passé la nuit.

\- Vous êtes tellement proches toutes les deux, j'ai cru que tu savais quelque chose.

\- Elle a peut-être enfin compris que cette famille était trop barge pour être reconstruite et qu'elle a décidé de filer.

Les deux amoureux se fusillèrent silencieusement du regard. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, força Kol à se détourner pour se lever.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, la voilà. _S'écria-t-il._

Une Rebekah vêtue de la même façon que la veille fit irruption. Lorsqu'elle tenta de pénétrer dans la pièce, il l'en empêcha en se postant face à elle.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin. _Ordonna-t-elle._

\- Tu n'es pas rentrée de toute la nuit, c'est scandaleux. _La taquina Kol._ J'espère que tu as trouvé mieux que ce roturier, Matt c'est ça ?

\- Si tu ne la fermes pas, la prochaine chose qui sortira de ta bouche ce seront tes dents. _Cracha-t-elle._

Valentina et Klaus échangèrent un sourire amusé, et l'idée d'aider Rebekah traversa brièvement l'esprit de la rouquine.

\- Ne commence pas Klaus. _Prévint-elle en bousculant Kol pour faire un pas dans le salon._

\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. _Sourit le concerné._

\- Je m'ennuie. _Soupira Kol en se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment._ Notre sœur est une catin, mais elle au moins elle s'amuse. J'ai besoin de me divertir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, sors. Va t'amuser. _Lui répondit son frère._

\- Ce n'est pas drôle tout seul, viens avec moi. Tu me dois bien ça après m'avoir planté une dague en plein cœur.

\- Tu as gagné, après tout pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de relâcher la pression après ta tentative de meurtre sur le cavalier de Rebekah. _Accepta l'hybride en se levant._

Avant de suivre son frère, Kol s'approcha de Valentina, se pencha vers elle et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Sans même qu'elle ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre silencieusement : ne tue personne. Il hocha brièvement la tête à sa supplique silencieuse et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Oui s'il vous plait allez vous en. Il y a assez d'hommes comme ça qui traîne dans cette maison.

\- Pas plus que dans ton lit. _Sourit Kol en pointant sa sœur du doigt._ _  
_\- Fichez le camp. Tout les deux. _S'écria-t-elle en lui lançant ses chaussures qu'il esquiva rapidement._

Avant que Rebekah n'ait pu proposer quoi que ce soit à Valentina, cette dernière se leva et s'enferma à l'étage. Elle préférait éviter d'avoir à passer du temps avec l'un des membres de la famille originelle. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, loin de tout le drame qui les entourait toujours. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, profitant de la quiétude momentanée qui lui était offerte.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brusquement la réveilla en sursaut. Elle tourna la tête la personne qui venait la déranger et s'adoucit légèrement en voyant Kol. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le matelas.

\- Tout va bien ?

Contrairement à ce matin, toutes traces d'amusement avaient désertés son regard. Sa mine était plus sombre que jamais. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il esquissa un pas dans sa direction, qu'elle vit le trou dans son t-shirt.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?- Il faut qu'on parte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lève-toi, emballe tes affaires et on s'en va. _Ordonna-t-il en s'affairant dans la pièce._

Sans lui laisser le temps de contester, Kol s'empara de ses vêtements et les jeta négligemment dans sa valise. Il courait, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, partout dans la chambre, empaquetant leurs affaires à vitesse grand V tandis que la jeune femme le regardait, perdue. Il refermait à peine sa valise lorsqu'elle se leva pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je te raconterai quand on sera en route.

Sans poser plus de question, Valentina prit la route avec lui. Le silence régnait en maître dans l'habitacle. Kol, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire ? Que sa mère et son frère avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui et le restant de sa famille de mourir, éteignant par la même occasion la race des vampires ?Encore une fois, sa famille avait réussi à le blesser et pour une fois, Klaus n'y était pour rien. Si même sa propre mère ne parvenait pas à lui témoigner un peu d'amour comment cela pourrait-il être possible pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Il se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme qui lui retourna son regard.

\- Tu comptes m'en parler ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Tu sais que je ne te cache jamais rien.

\- Tu as toujours eu tes secrets, Kol. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à devoir fuir régulièrement ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. _Soupira-t-il._

\- Alors ce n'est pas à propos de Klaus ?

\- Non, mon très cher frère ne cherche pas à me remettre dans une boîte. Ça t'étonne n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'interroge, c'est tout.

La tension dans la voiture était presque insoutenable. Le jeune originel ne quittait pas Valentina des yeux, la main posée sur la sienne, il noua ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme et retourna à son cette histoire lui avait finalement fait ouvrir les yeux sur la sienne. Valentina était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle était la seule personne sur cette terre qui tenait à lui, et il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'il la protège peu importe le prix à payer.

 ***~*~*~*Let me forget about today until tomorrow*~*~*~***

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à Baltimore quelques heures plus tard. Pourquoi Baltimore ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il l'avait simplement laissée choisir leur destination, après tout, elle connaissait le nouveau monde bien mieux que lui.

\- C'est ta maison ? _S'enquit-il en inspectant les lieux._ _  
_\- C'est un appartement. _Rectifia-t-elle._ Et oui, c'est chez moi.  
\- Je pensais que tu étais à Chicago ?  
\- C'était le cas.  
\- Alors pourquoi as-tu un appartement ici ?£  
\- Je suis vieille, Kol. J'ai un pied à terre dans de nombreux états.  
\- Dans d'autres pays ?

Elle opina silencieusement, se rendant déjà dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une poche de sang. Elle attrapa un verre et entreprit d'y verser le précieux liquide.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim. _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

Une main posée sur son ventre la ramena fermement contre lui, le dos plaqué contre son torse chaud. De sa main libre, il dégagea son cou en ramenant ses cheveux sur son épaule et déposa une myriade de baiser sur sa peau sensible.

\- Je ne suis pas ta réserve de sang personnelle.

\- Pourtant, j'aimerais être la tienne. _Murmura-t-il._ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est excitant de te sentir perdre le contrôle.

\- Je ne perds jamais le contrôle.

Il pouffa légèrement contre sa peau tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée.

\- Bien sûr que tu perds le contrôle.

Quand elle eut terminé son repas, il la fit se retourner et la souleva pour la déposer sur le plan de travail. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser avec passion. D'un geste brusque et sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent, il déchira le haut de Valentina sans qu'elle ne proteste. Elle ne l'arrêta pas non plus lorsqu'il la débarrassa de son pantalon et qu'il fit de même avec ses propres vêtements. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était sa façon à lui de vouloir oublier ce qu'il s'était passé à Mystic Falls, sa façon à lui de lui prouver combien il tenait à ée sur le ventre, la tête confortablement posée sur l'oreiller, elle profitait des caresses que lui prodiguait son amant. Bien qu'il semblait un peu plus calme que quelques heures plus tôt, Valentina voyait parfaitement que quelque chose le tourmentait encore.

\- Parle-moi. _Murmura-t-ell_ e en déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Elle a essayé de nous tuer. _Finit-il par avouer._

\- Qui ?

\- Esther. Elle ne voulait pas nous réunir, elle voulait en finir avec nous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous étions liés. Si un de nous mourrait, les autres aussi. Et avec nous tous les autres vampires.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Elle nous a liés grâce au sang du double. _Expliqua-t-il._ Et Finn était l'agneau sacrificiel. Elijah aurait dû laisser Rebekah tuer ce foutu double Petrova.

\- Finn était prêt à mourir ?

\- Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur lui ? Il déteste ce qu'il est depuis toujours.

\- Ton t-shirt était troué. _Se souvient-elle._

\- J'ai été dagué. Mais Nik m'a sauvé. Alors, nous sommes partis confronter notre mère et l'enfant prodige. Mais avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils ont disparus. Et ensuite j'ai pensé à toi. Elijah m'a dit que tu étais toute seule au manoir. Et j'ai eu peur qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.

\- Alors tu es directement venu me chercher.

\- Mais mademoiselle allait très bien. Elle dormait comme si ce n'était pas le chaos dehors.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a fui ? Pour qu'Esther ne puisse pas me tuer ?

\- On a fui parce qu'aucun de nous n'était en sécurité là-bas. Et c'est toujours ce que tu as voulu non ? M'avoir pour toi toute seule.

\- Ne fais pas comme si on avait quitté ta famille pour me faire plaisir.

\- C'est en partie pour ça. On peut enfin vivre la vie que t'as toujours voulue, sans tous les drames que ma famille apporte.

\- Alors c'est juste toi et moi ?

\- Exactement, juste toi et moi.

Elle opina silencieusement tandis que Kol se tournait vers elle, lui lançant un de ses regards intenses. À cet instant précis, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait lu dans son esprit sans le moindre remord. Et s'il le pouvait, il lui demanderait de le contraindre à oublier toute cette mascarade. Oublier. C'était ce qu'il désirait de plus cher.

\- Tu m'aimes ? _S'enquit-il dans un murmure._

\- Evidemment.

\- Dis-le.

\- Je t'aime, Kol.

\- Dis-le encore.

\- Je t'aime.

Il fondit sur elle, déposa quelques baisers le long de son dos tout en lui murmurant de le lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Montre-le-moi. _Murmura-t-il à son oreille._ Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes.

La jeune femme se retourna, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable, gardant les yeux profondément ancrés dans ceux de Kol.

\- Fais-moi oublier.

Son murmure ressemblait vaguement à une supplique et la détresse dans ses yeux, suffit à lui briser le cœur. Ça suffit à lui rappeler ô combien Kol était brisé.

 ***~*~*~*I'm ready to go anywhere*~*~*~***

Alors que Valentina était profondément endormie, Kol entendit la discrète mélodie du téléphone portable que lui avait donné Nik avant qu'il ne quitte Mystic Falls. Jetant un regard au vampire endormi dans ses bras, il s'extirpa prudemment des draps, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et sorti le téléphone portable de la poche de son qu'il ne soit réveillé que depuis très peu de temps, son frère lui avait dit que cette nouvelle technologie était un jeu d'enfant. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué que lorsque quelqu'un désirait le contacter, son nom apparaissait sur l'écran et qu'il lui fallait appuyer sur le bouton vert pour dé c'est justement son nom qui s'affichait sur cet écran. Hésitant quelques secondes, le jeune originel finit par répondre et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler quand je serais avec elle. _Maugréa-t-il._

\- Comment suis-je censé savoir que vous êtes ensembles ?

\- C'est l'aube, avec qui veux-tu que je sois ?

\- Les choses se compliquent. Il semblerait qu'un nouveau chêne blanc ait poussé après que nous ayons brûlé l'ancien. Rebekah et moi allons approfondir nos recherches.

\- Alors en plus d'être tous liés, il existe un moyen de nous tuer ?

\- Nous retrouverons l'arbre, et le brûleront à nouveau. Tout ira bien.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Je sais où est Jeremy Gilbert. _Annonça l'hybride de but en blanc._ Tu es toujours d'accord ?

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour faire souffrir ce fichu double et son chien de garde. Où est-il ?

\- A Denver.

\- Et comment suis-je censé convaincre Valentina d'aller à Denver ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'hypnotiser.

\- Je ne lui ferai jamais ça.

\- Alors, il va falloir que tu trouves une excuse. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as entendu parler du zoo de Denver et que tu adorerais y aller. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de satisfaire un de tes caprices.

\- Ne m'appelle plus quand je suis avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant de notre arrangement. Et détruit ce foutu chêne. _Ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher._

Il fourra son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau et s'appuya contre le plan de travail en soupirant bruyamment. Il passa une main sur son visage en réfléchissant à la situation. Il était hors de question qu'elle sache qu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls pour garder un œil sur Jeremy Gilbert pour éventuellement faire pression sur le double. Il savait pertinemment comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait la fallait qu'il lui mente. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui cacher la vérité. Ce qu'il faisait était ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Pour eux. Il ne laisserait plus jamais Elena Gilbert tenter de détruire la seule famille l'ayant toujours aimé. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse la moindre opportunité au double de le séparer de Valentina. Et pour ça, il ne reculerait certainement pas devant le fait de devoir menacer son frère.

\- Kol ? _S'enquit la voix ensommeillée de sa compagne._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien, chérie. Je buvais juste un verre. _Sourit-il en la rejoignant._

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien.

Il reprit sa place dans le lit et la serra fermement contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? _Chuchota-t-elle contre son torse._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, elle le connaissait définitivement trop bien.

\- Je pensais à l'endroit où on pourrait aller.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de Denver ?


	15. 14 - Burger Queen

_Denver, 2012_

 ***~*~*~*~*Things aren't what they seem *~*~*~*~***

La vie sans l'ensemble de la fratrie Mikaelson lui semblait paisible. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait désiré : un chez elle qu'elle partageait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et uniquement avec lui. Bien que se retrouver loin de tous les drames qui accompagnaient, perpétuellement, les Mikaelson l'avait quelque peu chamboulée, elle s'était maintenant faite à cette vie et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde avec son ancienne. Elle semblait différente, plus libre, plus heureuse.

Kol aussi était différent. Il n'avait encore massacré personne, il semblait apprécier leur train de vie et il s'était même lié d'amitié avec un humain. Et bien que Valentina s'en était étonnée, elle s'y était accoutumée et s'était elle aussi liée d'amitié avec le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Maugréa Kol en sentant la jeune femme échapper à son étreinte pour quitter leur lit._

\- Je me lève.

Le vampire originel retint avec peine un soupir exaspéré, il savait pertinemment qu'elle se levait, il voulait simplement savoir pourquoi. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir enfiler le t-shirt qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol lorsqu'il était rentré en pleine nuit. L'idée qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir d'être rentré si tard lui traversa brièvement l'esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement, elle appréciait cette vie et elle ne lui reprocherait jamais d'être sorti avec ce crétin de Jeremy Gilbert si elle pensait qu'il s'était amusé.

\- Il est presque midi. _L'informa-t-elle en tirant les rideaux._ On doit rejoindre Jeremy pour déjeuner, tu te souviens ?

Cette fois, il ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas la vie à Denver, le dire équivaudrait à dire qu'il n'aimait pas le fait que Valentina et lui partageait enfin le même toit sans être sans cesse chaperonnés par un membre de sa famille et ce serait totalement faux. Il adorait être ici, avec elle et pouvoir profiter de ce genre de vie. Mais une part de lui détestait Denver, et ce à cause de Jeremy Gilbert.

\- On pourrait annuler ? _Proposa-t-il._ Et remettre ça à plus tard.

\- Et si j'avais vraiment envie de manger à l'extérieur ? _S'enquit-elle en se dirigeant vers la penderie._

\- Rien ne nous empêche d'y aller.

La jeune femme tira une de ses nombreuses robes et la tendit devant elle pour l'observer de longues secondes.

\- Mais sans Jeremy. _Ajouta Kol._

\- Il y a un problème avec Jeremy ?

Il percevait parfaitement la tension dans sa voix et il leva les yeux au ciel en se levant à son tour. Il se dirigea vers elle, jeta la robe qu'elle tenait contre elle sur le lit et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Depuis quand je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir envie de passer du temps seul avec toi ?

\- Tu as juste envie de passer du temps avec moi, il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre. _Assura-t-il._

La jeune femme garda le silence un instant avant de nouer ses mains autour de son cou et de se coller à lui.

\- On va aller déjeuner en ville avec Jeremy. _Annonça-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation._

Ses doigts se dénouèrent et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les caressa d'un air distrait.

\- Et ensuite, on rentrera et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut.

Appuyant ses dires, elle fit glisser ses paumes le long de son torse, se délectant de la façon dont ses muscles roulaient sous ses doigts, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Ses doigts longèrent l'élastique de son boxer et elle vit les yeux de Kol s'assombrir de désir, lui arrachant un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Tout ce qu'on veut ? _Répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque._

\- Absolument. _Approuva-t-elle._ Mais en attendant, on doit se préparer.

\- On pourrait gagner du temps en prenant une douche ensemble.

\- On en perdrait énormément. _Rectifia-t-elle en se détachant de lui._

La porte de la salle de bain se referma sur Valentina et Kol passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. La dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit aussi nerveux c'était à Noël en 1914 lorsqu'il avait compris que son frère allait le daguer et qu'il allait abandonner Valentina.

Il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme n'aurait pas une réaction aussi violente que Klaus, mais il savait également qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ce nouveau mensonge sans broncher. Si elle apprenait un jour, qu'il l'avait entraîné à Denver, uniquement dans le but de surveiller Jeremy Gilbert pour le compte de son frère, Ce serait une catastrophe pour lui et pour leur couple.

* * *

Attablés autour d'une table d'un petit restaurant, principalement fréquenté par des étudiants, les trois amis bavardaient gaiement, enfin Valentina faisait la conversation à Jeremy pendant que Kol restait résolument silencieux. Une de ses mains caressait méthodiquement ses cheveux tandis qu'il écoutait distraitement les dires de sa compagne en regardant autour d'eux. Il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose et Valentina ignorait si c'était une proie ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

\- L'autre jour j'ai croisé Lia. _Lança-t-elle sur un ton faussement désinvolte._

\- Lia ? _Répéta Kol en se tournant vers elle._

\- La petite blonde qui se balade toujours avec ses écouteurs. _Clarifia Jeremy._

\- On a discuté un moment et je l'ai invité au centre d'entraînement.

La main de Kol s'immobilisa et il croisa le regard de Jeremy, venait-elle vraiment de les entraîner dans un double rencard ?

\- Tu m'as organisé un rencard ? _Sourit Jeremy._

\- C'est plutôt une sortie entre amis.

Le jeune Gilbert haussa les sourcils et la jeune femme soupira bruyamment.

\- D'accord ! _Capitula-t-elle._ C'est peut-être un rencard. Mais j'ai aussi fait ça pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie. Je m'ennuie toujours à mourir.

\- Tu es supposée m'encourager. _Intervint Kol._

\- Tu ne rates jamais une balle. Tu n'as pas besoin de mes encouragements. Maugréa-t-elle

Au moment même où le portable de Kol se mit à sonner, il se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais toujours besoin de tes encouragements. _Chuchota-t-il._ Affaire de famille, je reviens.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la jeune femme le regarda sortir du restaurant pour prendre son appel et bien qu'elle aurait pu, sans aucun mal, écouter sa conversation, elle préféra s'abstenir.

\- Je ne savais pas que Kol avait de la famille. _Intervint Jeremy._ Il m'a dit que ses parents étaient morts.

\- Il a trois frères et une sœur. Mais, ils ne sont pas très proches. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Et toi, ta famille ?

\- Je n'ai que ma sœur.

\- Elle vit à Denver ?

Avant que Jeremy n'ait pu lui répondre, un étudiant l'accosta, ils parlèrent durant ce qui ressembla une éternité avant que le nouveau venu ne décide enfin de tracer sa route.

\- Salut Gilbert. _Lança-t-il avant de s'en aller._

Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit immédiatement à l'entente de ce nom. Gilbert. Gilbert comme Elena Gilbert. Combien y avait-il de probabilité pour que Jeremy Gilbert et ce maudit double ne soit pas de la même famille ? En tournant la tête pour découvrir un Kol plus stoïque que jamais, elle eut sa réponse : Il n'y en avait aucune.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, la jeune femme resta d'un calme olympien. Elle afficha un sourire de façade durant tout le restant de leur dîner et continua même à parler avec Jeremy de la dénommée Lia.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement se fit dans le silence le plus total. Valentina regardait obstinément par la fenêtre, refusant de croiser son regard. Elle n'était pas seulement en colère qu'il lui ait délibérément menti, elle était blessée. Toute cette nouvelle vie qu'elle appréciait tant n'était rien d'autre qu'une mascarade. Et elle se sentait tellement idiote d'avoir cru que Kol appréciait autant qu'elle tout ça.

\- Valentina. _Murmura Kol._

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. _Siffla-t-elle._

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer.

Alors qu'elle était prête à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna brusquement. L'originel passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque en croisant son regard froid. Son visage était plus fermé que jamais et s'il n'avait pas été un vampire originel, sa mine sombre l'aurait réellement inquiété.

\- M'expliquer ? _Répéta-t-elle en se dirigeant dangereusement vers lui._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer, Kol ? Que, encore une fois, tu t'es joué de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu m'as fait croire qu'on avait quitté Mystic Falls à cause de ta mère ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Parce que c'était un endroit dangereux pour moi. Parce que tu avais peur pour moi.

\- C'était le cas !

\- Tu m'as fait croire que tu voulais venir vivre à Denver parce que c'était une ville qui t'intéressait. _Continua-t-elle._ Tu m'as fait croire que tu aimais cette vie autant que moi.

\- Et c'est le cas !

\- Ne me mens pas ! _Hurla-t-elle._ J'en ai assez de tes mensonges.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge. _Assura-t-il._ J'adore vivre ici avec toi.

\- Mais tu m'as attirée ici sous un faux prétexte ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu voulais t'éloigner de ta famille, que tu voulais que ce soit juste toi et moi.

\- Et c'était vrai !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve avec Jeremy Gilbert ?! _S'époumona-t-elle._

Kol sentit son calme s'évaporer de son être. Une rage intense s'empara de lui et il fondit sur la jeune femme. Personne ne lui parlait sur ce ton, même pas elle. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ses bras et il la plaqua avec violence contre le mur derrière elle.

\- Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. _S'écria-t-il en retour._

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as menti dans mon propre intérêt ?

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Tu m'as mentis, Kol. Tu m'avais promis que ce ne serait que toi et moi. Qu'on arrêterait de suivre les ordres de Klaus, qu'on fuirait tous les drames de la famille Mikaelson, qu'on pourrait faire notre vie sans qu'il y ait toujours une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- Nous ne sommes plus avec Nik, personne ne nous menace ! Nous sommes libres !

\- Nous ne le sommes pas. _Contra-t-elle en le repoussant brusquement._ Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait l'être si tu n'arrêtes pas de suivre les ordres de ton frère !

\- Je le fais pour nous ! _Hurla-t-il en attrapant à nouveau ses bras._

Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se raidir sous ses doigts et malgré l'attitude de femme sûre d'elle qu'elle dégageait, son regard la trahissait. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait le montrer. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il l'impressionnait toujours, et ce même après les nombreuses années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Avec une autre, il aurait pu se délecter de cette lueur de peur. Il en aurait même joué, après tout, terrifier les gens avait été un de ses passe-temps favoris, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une vulgaire proie. C'était Valentina et ça changeait complètement la donne. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Bien sûr, il ne supportait pas que quiconque lui parle sur ce ton, mais l'effrayer, était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Aucun des deux vampires ne détourna les yeux. Peu à peu, le corps de Kol se détendit, son visage commença à recouvrer l'expression qu'il arborait toujours en sa présence et son regard s'adoucit. Ses doigts, qui la maintenant toujours fermement par les épaules, se desserrèrent et sa poigne de fer se transforma en une douce caresse. Il n'avait qu'une envie : poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, Valentina utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se défaire de son étreinte, le prenant de court.

\- C'est faux. _Murmura-t-elle._ Ce que tu fais, tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour nous. Tu le fais pour toi. Pour assouvir une stupide vengeance. Et c'est idiot, Kol. Parce que ça ne nous apportera rien de bon. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon.

\- J'ai déjà un frère moralisateur, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas besoin que tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté. Alors peut-être que tu devrais te mettre à écouter Elijah.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement mais la voix de Kol l'arrêta sur le palier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _-_ Je m'en vais.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Là où tu ne seras pas.


	16. 15 - Finir à terre

_Denver, 2012_

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était seul. Trois jours que Valentina avait claqué la porte. Il avait pensé, qu'une fois sa colère envolée, elle serait revenue. Mais il s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas revenue. Il avait tenté de l'appeler, lui avait laissé une tonne de messages sans jamais obtenir de réponses. Jamais dans sa vie, trois jours ne lui avaient semblés aussi longs. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer qu'elle ne passe l'éponge une nouvelle fois sur ses agissements.

Il ne voulait voir, ni entendre personne, il ne voulait pas avoir à parler à quelqu'un et surtout pas à un membre de sa famille mais Klaus, qui n'avait cessé de l'appeler depuis tôt le matin, ne semblait pas d'avis de le laisser tranquille. Il empoigna son portable alors qu'il recommençait à sonner pour, ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, et le colla à son oreille.

\- Quoi ? _Aboya-t-il._

\- Ça fait des heures que je tente de t'appeler. _Lui répondit son frère, d'une voix traînante._ J'ai même tenté d'appeler Valentina mais aucun de vous ne semble avoir la décence de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que ce passe-t-il à Denver pour qu'aucun de vous ne réponde ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde Nik.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Klaus laisse échapper un ricanement. Kol leva les yeux au ciel et l'envie de jeter ce stupide téléphone pour ne plus entendre son idiot de frère, lui traversa brièvement l'esprit.

\- Il fallait bien qu'elle sache un jour où l'autre. _Reprit l'hybride._

\- Épargne-moi cette conversation. _Ronchonna son cadet._

\- Au vue de votre silence, j'imagine que tu as trouvé un moyen de te faire pardonner.

Face au manque de réponse de Kol, Klaus gloussa. Cette situation semblait profondément l'amuser et ça ne l'étonnait pas. Son frère avait toujours aimé remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de lui faire oublier cet écart très rapidement. _Sourit Klaus._

Après tout, elle n'a jamais pu te résister bien longtemps.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je préfère raccrocher.

\- Bien que ta relation m'intéresse énormément, il y a malheureusement autre chose. Il semblerait que Damon et Elena soit en route pour Denver. Ils sont peut-être même déjà arrivés.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ?! _Râla Kol._

\- J'ai essayé. _Fit-il remarquer._ Il y a autre chose.

\- Autre chose ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Ils tentent de savoir de laquelle de nos lignées ils descendent.

Kol soupira bruyamment et se passa la main sur le visage. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être pires ? Valentina l'avait quitté, le laissant dans un état plus pitoyable que jamais, Damon et Elena était à Denver pour récupérer Jeremy et ils prévoyaient de tuer un nouveau membre de sa famille.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Une dernière chose, Kol. _Le retint son frère._

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais lui acheter des fleurs.

\- Oh la ferme. _Soupira-t-il._

Avant de raccrocher, il entendit l'éclat de rire de son frère, le faisant pester un peu plus.

* * *

Assise derrière le volant de sa voiture, Valentina hésitait. Elle avait invité Lia à se joindre à elle pendant que les garçons frappaient les balles. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changées et elle ignorait ce qu'elle était censée faire, dire à Lia que leur rencontre était annulée ou y aller tout de même et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Son temps de réflexion fut coupé court lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune femme se diriger vers sa voiture. La rouquine s'extirpa du véhicule en soupirant et se colla un sourire factice sur le visage. Elle salua l'humaine et elles se mirent toutes deux en route vers le centre d'entraînement, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Tout laissait présager qu'elle allait passer un bon moment en compagnie de la jeune femme. Elle qui n'avait que peu de contact avec la gente féminine se ravissait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Tout semblait aller bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne trouvent Kol allongé sur le sol.

Contrairement à Valentina, Lia ne remarqua pas tout de suite le morceau de bois, visiblement enfoncé dans son cœur, qui ressortait dans son dos. Mais lorsqu'elle le remarqua, un hurlement de terreur s'échappa des lèvres de l'humaine. Le vampire l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à la regarder. Une fois qu'elle eut toute son attention, elle commença à parler.

\- Tu es venue au centre d'entraînement, mais tu n'as trouvé personne.

\- Il n'y avait personne. _Répéta-t-elle vaguement._

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi et oublier que tu nous as un jour rencontré.

Lia sembla perdue un instant, mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne fasse demi tour pour rentrer chez elle. La rouquine soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers le corps de son amant. Elle le coucha sur le côté, et d'un geste brusque, retira le morceau de batte de baseball qui le traversait son corps.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne ne les regardait avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps inanimé. Elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour le ramener dans la voiture où elle l'installa sur le siège passager avant de se mettre au volant. Tout en conduisant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester à voix haute, contre lui, contre elle-même et contre la famille Mikaelson toute entière.

Kol commença à se réveiller assez rapidement. Il poussa un grognement avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Ses mains se portèrent par réflexes sur sa poitrine, s'attendant à trouver un morceau de bois mais au lieu de ça, il n'y avait rien. Il lança un regard autour de lui et la première chose qu'il vit fut Valentina. Sans lui adresser le moindre regard, elle lui tendit une poche de sang et attendit patiemment qu'il ne la prenne.

\- Merci.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent lorsque l'originel s'en empara et elle s'empressa de retirer sa main, comme si son contact venait de la brûler.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi. _Siffla-t-elle._ Je n'avais pas envie que tu te mettes à tuer tout le monde.

Visiblement, elle était toujours en colère mais au moins elle était là. Elle était avec lui et c'était le plus important.

\- Merci. _Répéta-t-il._ De m'avoir emmené avec toi.

\- Je voulais te laisser poignardé mais j'avais peur que tu ne salisses encore plus la voiture.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- J'avais demandé à Lia de nous rejoindre au centre.

\- Tu es blessée ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour le regard.

\- Je devrais l'être ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas croisé ?

\- Croisé qui, Kol ?

\- Damon.

Elle lui lança un nouveau regard incrédule. Puis, tout sembla plus clair. C'était Damon Salvatore qui l'avait tué. Encore une fois. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait voulu jouer au plus malin en suivant les ordres de Klaus et il en avait payé les conséquences en se faisant tuer par Damon Salvatore.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Tu le mérites. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en haussant les épaules._

\- Je le mérite ? _Répéta-t-il._ Tu trouves que je mérite d'avoir ce crétin de Damon sur le dos ?

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas menti.

\- Tu penses qu'il m'a enfoncé une batte de baseball dans le corps pour te venger ?

\- Non. Je dis simplement qu'il y a peut-être une justice, finalement.

\- Une justice ?

\- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu mets tout ça sur le compte de la Providence ?

\- Je dis simplement que tu t'es fait allonger par Damon Salvatore. Et j'en tire une certaine satisfaction.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Je le suis. Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il allait vraiment devoir être inventif pour se faire pardonner cette nouvelle erreur. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle se réjouissait de cette situation.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable, soupira en voyant le nombre d'appel en absence qu'il avait et vérifia rapidement ses messages. Klaus lui avait envoyé une adresse et avec un nouveau soupir, il l'indiqua à Valentina qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. La jeune femme conduisait sans lui adresser le moindre regard, et lui, il tentait d'attirer son attention. Lorsqu'elle se gara à quelques mètres du manoir de Mary Porter, Kol se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui expliquer pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. _Intervint-elle._

\- Tu mérites de savoir.

\- Je méritais de savoir dès le début, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur. Je regrette.

\- C'est tellement facile. _Soupira-t-elle._

Il attrapa sa main et noua ses doigts aux siens. Cette fois, elle ne tenta pas d'échapper à son contact.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes. _Murmura-t-il._

\- N'importe quoi ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Alors remettons nous en route. On peut disparaître. Laisse tout ça derrière toi, laisse Klaus régler ses problèmes seuls. Pars avec moi.

\- D'accord. _Accepta-t-il._

Une ébauche de sourire naquit sur son visage, bien vite balayée lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

\- Mais avant je dois m'occuper de cette affaire. Je dois tuer Mary Porter.

La déception se peigna sur son visage et il lâcha sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Ils veulent tuer l'un d'entre nous. _Expliqua-t-il._

\- Ils ne le peuvent pas.

\- Ils le peuvent. _Assura-t-il._ Ils cherchent à découvrir lequel de nous est à l'origine de leur lignée.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Après on s'en va. _Promit-il._ Je te le promets.

* * *

Il lui semblait qu'elle attendait Kol depuis une éternité. Dissimulée dans l'ombre des arbres, elle avait vu Damon et Elena Gilbert pénétrer dans le manoir de Mary. Et sa nervosité n'avait fait qu'accroître depuis ce moment là. Son regard oscillait entre le manoir et la voiture de Damon où Jeremy Gilbert était appuyé.

\- Alors, on en était où ? _Entendit-elle Kol._

A en juger par les bruits qui suivirent, elle comprit que Kol était en train de régler ses comptes avec Damon.

\- Tu m'as fait planter une dague dans le cœur, t'as fait tuer mon frère et pour finir, tu m'as humilié. _Énuméra-t-il avant de lui asséner à nouveau des coups._ Voilà, maintenant on est quitte.

C'est un Kol nettement plus guilleret qui sortit de la bâtisse. Batte de baseball en aluminium à la main et sourire aux lèvres. Il s'immobilisa un instant dans l'allée, tourna la tête vers la voiture où Jeremy était appuyé. Valentina choisi ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, et observa prudemment les deux jeunes hommes se regarder. Ce fut Kol qui se détourna le premier.

Il combla les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la jeune femme et enroula un bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Tuer, l'avait toujours rendu un peu euphorique. Mais elle savait que prendre sa revanche sur Damon jouait énormément sur son humeur. Il venait de terrasser un ennemi et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. C'était au tour de Damon de finir à terre pendant qu'il profitait de sa victoire en charmante compagnie. Il mit fin à leur baiser, posa son front contre le sien. Il colla son corps contre celui de la jeune femme et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu es prêt à partir ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- J'ai une dernière chose à régler. _Susurra-t-il de manière suggestive._

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que j'arrive à te convaincre.

Il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres.

\- Tu me rends fou. _Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche._


	17. 16 - Un silence assourdissant

_Mystic Falls, 2013_

Pour la première fois depuis leur retour à Mystic Falls, Valentina avait réussi à faire sortir Kol pour autre chose qu'un massacre. Il avait accepté, après de longues heures de négociations, de l'accompagner au Mystic Grill. Elle semblait penser qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un peu de distraction.

\- Je devrais trouver ça offensant. _Fit-elle remarquer._

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu préfères écouter de la musique plutôt que de me parler.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait découvrir les merveilles de ce siècle.

\- Je le regrette amèrement. _Ironisa-t-elle._

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il enleva un écouteur de son oreille et le lui tendit pour partager avec elle sa musique. Kol avait toujours aimé la musique et lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait dorénavant en écouter peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, il l'avait regardé avec des yeux d'enfant le matin de Noël.

\- Je t'ai acheté quelque chose. _Informa-t-il._

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Je n'ai pas été très attentif ces derniers jours.

\- Tu étais trop occupé à massacrer des gens.

\- J'essayais d'empêcher ces débiles de réveiller Silas.

Le nez de la jeune femme se retroussa à l'entente de ce nom. Kol lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle était incapable de rester neutre lorsqu'elle l'entendait.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis ? Juste toi et moi. Ce soir, on oublie nos problèmes pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

\- J'espérais que tu m'accorderais la nuit.

\- Il va falloir vous montrer convaincant Monsieur Mikaelson.

Il s'arrêta net et attira la jeune femme contre lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux l'attirant un peu plus contre elle tandis que les mains de Kol glissèrent dangereusement vers la chute de ses reins. La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa court à leur bref moment d'intimité.

\- Ne répond pas. _Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres._

\- C'est peut-être Nik.

\- Justement. Qu'il aille au diable.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour regarder qui l'appelait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et la jeune femme tenta d'oublier son exaspération.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est Jeremy Gilbert. _Annonça-t-il en répondant._ Tiens, Jeremy Gilbert. Content de voir que tu as gardé mon numéro. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve au centre d'entraînement de baseball de Denver ?

\- En fait, c'est Elena, pas Jeremy.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi le double Petrova voulait-elle entrer en contact avec son homme ?

\- Quelle bonne surprise. _Répondit-il sans entrain._ Justement je réfléchissais à des tactiques ingénieuses pour faire tuer ton frère. Mais à la place, je vais me contenter d'amputer son bras gribouillé.

\- Il faut que je vous parle tout de suite, en personne. J'aimerais conclure une trêve au nom de Silas.

\- Tu veux parler de Silas ?

\- Dites-moi où vous voulez qu'on se voit et je vous rejoindrais.

\- Oh, tu sais quoi et si c'était moi qui te rejoignais ?

Sans tenir compte de ce que lui disait Valentina, Kol attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna vers la maison des Gilbert. Et avant qu'elle n'ait put l'empêcher de le faire, son doigt appuya sur la sonnette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Murmura la rouquine._

\- Elle veut parler, nous allons parler.

\- C'est peut-être un piège.

\- Si tu veux conclure une trêve, ouvre la porte et invite moi à entrer.

Ils attendirent de longues minutes avant qu'Elena ne décide enfin de leur ouvrir. Elle lança un regard à Kol et Valentina lut la peur que l'originel faisait naître en elle. lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la rouquine pendue à son bras elle sembla se détendre légèrement. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pourrait arrêter Kol s'il décidait de la tuer ? Si c'était le cas, elle était idiote parce qu'elle l'aiderait avec grand plaisir.

\- Après plus d'un millénaire sur terre, je devrais respecter les règles de bienséance mais tu vois, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de passer. J'espère que la présence de Valentina ne te gêne pas ?

\- Je vous laisse entrer, mon frère s'en va. Vous ne vous approcherez pas de lui.

Kol se tourna brièvement vers sa compagne pour lui demander son avis avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les Gilbert.

\- J'y vois pas d'objection.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer. _Les invita Jeremy._

\- Courageux mais pas téméraire à ce que je vois. S'il y a un truc que j'adore dans l'époque actuelle c'est pouvoir écouter de la musique où je veux quand je veux. Bon, c'est maintenant que tu nous offres quelque chose à boire pour qu'on ait une vraie discussion ?

Elena s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et Kol entraîna la rouquine dans le salon. Comme s'il était chez lui, le cadet Mikaelson entreprit une partie de jeu vidéo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? _Murmura Valentina._

\- On va lui expliquer pourquoi on ne veut pas que Silas soit réveillé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle s'en fiche royalement ?

\- Elle a demandé à me voir.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Est-ce qu'Elena Gilbert te fait peur ? _Sourit-il._

\- Tu la sous-estime, Kol. Tu la crois douce et gentille mais je vois clair dans son jeu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elle n'est pas moins diabolique que Petrova. Elle est simplement plus douée pour jouer les gentilles filles.

Kol lâcha l'écran de télévision des yeux pour se tourna définitivement vers sa compagne. Tout son corps était tendu, elle était prête à se battre si jamais la petite Elena tentait quoi que ce soit contre eux.

\- C'est un bébé vampire, que veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse ?

\- On ne devrait pas être ici.

\- Tout se passera très bien. _Assura-t-il en retournant à son jeu._

Valentina s'installa dans le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les tergiversations d'Elena. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Kol pouvait être naïf à ce point. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne pourrait convaincre Elena de laisser Silas endormi, elle était bien trop égoïste pour penser à l'apocalypse qu'elle pourrait déclencher pour avoir ce stupide remède.

\- Et si on remettait cette soirée au Grill à demain ? _Proposa Kol en se tournant vers la rouquine._

\- Je vais nous chercher un autre verre. _Intervint Elena._

\- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me refuser une sortie au profit d'une autre femme ?

\- J'essaie de sauver le monde, chérie. _Se justifia-t-il._ Mais, rien ne nous empêche de rentrer au manoir et de profiter du reste de notre soirée.

\- Kol...

\- Tu devrais aller acheter de la glace, allumer quelques bougies et mettre l'un de ces petits ensembles en dentelle...

\- Promets-moi que tu seras prudent. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Elena Gilbert. Cette fille lui semblait tellement fausse qu'elle était incapable de lui témoigner la moindre sympathie.

Elle avait à peine quitté le quartier des Gilbert lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, non sans avoir regardé auparavant qui l'appelait, elle décrocha en soupirant.

\- Allo ?

\- Kol est avec toi ?

\- Si tu veux parler à ton frère, c'est lui que tu dois appeler.

\- Est-ce qu'il est avec toi ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Non, il n'est pas avec moi.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs maintenant. _Prévint-il._

\- Il est chez les Gilbert. Elena l'a appelé, elle voulait qu'il lui parle de Silas. Elle a parlé d'une trêve.

Même à l'autre bout du fil, elle put sentir l'étrange tension qui émanait de l'hybride originel. Un étrange silence prit place entre eux avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

\- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. _Ordonna-t-il._ Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu sortes Kol de cette maison. Ne fais rien de stupide tu m'entends ? Tu le sors de là et vous allez m'attendre au manoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent peu à peu. L'appel d'Elena n'était rien d'autre qu'un piège. Ils voulaient tuer Kol tout comme ils avaient tué Finn. S'ils tuaient Kol, sa lignée s'éteindrait avec lui et la marque du chasseur serait ainsi complète.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que Klaus avait à dire, la jeune femme se rua vers la maison des Gilbert. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver dans la cuisine que des hurlements se firent entendre. Les hurlements de Kol.

\- Maintenant Jeremy. _Cria Elena en lui lançant le pieu de chêne blanc._

\- Non ! _Hurla-t-elle._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse intercepter le bras du chasseur, le pieu se logea dans le cœur de l'originel qui ne retint pas un cri de douleur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant avant que son corps ne commence à prendre feu. Ses jambes plièrent sous son poids et elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

S'en suivit une série d'hurlements qui lui parut durer une éternité et ensuite, il n'y eut plus rien. Kol s'était arrêté de crier, les Gilbert regardaient le spectacle et Valentina, impuissante ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Elle rampa péniblement vers le corps de son amant et laissa libre cours à sa peine jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente la présence de Klaus. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait l'hybride, elle vit que malgré tous ces siècles passés à se chamailler, il aimait profondément Kol.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait. _Gronda Klaus._

\- C'est lui, il nous a pas laissé le choix, si j'étais pas intervenue il aurait coupé le bras de Jeremy. _Se défendit le double._

\- Tu mens ! Vous ne l'auriez jamais invité à entrer si vous ne lui aviez pas tendu un piège.

\- Toi aussi tu voulais le mettre hors d'état de nuire. _Continua-t-elle._

\- C'est vrai que j'avais prévu de le faire souffrir. Mais à ma manière ! _Hurla l'hybride._ Je pense que je vais mettre le feu à cette maison et la réduire en cendres.

N'écoutant déjà plus les menaces de Klaus, Valentina se releva et toisa dangereusement les Gilbert. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer Jeremy à cause de la malédiction du chasseur, mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'en prendre à la petite Elena.

Avant que la brunette n'ait le temps de comprendre, Valentina fondit sur elle, elle l'attrapa fermement par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Sale petite garce. _Cracha-t-elle._

Sans lâcher le cou du double, elle repoussa l'attaque de Jeremy en l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce puis se concentra à nouveau sur Elena.

\- Je vais te faire souffrir. _Gronda-t-elle._ Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez t'entendre tes hurlements et ensuite, ensuite je t'arracherai le cœur et j'irai l'apporter à tes hommes.

Mettant ses menaces à exécution, sans relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa gorge, elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule et la serra de toutes ses forces. Le son de ses os craquant sous sa main ne l'encouragea qu'un peu plus et alors qu'elle allait définitivement lui broyer l'épaule, une douleur aiguë à la tête la força à lâcher prise et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la sorcière Bennett.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la jeune femme était allongée dans l'entrée, non loin du cadavre de celui qui avait été son amant pendant tellement d'années. La maison était silencieuse, trop silencieuse.

\- Tu es réveillée. _Lança la voix traînante de Klaus._

Sans prendre la peine de se relever, elle tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir, a genou dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur le corps carbonisé de son frère. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu échanger un regard, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Elle est morte ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. La sorcière m'a...

\- Le grand Niklaus Mikaelson s'est fait mettre au tapis par une petite adolescente. _Se moqua-t-elle._ Alors, elle t'a neutralisé et tu les as laissé partir.

\- Nous nous vengerons. Je te le promets.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers lui.

\- Tu me le promets ? _S'écria-t-elle._ Tes promesses ne valent rien ! Tu es un menteur et un lâche ! Tu as laissé s'enfuir les assassins de ton frère ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'envoyer à Denver, tu aurais dû nous laisser vivre notre vie ! J'aurais pu l'éloigner de Mystic Falls, on aurait pu être heureux ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de le faire surveiller ce crétin de Gilbert, il serait toujours vivant !

\- Ne me remets pas ça sur le dos.

\- C'est TA faute ! Si tu nous avais laissé tranquille il serait toujours vivant.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ! _S'époumona-t-elle._

Elle glissa un nouveau regard vers Kol et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle sentit son corps entier trembler et ses jambes menacèrent à nouveau de la lâcher mais cette fois, Klaus l'empêcha de tomber en l'attirant contre lui, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Une de ses mains s'enfouit dans les cheveux et il entreprit dans les caresser patiemment.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait mal. _Murmura-t-elle dans son cou._

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, l'hybride posa son menton sur sa tête.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre une vie sans lui.

\- Je sais. _Chuchota-t-il._

Il repoussa légèrement la jeune femme et prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je te promets que nous aurons notre revanche. Nous le vengerons. _Déclara-t-il fermement._ Mais en attendant, je vais prendre soin de toi. Tu es ma famille. Nous allons affronter cette épreuve ensemble.

Il l'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte, la consolant patiemment. Il ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autres, bercés par ce silence morbide mais il se fit une promesse qu'il comptait bien tenir : jamais plus quelqu'un ne la ferait souffrir de la sorte.


	18. 17 - Bones de Ms Mr

_Mystic Falls, 2013_

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~* Broken dreams and silent screams *~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kol n'était mort que depuis quelques jours et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il était parti depuis une éternité. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le salon des Gilbert, au bras de Klaus, elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme qu'elle n'avait brisé sous aucun prétexte.

Dès lors qu'elle était arrivée au manoir des Mikaelson, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. A chaque fois que Klaus était venu la voir, il l'avait retrouvé assise face à la fenêtre, le regard résolument dans le vide. Elle triturait nerveusement la bague de jour de Kol qu'elle avait récupéré sur son cadavre calciné. Elle avait également refusé de se nourrir.

\- Il faut que tu manges. _Intervint Klaus en pénétrant dans la chambre._

Il s'installa face à elle et lui tendit un verre remplit de sang avant de soupirer et de le poser sur la table de nuit.

\- Il faut que tu te nourrisses, Valentina. _Reprit-il._ Tu es en train de t'affamer.

Son manque de réaction commença à irriter l'hybride. Il se leva, s'accroupit pile en face d'elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens, obstinément, vagues.

\- Tu as besoin de manger. _Continua-t-il._ Je ne te demande pas de sortir d'ici, juste de boire ce verre. Après, je te laisserai tranquille.

Il prit son visage en coupe et ce contact sembla la reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et l'expression dans son regard aurait pu faire pâlir n'importe qui. C'était un mélange de douleur, de tristesse et de colère. À travers ce simple regard, elle lui hurlait tout son mal-être.

Il ignorait comment réagir face à autant de souffrance, alors, il se contenta de poser les genoux sur le sol et d'attraper ses mains dans les siennes, l'empêchant de continuer à triturer le bijou et ainsi, la forçant à lui accorder toute son attention.

\- Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses mourir de faim.

Cette simple phrase suffit à provoquer une réaction chez elle. Elle repoussa violemment ses mains et se leva brusquement.

\- Il n'aurait pas voulu que sa mort ne soit pas vengée.

\- Nous le vengerons. _Promit-il._

\- Tu mens ! _S'écria-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui._

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir de la peine.

\- Je n'ai pas de la peine, Klaus. J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime.

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu refuses de me laisser le venger.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas te laisser tuer tout le monde.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tuer tout le monde, ou tu t'inquiètes seulement pour Caroline ? _Siffla-t-elle._

\- Tu crois être la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un ? Kol était mon frère.

\- Alors peut-être que tu aurais dû le traiter comme tel.

Elle lança un dernier regard noir à l'hybride originel avant de s'éclipser, utilisant sa rapidité vampirique pour quitter le manoir des Mikaelson.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de tenter de retrouver Elena Gilbert. Elle commença par aller chez elle, où elle ne trouva plus qu'un tas de cendre, ensuite, elle se rendit en vain chez les Salvatore. Elle traversa la ville pour finalement la retrouver le long d'une rue. La rouquine l'observa un moment avec de finalement se montrer.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le double ne sembla pas trembler de terreur en l'apercevant. En fait, ses yeux, dénués de toutes émotions, se contentèrent de la fixer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle avait décidé d'éteindre ses émotions.

\- Je m'attendais à quelques tremblements. _Commença-t-elle._ Peut-être même à quelques supplications.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ton cœur dans ma main.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Un sourire hautain naquit sur le visage d'Elena et Valentina sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle serra les poings, tellement fort qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

\- Klaus ne te laissera pas faire. _Reprit Elena._ Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en être aussi sûre.

Avant que la brunette ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle s'était déjà jetée sur elle, ses doigts se refermèrent avec violence autour de son poignet, qu'elle brisa immédiatement, avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Elena et se délecta du soupçon de peur qu'elle put y lire. Elle sortit de la poche de son blouson un pieu en bois qu'elle enfonça dans son abdomen. Les gémissements de douleur sonnaient comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Avant qu'Elena ne s'effondre sur le sol, Valentina planta une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Te tuer alors que tu n'as même plus ton humanité ne m'apportera rien. _Murmura-t-elle._ Mais un jour, lorsque tu auras récupéré tes émotions, je reviendrais. Je suis quelqu'un de patient, Elena. Quand tu seras à nouveau heureuse, que tu auras l'impression que tout ira bien pour toi, je reviendrais et je te prendrais tout ce qui compte à tes yeux. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse, Elena Gilbert.

Sans ajouter plus, elle se volatilisa et laissa derrière elle Mystic Falls et le flot de malheur que cette ville lui avait apporté.

* * *

 **Réponse à Buzoliker** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton passage sur ma fanfic et pour ta review :) Ensuite, pour ce qui est des écarts temporels, je ne peux qu'écrire que 25 chapitres pour le Christmas Challenge. C'est pour ça que les écarts sont parfois importants. Concernant la mort de Kol, j'ai repris exactement la même scène que dans TVD c'était une scène importante et comme j'essaie de suivre au maximum la vie de Kol, je n'ai pas voulu supprimer cette scène et le faire survivre à l'attaque des Gilbert. Et pour finir, pour ce qui est de combler les vides avec des flashbacks je n'ai malheureusement que 25 chapitres avec 25 thèmes à respecter. Mais j'ai déjà prévu d'écrire des bonus avec plus de flashbacks. Encore merci pour ton passage, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même.

 **Je veux également remercier Cookie, Haha, so-apple33 et Angelis-of-night merci pour votre passage et pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**


	19. 18 - L'oublié

La mort avait toujours été une chose qui avait terrorisé Kol. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour l'éviter et durant un certain temps, il avait bien réussi. Mais il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur tellement grande qu'elle l'avait conduite tout droit de l'autre côté. Il trouvait ce nom un peu trop doux pour d'écrire cet endroit. Pour lui, ça ressemblait plus à l'enfer. Il voyait tout, entendait tout mais il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur. Il avait essayé à maintes reprises d'interagir avec les vivants mais sans succès.

Son calvaire avait commencé peu de temps après sa mort, lorsqu'il avait dû observer impuissant Valentina. Il l'avait vu se dresser contre Elena Gilbert avant qu'elle la sorcière Bennett ne la mette KO. Ensuite, il avait observé d'un œil mauvais son frère, Klaus, la réconforter. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait tenté pour la première fois d'interagir avec eux, il avait tenté de l'empêcher d'être trop présent pour elle.

Il savait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant que son hybride de frère n'était pas indifférent au charme de sa compagne, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Mais il avait osé espérer qu'il aurait assez de respect pour lui pour ne pas tourner autour de Valentina alors qu'il venait à peine de mourir. Bien sûr il n'avait rien tenté ce jour là. Il s'était contenté de la laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

Mais le temps passa et leur relation évolua sous ses yeux impuissants.

Bien vite, la jeune femme avait quitté Mystic Falls, non sans promettre à la petite Elena une éternité de peur et de souffrance, pour aller s'exiler. Il l'avait patiemment suivie. Ne la quittant que rarement. Il l'avait observé avec fierté suivre ses conseils et se lier d'amitié avec certaines sorcières, n'hésitant pas à leur délivrer quelques secrets qu'il lui avait appris de nombreuses années auparavant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle gérait bien les choses, ou du moins elle gérait aussi bien qu'on pouvait gérer. Mais il était déjà ravi qu'elle n'ait pas décidé d'éteindre son humanité pour sombrer dans les massacres sanglants comme il l'avait fait au cours de son existence. Elle avait déjà éteint son humanité une fois et il espérait que cette petite expérience lui avait suffit. Il avait naïvement pensé que sa peine s'atténuerait au fil des semaines. Que bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir casé dans un coin de sa tête. Mais sa tristesse ne faiblissait pas. Alors il l'observait chaque soir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, lui brisant un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois.

Ensuite, les choses s'étaient gâtées. Klaus, qui jusque là s'était montré relativement distant était revenu à la charge. Ça avait commencé par quelques coups de fil durant lesquels il lui parlait de la situation à la Nouvelle Orléans et d'Hayley, la louve qu'il avait mise enceinte. Ensuite, les conversations s'étaient multipliées et avaient gagnés en longueur. A de nombreuses reprises il l'avait invité à revenir en ville jouant sur la corde sensible qu'était la famille. Si Valentina croyait simplement que Klaus s'inquiétait pour elle, Kol, lui, voyait parfaitement clair dans son jeu. Et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre en colère, hurlant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour évacuer sa frustration.

Il détestait son frère d'une nouvelle façon. Il n'était plus simplement celui qui l'avait poignardé à de nombreuses reprises, il était maintenant, en plus de ça, celui qui tentait de tirer profit de sa mort en voulant séduire la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Alors, il avait décidé de lutter. De profiter de chaque opportunité qui lui était donnée pour tentée de revenir, d'entrer en contact avec Valentina. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à batailler avec Bonnie Bennett pour qu'elle ne baisse pas le voile qui séparait les morts des vivants, en vain.

Il se retrouvait alors au même point. Désespérément invisible, incapable de mettre en garde Valentina, incapable de faire payer à son frère cette nouvelle trahison. Cette situation le mettait dans une fureur sans nom. Ses diverses colères des siècles passés lui semblait bien insignifiantes comparées à celle-ci. Il détestait certes son frère encore plus qu'avant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Valentina. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait se laisser berner aussi facilement. La jalousie était en train de le rendre fou.

\- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il est en train de faire ? _Hurla-t-il à la jeune femme._

Elle était assise dans le canapé à ses côtés, le téléphone collé contre l'oreille. Inconsciente de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait, elle discutait gaiement avec son frère.

\- Il tire profit de ma mort ! _Continua-t-il._ Il se réjouit que je ne sois plus dans ses pattes. Il essaie de profiter de toi, de ta tristesse.

Il eut beau s'égosiller, rien ne changea. Ou plutôt, les choses se mirent à changer peu à peu. Et ça n'eut pas pour effet de le réjouir. Peu à peu, il commença à voir la jeune femme cesser de chercher un sort pouvant le ramener, elle continua malgré tout à tenter de trouver une sorcière pratiquant la nécromancie, mais elle ne chercha plus avec autant d'ardeur qu'avant. Elle, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, elle qui l'aimait d'un amour infini commençait à perdre espoir et à lâcher prise. Voir sa famille se moquer éperdument de sa mort l'avait blessé mais voir que c'est ce qui arrivait avec Valentina lui brisait littéralement le cœur.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'oublier. _Murmura-t-il._

Il se rendait compte à quel point il était égoïste. Il était mort, il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui tandis qu'elle était toujours bel et bien vivante. Elle avait encore toute l'éternité devant elle. Elle pouvait tourner la page et démarrer une nouvelle vie. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de la voir tirer un trait sur lui. Il voulait qu'elle continue à l'aimer même s'il était mort. Il voulait qu'elle aime un fantôme.

\- Je t'interdis de m'oublier ! _S'écria-t-il._ Je te l'interdis !

Dans un élan de rage, il tenta, d'un revers de la main, de faire tomber le verre de sang posé sur la table basse et à sa grande surprise, il réussi à le renverser, l'épais liquide rouge se répandit sur la table avant de goutter sur la moquette blanche. Valentina, précédemment occupée à lire à livre, délaissa sa lecture pour scruter son verre renversé. Elle fronça les sourcils, ferma son bouquin et le posa sur le canapé avant de se lever. Elle observa attentivement le salon avant de reporter son attention sur son verre.

\- C'est moi. _Tenta Kol._ Je suis là.

L'original esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction et essaya de caressa sa joue, il ne sentit pas la chaleur de sa peau ni sa douceur, il avait l'impression de tenter de toucher un courant d'air. Pourtant, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle le voyait enfin.

\- Je suis là. _Murmura-t-il à nouveau._

La jeune femme resta plantée au beau milieu de son salon durant de nombreuses minutes, le regard perdu dans le vide, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle semblait tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kol se diriger vers une des étagères trônant à droite de la télévision, souffla un bon coup et tenta de se concentrer. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à ses fins.

Un cadre s'écrasa sur le sol, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle releva brusquement la tête, se dirigea vers l'endroit où venait de tomber l'objet et se pencha lentement pour le ramasser. Lorsqu'elle attrapa la photographie pour la regarder, un cri de stupeur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle s'agenouilla sur le sol. Kol accompagna son mouvement et la regarda observer une photographie d'eux, qu'elle avait prise dans leur appartement de Denver. Elle y affichait un sourire des plus éclatant et arborait une expression de profonde quiétude. Le visage de Kol était quant à lui moins expressif mais il arborait également un sourire, un vrai sourire et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Si elle n'avait pas comprit pour le verre de sang, tout était à présent plus clair. Kol lui envoyait un message. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas.

En voyant sa compagne comprendre peu à peu, un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'originel.

\- Kol. _Murmura-t-elle._

* * *

 _ **Réponse à guest :** je publie tous les jours jusqu'au 25 décembre_

 _ **Réponse à Buzoliker :** Merci pour ton nouveau passage sur ma fanfic. La mort de Kol n'est pas non plus un passage que j'aime beaucoup :/ Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas :)_


	20. 19 - Misérable retrouvaille

_Nouvelle Orléans, 2014_

Valentina n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelle de la famille originelle depuis la mort de Kol. Bien qu'ils aient tentés, à maintes reprises, de la convaincre de les rejoindre à la Nouvelle Orléans, elle s'était toujours montrée intransigeante. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à faire à eux. Pas encore. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle. La mort de son âme-sœur était déjà bien trop difficile à digérer sans que sa famille n'y soit mêlée.

Elle avait besoin de temps, et Elijah semblait être le seul à l'avoir compris. Il s'était montré extrêmement patient avec elle, acceptant de la laisser tenter de se reconstruire loin d'eux. Il se contentait de l'appeler régulièrement, incapable de rester sans de ses nouvelles trop longtemps.

Rebekah, elle, était plus difficile à convaincre tout comme Klaus. L'originelle se refusait à perdre contact avec elle. Elle l'avait toujours considérée comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Valentina accepte son aide et la rejoigne, pour qu'elles puissent passer du temps rien que toutes les deux.

Klaus, quant à lui et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, n'avait jamais cessé d'être en contact avec la rouquine. Il lui avait parlé de Hailey et de la fille qu'il allait avoir avant de lui annoncer sa fausse mort. Bien que lui cacher que sa fille soit toujours bel et bien vivante l'embêtait, c'était un mal nécessaire et il savait pertinemment qu'elle comprendrait sa démarche. Depuis la mort de son frère, il se sentait responsable d'elle, de son bien-être et il restait persuadé qu'elle avait besoin d'être avec eux, avec sa famille.

Bien qu'il avait préféré lui cacher la soudaine renaissance de sa mère et de Finn, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de la laisser en dehors de cette affaire, elle méritait de connaître la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour qu'elle puisse avancer et se reconstruire. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait composé son numéro.

\- Il faut que tu viennes à la Nouvelle Orléans. _Annonça-t-il de but en blanc dès qu'elle eut décroché._

\- Bonjour Nik. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? _Ironisa-t-elle._

\- Il faut que tu viennes à la Nouvelle Orléans. _Répéta-t-il fermement._

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, une bonne centaine de fois. Et ma réponse est toujours la même.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Alors, je vais à l'encontre de tes ordres.

\- Ne me force pas à demander à une sorcière de te retrouver.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas, je suis protégée.

Il soupira bruyamment et passa une main sur son visage avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au garçon menotté à ses escaliers.

\- Valentina. S'il te plait.

La jeune femme fronça brusquement les sourcils. Depuis quand Niklaus Mikaelson disait-il s'il te plait ? Et pire encore, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ?

\- Je te préviens, si c'est un piège pour m'attirer là-bas, tu le regretteras.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège. _Sourit-il._

\- Je serais là dans quelques heures.

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle arriva à la Nouvelle Orléans quelques heures plus tard. Elle trouva un taxi pour l'emmener au quartier français et se rendit directement à la résidence des Mikaelson. La ville n'avait que très peu changée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici et la résidence était exactement la même.

\- Nik ? _S'écria-t-elle en pénétrant dans la cour._ Je suis là.

Au même moment dans le salon, Klaus se releva brusquement, il passa devant les deux hommes fraîchement ré-attachés aux escaliers et se dirigea à grand pas vers la cour. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère et l'étreignit brièvement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle pour l'observer.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien. _La salua-t-il._

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- A Tampa. Je profitais du soleil jusqu'à ce que tu m'obliges à venir ici.

\- Tu as fait vite.

\- J'ai hypnotisé un amoureux transi pour qu'il me laisse son billet d'avion. _Expliqua-t-elle._

L'hybride originelle laissa échapper un rire amusé et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, la mort de Kol l'avait considérablement rapproché d'elle. Il avait été celui qui était resté à ses côtes pendant qu'elle pleurait son frère, la réconfortant comme il le pouvait. Il avait été celui qui l'avait empêchée d'éteindre ses émotions pour ne plus ressentir l'immense douleur qu'avait causé le départ de Kol. Maintenant, il pouvait dire sans mentir, dire que Valentina était une sœur pour lui. Une soeur et rien d'autre.

Le bras posé sur ses épaules, Nik s'arrêta face aux deux hommes attachés. L'homme à la peau noire releva brièvement la tête et laissa échapper un rire sarcastique tandis que le visage de l'autre se décomposa et son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Il observa avec attention la nouvelle arrivante. La trouvant encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. À cet instant précis, elle lui sembla être plus belle que jamais.

\- Nik ! _S'écria-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers l'intéressé._

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il deux pauvres hommes attachés aux barreaux de tes escaliers ?

\- Préfères-tu que je les détache ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il détacha celui dont le cœur battait la chamade et le força à se diriger vers elle en le maintenant fermement pas la nuque. Le regard de Valentina tomba sur les menottes qu'il portait et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Kol se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il te voyait utiliser ses menottes. _Lâcha-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir._

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe. _La contredit l'hybride originel en se tournant vers le sorcier qu'il tenait par la nuque._ Qu'en penses-tu Kaleb ?

\- C'est difficile à dire. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- Dis-lui. _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

Face à l'obstination du sorcier, Nik exerça une pression supplémentaire sur sa nuque, le faisant grimacer.

\- Dis-lui. _Ordonna-t-il un peu plus fort._

\- Klaus, tu vas le tuer.

\- Dis-lui ! _S'écria-t-il brusquement._

\- Tu es la seule. _Finit par soupirer le dénommé Kaleb._

Valentina eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

\- C'est impossible. _Murmura-t-elle sans lâcher Kaleb des yeux._

Elle sentit à peine une main puissante se poser sur son épaule pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle ne rendit pas compte qu'Elijah venait de les rejoindre, suivi de la fameuse Hailey, qui observait la scène avec étonnement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent soudainement et elle se tourna vers Klaus.

\- Comment oses-tu. _Murmura-t-elle sombrement._ Comment oses-tu me torturer à ce point ! _S'époumona-t-elle._ Ma tristesse ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus de ça que tu me brises ?!

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Si, je comprends parfaitement. Tu oses utiliser l'amour que j'éprouve pour ton frère contre moi.

\- Tout ce que je fais je le fais pour toi. _S'écria Nik._ Pour t'ouvrir les yeux. Pour te permettre d'avancer.

\- Oh vraiment ? _Répondit-elle, sarcastique._ Eh bien, merci Niklaus.

\- Il ne te mérite pas.

\- Il est mort. _Hurla-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Nik._

L'hybride n'eut aucun mal à la contenir, il lâcha la nuque de Kaleb et réceptionna la jeune femme avec aisance, tenant fermement chacun de ses poignets dans sa main.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Valentina. _Intervint Elijah, manifestant pour la première fois sa présence._ Ce que Niklaus tente de te faire comprendre, c'est que Kol n'est plus mort.

Délaissant Klaus du regard, elle se tourna vers Kaleb et l'observa à nouveau. _**Tu es la seule**_. Ce fut à son tour de se décomposer lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin. _**Tu es la seule.**_ Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Kaleb esquissa un pas dans sa direction tandis qu'elle se reculait brusquement.

\- C'est impossible. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Je peux t'expliquer. _Tenta Kaleb en s'avançant à nouveau._

Sa réaction fut aussi violente qu'il s'y attendait. Elle fondit sur lui et sa main s'écrasa sur sa joue et elle réitéra son geste lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait le tuer si elle le voulait mais elle était encore assez lucide pour ne pas le faire.

\- Je peux t'expliquer. _Répéta-t-il._ Je peux tout expliquer !

\- Je t'interdis de me parler ! _S'écria-t-elle._

\- Je t'en prie...

Elle secoua brusquement la tête et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Je te hais. _Cracha-t-elle._ J'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que te croiser ta route ! Je te déteste Kol !

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et Nik l'emprisonna dans une puissante étreinte. Sans quitter son jeune frère des yeux, il caressa méthodiquement les cheveux roux de la jeune femme tentant de la consoler comme il pouvait.

\- Rattache-le. _Ordonna Nik à Elijah._ Je m'occupe d'elle.

Sans en ajouter plus, il emmena Valentina dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son propre lit avant d'y prendre place à son tour. La jeune femme plongeant son nez dans le cou de l'hybride et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres, des sanglots de pure douleur qui lui brisait littéralement le cœur et il espérait que Kol les entendait et qu'ils lui faisaient le même effet. Après tout, tout ceci était de sa faute.

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement longue pour Valentina. Allongée dans le lit de l'hybride originel, la jeune femme n'avait daigné se lever que pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de se recoucher. Lorsque Nick était venue la voir en fin d'après-midi avec un verre de sang à la main, elle avait refusé d'y toucher et il avait été contraint de le lui laisser sur la table de nuit avant de s'éclipser.

Elle avait entendu les cris de Kaleb, ou Kol, elle n'était même pas sûr de comment elle devait l'appeler, pourtant elle ne s'était pas bougée pour le venir en aide. Elle s'était contentée d'écouter ses cris, elle s'en était presque délectée. Il souffrait, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait faite souffrir elle. Ensuite, elle avait entendu la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Nik, la même qu'ils avaient eue ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, il lui avait enfin avoué à quel point il voulait faire partie de cette famille et bien sûr, Klaus en avait profité.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant un cri féminin que Valentina décida de se lever. En rejoignant les escaliers pour descendre dans la cour, elle vit une jeune et jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns debout devant le corps de Nik et il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour comprendre qui elle était : la nouvelle sorcière de Kol.

\- C'est impressionnant. _La complimenta-t-il en arrivant à son tour dans la cour._ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement ?

Sans lancer le temps à la sorcière de répondre, Valentina leur fit remarquer sa présence en descendant avec fracas les escaliers.

\- Eh bien, qu'avez-nous là ? _Susurra-t-elle en enjambant le corps de Marcel._ Ne serait-ce pas une jolie petite sorcière ?

\- Valentina. _Marmonna Kol sur un ton de mise en garde._

\- Je suis Valentina Criezky. _Se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main._

\- Davina Claire. _Sourit-elle en lui serrant la main._

En entendant son nom de famille, les yeux de la rouquine s'assombrirent un peu plus. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de la jeune fille et Kol eut soudain peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, elle n'était certes pas une tueuse, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi profondément blessée et il ignorait ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa main, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais ce soulagement ne dura qu'un bref instant puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies finalement réussi. _Cracha-t-elle à son encontre._ Tu as déjà réussi à la charmer assez pour qu'elle t'ouvre à nouveau la porte de ton atelier ?

Davina fronça les sourcils et interrogea Kol du regard.

\- Apparemment oui. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, après tout, Kol Mikaelson obtient toujours ce qu'il veut n'est-ce pas ?

\- On devrait régler nos comptes en privé tu ne crois pas ? Davina n'a rien à faire au milieu de cette histoire.

\- Elle se retrouve au milieu de cette histoire parce que tu as décidé de l'y mettre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _La provoqua-t-il._

Il tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il la vit écarter les cheveux de Davina pour dévoiler son cou et la morsure de Klaus.

\- C'est à moi que tu en veux. _Tenta-t-il de la distraire._ Laisse-la en dehors de ça.

\- Tu tiens à elle n'est-ce pas ? _Murmura-t-elle tristement._ Je vais te donner un conseil, Davina. Fuis. Fuis le plus loin possible de lui. Parce que Kol Mikaelson, finira par te briser. Autant qu'il m'a brisé.

* * *

 **Réponse à Guest** : Elena est un personnage que je n'aime pas du tout ! Je la trouve égoïste, nunuche et vraiment (vraiment) chiante. Je n'ai pas aimé le couple Elena/Stefan, j'ai commencé par apprécier le couple Elena/Damon mais il m'a bien vite embêté ! Je l'ai particulièrement détestée quand elle a tué Kol (forcément, étant une grande fan du personnage), ou quand elle a éteint ses émotions.

En fait, je préfère les méchants. J'adore Klaus, Enzo et j'ai adoré Kol et Kai, je regrette beaucoup qu'ils soient morts.

Voilà, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas C'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre ! Merci pour ton passage et pour ta review ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Réponse à Guren :** J'ai également trouvé cette scène un peu bébête ! C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques incohérences dans la série ! Après, je trouve qu'il y a aussi du bon dans TVD même si je préfère TO. Je suis une grande fan des Mikaelson ! Merci pour ton passage et pour ta review !


	21. 20 - Perfect de Simple Plan

_Nouvelle Orléans, 2014_

 **All the days you spent with me**

 **Now seem so far away**

Après la brève conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Davina, la jeune femme avait décidé de quitter la résidence pour passer la nuit à l'extérieur. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et la Nouvelle Orléans était un endroit merveilleux pour ça. Elle se balada un long moment, observant les changements de la ville. Elle se dirigea vers le fleuve où elle se contenta d'observer l'eau.

Elle hésita de longues minutes avant de retourner à la résidence, espérant qu'à cette heure-ci, Kol serait parti avec sa nouvelle sorcière et qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir la paix. En fait, elle ne se sentait sans doute pas assez forte pour se confronter une nouvelle fois à lui. Et elle ignorait si elle pourrait un jour l'être assez. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut même pas le temps de pénétrer dans la bâtisse qu'elle croisa déjà du monde.

Elle s'arrêta brièvement à l'entrée de la cour, observant les personnes présentes : Marcel, toujours aussi immortel, Kol et Davina et la merveilleuse Camille dont Klaus lui avait tellement parlé qu'elle semblait déjà la connaître. Elle hésita un instant, devait-elle rebrousser chemin ou continuer sa route en ignorer le jeune Mikaelson ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa décision puisque Marcel se tourna brusquement vers elle. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que le vampire ne lui adresse l'un de ses fameux sourires. En moins d'une seconde il fut devant elle et bien qu'il arborait un sourire chaleureux, elle sut que quelque chose clochait.

\- Regardez qui est de retour à la maison. _Sourit-il en l'enlaçant._ C'est bon de te revoir dans les parages.

\- Merci. _Sourit-elle en se dégageant gentiment de son étreinte._ Je pensais que Klaus t'avais banni ?

\- C'est le cas. Mais, nous sommes en crise.

\- Ne le sommes nous pas toujours ? _Marmonna-t-elle._ Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On doit protéger Camille d'Esther. Elle veut que Rebekah possède son corps.

\- Alors Esther est de retour ?

\- Klaus ne t'a rien dit ? _S'étonna Kol._ Il semblait tellement pressé de te faire revenir à la Nouvelle Orléans pour que tu saches que j'étais revenu.

\- Si je l'avais su, je serais restée chez moi. Je n'aime pas que les morts reviennent à la vie.

\- Mon cher frère devait bien trop te manquer, comment aurais-tu pu lui résister et refuser de venir ici. _Continua le jeune Mikaelson, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres._

Marcel et Davina adressèrent un regard noir à Kol tandis que Camille lança un regard prudent à la jeune femme, redoutant certainement sa réaction. Valentina posa les yeux sur l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et esquissa une grimace de dégoût avant de se détourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Trouver Klaus ? _Proposa Marcel._

Le visage de la jeune femme se teinta d'incompréhension et Marcel soupira de frustration.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée d'où il est. _Comprit-il._

\- Parce que j'étais censée savoir où il était ?

\- On l'a vu partir en trombe hier soir, j'ai pensé qu'il était parti à ta recherche.

\- Tu veux dire, que Klaus, a abandonné sa ville ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- C'est vraiment si surprenant ? _Intervint Kol._ Il a toujours fuit ses engagements, non ?

\- Ça doit être un trait caractéristique de la famille Mikaelson dans ce cas. _Attaqua Valentina en se tournant vers lui._ Elijah mis à part, bien sûr. Il semble être le seul, dans cette foutue famille à avoir un minimum d'intégrité. Maintenant que j'y pense, je comprends pourquoi l'honnêteté n'a jamais été ton fort, toi, tu as été élevé par ta mère. Comment pourrais-tu être un minimum intègre ? On sait tous à quel point Esther est une sal...

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, une douleur aiguë à la tête la força à s'arrêter. Un cri, mêlant surprise et douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle pressa ses paumes contre ses tempes, espérant faire cesser cette douleur insupportable.

Les minutes semblèrent durer une éternité et lorsque la douleur cessa enfin, il lui fallut quelques temps pour reprendre conscience. Marcel était accroupi à côté d'elle, s'évertuant à lui demander si elle allait bien, mais son regard ne pouvait quitter celui de Kol. Il venait de lui infliger un anévrisme, peut-être même le plus fort qu'elle n'ait jamais subit. Il venait de la blesser physiquement et ce délibérément. Ce Kol-là, n'avait plus rien avoir avec le Kol qu'elle connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et à cette idée ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **I can't pretend that I'm alright**

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Valentina sortit de sa chambre, et aucune trace de mal être n'était visible sur son visage. Elle arborait son habituelle expression neutre et elle s'était, comme à son habitude apprêtée. Rien dans sa façon d'être ne laissait présager qu'elle allait mal. Elle gardait la tête haute et c'est ce que Marcel avait toujours aimé avec elle, peu importe les obstacles, elle ne baissait pas les bras, elle restait fière et affrontait ses problèmes avec courage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour, le vampire lança un regard à Camille, était-il censé lui parler ou la laisser passer sans prononcer le moindre mot ? En regardant son amie, il comprit qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de l'interroger mais qu'elle préférait faire profil bas, ignorant quel genre d'individu Valentina pouvait bien être.

\- Est-ce tu vas bien ? _S'enquit-il prudemment._

La rouquine s'arrêta soudainement avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle s'arrêta en face d'eux et soupira bruyamment. Elle fixa le sol durant de longues minutes en gardant le silence avant de finalement relever la tête vers lui.

\- Non. _Avoua-t-elle._ Je ne vais pas bien.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de lancer un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix, c'était éviter Kol et ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Marcel lança un nouveau regard à Camille avant de se lever pour aller à la rencontre de son amie.

\- Tu comptais sortir ? _L'interrogea-t-il._ Tu permets que je t'accompagne ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle lança un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était bien devoir à nouveau faire face à Kol et ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Camille. _Sourit-elle avant de quitter la résidence avec Marcel._

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes dans le silence le plus total. Marcel semblait chercher la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses avec elle. Et elle dut remarquer sa gêne puisqu'elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors... _Commença Valentina._ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- De Davina.

Bien qu'il ne le disait pas à voix haute, elle était parfaitement consciente que Marcel s'inquiétait pour la jeune sorcière. Non seulement parce que Kol s'intéressait à elle, mais également parce qu'elle se retrouvait mêlée à leur histoire. D'après ce que Klaus lui avait raconté, Marcel était une sorte de père pour Davina et elle comprenait qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir blessée.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. _Assura-t-elle._ Je ne la blesserai pas.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- J'ai supporté les excentricités de Kol avec Marie Alice dans les années 1900. Et je ne l'ai pas tuée.

\- Klaus l'a fait enfermer. _Répliqua-t-il._

\- Il l'a fait juste à temps. _Blagua-t-elle._

Marcel releva brusquement la tête vers elle et elle comprit que sa blague, au lieu de détendre l'atmosphère n'avait fait que l'alourdir un peu plus.

\- Marcel. _Reprit Valentina d'un ton sérieux._ Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à Davina.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

A son ton, on aurait dit qu'il tentait de la convaincre alors qu'elle lui avait déjà affirmé qu'elle ne ferait rien à Davina.

\- Elle ne connait pas Kol. _Reprit-il._ Elle ne savait même pas qui il était. Et elle savait encore moins qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un.

\- Il était mort. Je crois que ça remet le compteur à zéro. Il a décidé de reprendre une vie sans moi.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est Kol Mikaelson.

\- Il ne la blessera pas. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Tu vois. _Commença Marcel en se tournant vers elle._ Je pensais que s'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre que Kol ne blesserait jamais, c'était toi. Mais aujourd'hui...

\- Les choses ont changées. _Le coupa-t-elle._ Écoute, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Kol tient à elle. Je ne dis pas qu'il l'aime. Il s'en préoccupe.

Est-ce que c'était censé être rassurant ? Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, qu'il se serve d'elle comme d'un nouveau passe-temps ou qu'il s'intéresse sincèrement à elle.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Valentina et malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait, ce n'était qu'une façade. Un masque derrière lequel elle cachait ses émotions. Il vit dans son regard la tristesse. Une tristesse incommensurable. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir un jour vu autant de peine dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Et il se sentit soudain idiot. Il s'inquiétait pour Davina, la nouvelle sorcière de Kol, sa nouvelle remplaçante alors qu'elle voulait tout simplement oublier.

\- Elle n'a rien à craindre de lui. _Assura-t-elle._ En tout cas, pas tant qu'il est dans ce corps-là.

Le vampire se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de l'enlacer. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une simple étreinte. Il voulait lui faire passer un message. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle si elle désirait parler ou si elle avait seulement besoin d'une présence. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard avant qu'ils ne prennent chacun une direction différente.

 **And you can't change me**

Kol attendait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il se sentait ridicule assis là, seul, dans cette cour sombre. Mais il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique les raisons de son retour. Elle méritait des explications. Alors, il prenait sur lui, il attendait. Un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine de son dos et il maudit son corps tellement humain. Il avait l'impression d'être faible, pathétique. Et Kol Mikaelson, n'était jamais pathétique.

C'est le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le sol qui annonça son arrivée. Mais ce n'était pas le seul bruit qu'il entendait. Des gloussements ridicules lui parvint à l'oreille et il se releva brusquement. C'était un homme. Un homme éméché. Mais un homme tout de même.

La seule lumière de la cour, l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qu'il se passait mais il pouvait parfaitement voir leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ses poings se serrèrent et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas user de sa magie contre cet individu qui osait poser les mains sur Valentina. Sa Valentina.

Le corps de la rouquine se tendit et il la vit se tourner vers lui. Elle l'observa de longues secondes avant de retourner à l'humain. Il posa ses mains sur son torse et la plaqua avec brusquerie contre le mur. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ne bouge pas et ne crie pas. _Ordonna-t-elle._

D'un geste vif, ses doigts empoignèrent la tignasse de l'homme et elle planta ses crocs dans son cou. Se délectant de chaque gorgée de sang qu'elle buvait. Alors que Kol pensait qu'elle allait le tuer, elle abandonna sa proie.

\- Rentre chez toi et oublie-moi.

Valentina se tourna vers lui, les lèvres et le menton maculés de sang. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lippes, léchant sensuellement les restes de son repas.

\- Tu comptes encore utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. _Blagua-t-il._

Sa tentative de plaisanterie n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté et ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs. Tout dans sa posture lui indiquait qu'elle était sur ses gardes. Qu'elle se tenait prête en cas d'attaque, que cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans riposter.

\- Je veux juste te parler. _La rassura-t-il._

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à nous dire.

\- Au contraire, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

La rouquine soupira d'un air résigné et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. D'un signe de la tête, elle l'invita à parler.

\- On peut s'asseoir ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Je préfère rester debout.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, elle pouvait se montrer tellement têtue quand elle s'y mettait. Il garda le silence de nombreuses minutes, si bien que la jeune femme se demanda s'il comptait un jour parler.

\- Je comptais te le dire. _Finit-il par lâcher._ Je ne voulais pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui te le dise. Je voulais simplement réfléchir à la meilleure façon de te le dire.

\- Tu réfléchissais ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas venir frapper à ta porte et te dire : Chérie, je suis revenu d'entre les morts.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu aurais du faire. _S'écria-t-elle._ C'est la première chose que tu aurais dû faire.

\- Je voulais le faire.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son calme s'effrita peu à peu, laissant place à la colère, à la tristesse.

\- Ne me mens pas ! _Hurla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui._

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues secondes avant que Valentina ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu as préféré rester à la Nouvelle Orléans. Tu as préféré t'allier à ta mère pour torturer ta famille. Tu as recommencé ton cirque avec une sorcière Claire. _Énuméra-t-elle._

\- C'est différent, cette fois.

\- Bien sûr que c'est différent ! Tu n'es plus un vampire, tu es un sorcier. Tu as enfin tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu peux enfin vivre la vie dont tu rêvais. Et tu es avec une Claire maintenant.

Dans son regard, Kol put lire toute sa tristesse. Il vit combien il l'avait blessée, combien elle souffrait de cette situation et la voir aussi brisée, lui brisa le cœur.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me changer. _Murmura-t-elle._ Je suis un vampire et je resterai un vampire pour l'éternité. C'est comme ça.

 **I can't stand another fight.**

 **Nothing lasts forever.**

\- Tu ne comprends pas. _Tenta-t-il de se justifier._

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de comprendre.

\- Je t'aime peu importe ce que tu es.

\- Tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas assez alors.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper.

\- Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Alors tu me quittes ?

\- On a qu'à dire qu'on a vécu une belle histoire, mais qu'il est temps que nos chemins se séparent.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

\- C'est ce qu'il a de mieux à faire pourtant.

\- Mieux pour qui ?

\- Pour tout le monde.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle le frôla pour regagner sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle, le laissant désespérément seul.

* * *

Déjà le vingtième chapitre, plus que cinq jours avant la fin de cette fanfiction ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire et je vous réponds avec joie !

 **Réponse à Buzoliker** : Pas de corde qui se transforme en or pour ce chapitre. Mais il y aura (un peu) de magie dans le chapitre du 22 décembre qui s'intitulera : le chant du cygne. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre  & merci de ton passage !


	22. 21 - Des larmes authentiques

_Nouvelle Orléans, 2014_

Aujourd'hui était censé être une journée heureuse. Ce soir, une union serait célébrée, plongeant les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans dans la fête et la joie. Valentina voyait tout le monde s'afférer autour d'elle, du personnel décorait la salle de bal, une énorme pièce montée avait été livrée et Klaus donnait gaiement ses ordres.

La jeune femme l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux et bien que le, miraculeux, retour de sa fille en ville y était pour beaucoup, elle savait que cette union le réjouissait. Indirectement Hayley lui offrait une meute d'hybride donc plus de pouvoir.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes assister à la cérémonie ? _S'enquit-il en désignant sa tenue._

Elle portait un sweatshirt ample et un vieux pantalon de yoga, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche et son visage était dépourvu de maquillage. Elle était anormalement débraillée.

\- Le mariage n'aura lieu que dans quelques heures. Il me reste bien assez de temps pour être présentable.

L'hybride hocha la tête avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Comment vas-tu ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Si quelqu'un me pose encore cette question, je crois que des têtes vont commencer à rouler.

Son regard s'était fait plus sombre et, bien que Klaus le croyait impossible, sa mine se renfrogna un peu plus.

Et si nous marchions ? _Proposa-t-il._

La jeune femme hocha distraitement la tête et le suivit. Il marchait à ses côtés, les mains croisées derrière le dos et il lui lançait des regards en coin, qu'il espérait discrets. Au fil des années, il avait appris à l'apprécier et il était forcé d'avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de discuter avec elle. De Hope, du mariage, de ses parents qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois sa famille. Mais il ne le fit pas. Elle semblait fragile et il était hors de question qu'il commence à l'embêter avec ses problèmes. Par contre, il voulait l'aider, il ignorait simplement comment faire.

\- Je vais bien, Klaus. _Finit-elle par soupirer._

\- Je croyais que tu étais une bonne menteuse.

\- Je vais bien. _Répéta-t-elle._ Aussi bien que possible.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Je vais m'en sortir. Il me faut juste du temps.

\- Tu sais que cette maison est la tienne. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

\- Je ne compte pas rester à la Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus. _Annonça-t-elle fermement._

\- C'est pourtant ici qu'est ta place.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop de souvenir ici. Je ne crois pas que rester puisse être bénéfique. Surtout pas si Kol traîne dans les parages avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

L'originel hocha distraitement la tête. Il comprenait sa démarche, même s'il regrettait qu'elle ne puisse pas rester. Il se tourna vers elle et un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. _Annonça-t-il._

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- J'aimerais que tu sois ma cavalière.

Valentina s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se tourna vers lui. Un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres et elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Ta cavalière ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Ma cavalière.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt inviter Camille ?

\- Elle a d'autres projets.

\- Alors, tu veux que ce soit moi, qui t'accompagne au mariage ?

\- En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. _Répéta la rouquine._ Tu souhaites uniquement que je t'accompagne à cette cérémonie pour passer un peu de temps avec la femme qui était ta belle-sœur ?

\- Tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et toi.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Passe me prendre à dix-huit heures. _S'écria-t-elle._

* * *

Le mariage d'Hayley avait été le mariage le plus étrange auquel Valentina n'ait jamais assisté. Elle avait vu de simples loups-garous se transformer en hybrides et Klaus faire son Klaus en présentant sa fille à sa nouvelle famille. Sans oublier l'expression de pure tristesse durant toute la durée de la cérémonie.

Pendant que les autres invités faisaient la fête, elle avait préféré s'isoler. Assise dans un coin, elle sirotait du champagne, observant d'un œil distrait ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle balançait la tête au rythme de la musique tout en espérant pouvoir s'éclipser rapidement.

Mais sa solitude ne fut que de courte durée, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Rebekah dans son nouveau corps humain.

\- Il faut que je te parle. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- A quel propos ?

\- C'est Kol.

Au son sérieux de sa voix, la rouquine tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour la suivre. Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Elijah et Klaus, ils semblaient tous deux prêts à partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? _Soupira Valentina._

\- Il n'a rien fait. _Répondit Elijah._ Pas cette fois.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ?

\- Il est en train de mourir. _Lâcha Rebekah._

Son visage blêmit et elle lança un regard perdu aux Mikaelson.

\- Comment ça, il est en train de mourir ? C'est un originel, rien ne peut le tuer.

\- C'était un originel. _Rectifia Klaus._ Mais il est revenu en tant que sorcier.

\- Je t'expliquerai en route. _Continua Rebekah._ On a pas de temps à perdre.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers le cimetière Lafayette. Klaus et Elijah ouvraient la marche tandis que les deux jeunes femmes marchaient derrière. Rebekah expliqua comment Finn avait maudit Kol, elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux cherchés un moyen d'interrompre cette malédiction avant de se rendre à l'évidence

Ils durent traverser le cimetière avant d'enfin le trouver, accompagné de Davina. Elle vit leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés, partageant un slow maladroit. Puis, elle vit son visage. Pâle comme la mort, la peur hantait ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il était terrifié.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul pour cette fois. _Annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers un caveau._

\- Ce n'est pas envisageable. _L'interrompit Elijah._

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser te défiler. _Renchérit Klaus._

Valentina émergea à son tour, en la voyant, Kol crut à une hallucination. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait éprouver la moindre tristesse pour lui. Pourtant elle était là. Diablement belle et affreusement triste.

\- Je... _Commença-t-elle._ Accepteriez-vous de nous laisser une minute ?

Les Mikaelson hochèrent la tête et Rebekah passa son bras autour des épaules de Davina pour l'attirer un peu plus loin tandis que les deux amants pénétrèrent dans le caveau. Contrairement à sa première mort, elle avait l'occasion de lui faire ses adieux et elle ignorait si c'était vraiment mieux comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? _Murmura-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix._ J'aurais pu t'aider. J'aurais pu demander de l'aide à certaines sorcières, elles auraient pu te sauver.

\- Rien ne peut me sauver. Je connais assez la magie noire pour savoir que c'est irréversible.

Kol mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer une dernière fois contre lui. Il lui semblait qu'il avait tellement de chose à lui dire sans qu'il n'y arrive. Une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua son corps et ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas vers lui. Elle s'approcha et caressa doucement son épaule. Dès qu'il fut calmé, l'originel releva la tête vers elle et l'attira contre lui.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes l'un contre l'autre dans le silence le plus total. Avant que la jeune femme ne se dégage de son étreinte. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement tandis qu'il enfouit l'autre dans ses boucles rousses.

\- Tu viens à peine de revenir.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il s'empressa de la chasser.

\- Tout ira bien. _Assura-t-il._

\- Tu vas mourir.

\- Tout va bien. _Répéta-t-il._

La jeune femme noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre elle pour poser ses lèvres contres les siennes. C'était un baiser violent, presque sauvage. Empli de passion et de peur. À travers ce baiser, ils se faisaient comprendre combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, combien ils s'aimaient. C'était une promesse silencieuse qui voulait dire : je ne t'oublierai pas.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant que Kol ne dépose un baiser sur son front. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur ses épaules mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger, les autres membres de la famille et Davina pénétrèrent dans le caveau.

* * *

Allongé à même le sol, Kol semblait souffrir le martyr. Ses frères et sa sœur se tenaient autour de lui, Valentina était agenouillée à même le sol, caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer tandis que Davina psalmodiait en tripotant un chapelet, tentant jusqu'à la dernière minutes de le sauver.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua et il se releva légèrement avec l'aide de ses frères pour à nouveau cracher du sang. La rouquine laissa échapper un sanglot face à sa douleur et lorsqu'il reposa la tête sur ses genoux, il lui adressa un regard à glacer le sang. Il avait mal, il avait peur, il était épuisé. La main du jeune Mikaelson se referma sur le manteau de Klaus et il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Toute ma vie, _Commença-t-il faiblement._ Tout ce que je voulais c'était... que... que vous m'aimiez.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente que les autres le fit se relever brusquement et Rebekah s'agenouilla face à son frère et attrapa sa main.

\- Kol, écoute-moi. Tu vas mourir dans très peu de temps. Mais tu mourras en tant que sorcier. Et nous consacrerons ta dépouille, tu rejoindras les ancêtres du vieux carré et ces esprits peuvent être ramenés. Et je te fais la promesse mon frère, de ne pas quitter ce corps mortel sans avoir trouvé le moyen de ressusciter ton âme.

Il esquissa un sourire ensanglanté avant de se tordre de douleur. Une larme roula sur la joue de Kol, puis une autre et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle le vit pleurer. D'un geste rapide, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- J'ai tenté un autre sort. _Intervint Davina en rampant vers eux._

\- Ça va aller. _La rassura Kol en attrapant sa main._ Je n'ai pas peur, ça va aller.

Il laissa échapper quelques autres gémissements de douleur avant de laisser place au silence. Son corps s'immobilisa et Valentina ne prit même plus la peine de retenir ses pleurs. Il était parti. Elle l'avait perdu une nouvelle fois.

Ce soir là, il eut droit à des funérailles, et les Mikaelson, comme Rebekah l'avait promis, consacrèrent son corps. Tout espoir n'avait pas disparu. Il allait revenir. Peut-être.

* * *

Klaus insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Toute la famille semblait sous le choc. Même lui. Bien qu'il ne le disait pas, il était fortement touché par la mort de Kol. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Klaus était fier. Et il ne se laisserait pas aller. En tout cas pas devant elle.

\- Nous le vengerons. _Promit-il._

Tout cela sonnait comme un déjà-vu. Tout le monde fait son deuil à sa façon, elle en voyageant, en pleurant, en laissant transparaître ses émotions. Lui, il préférait rester fermé et promettre une vengeance sanglante.

Valentina se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle était trop fatiguée pour argumenter avec lui ce soir. En fait, ce n'était pas juste ce soir, elle était épuisée. Épuisée de tout ça. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se dérober, Klaus l'emprisonna dans ses bras durant de longues secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité avant de finalement la relâcher.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? _Proposa Klaus en posant sa main sur son épaule._

\- Ça va aller. _Sourit-elle._ J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, referma la porte derrière et s'y adossa un moment avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et fronça les sourcils lorsque ses doigts heurtèrent un morceau de papier. Il le déplia rapidement pour y découvrir une écrire qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 _ **Regarde dans la poche intérieure.**_

Sans hésiter un instant, elle plongea la main dans la poche, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'un objet dur et froid qu'elle reconnu immédiatement : une dague. Un papier était fermement attaché à la poignée et elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

 _ **Utilise-la au moment opportun.**_

 _ **Sois prudente.**_

 _ **Kol.**_

Elle mit de longues secondes avant de réagir. Elle serra la dague contre sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Kol. _Murmura-t-elle._


	23. 22 - Le chant du cygne

_Nouvelle Orléans, 2015_

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt...**_

Il allait mourir. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il avait déjà vu la mort en face. Il avait détesté être mort et bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, il était terrifié à l'idée de mourir une nouvelle fois, surtout maintenant que l'autre côté était détruit et qu'il ignorait où il allait finir.

Mais il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il ne pense pas qu'à lui. Il fallait qu'il pense à Valentina. Il savait déjà que Davina était en sécurité, il avait fait son maximum pour la protéger en créant une dague et en la lui confiant. Mais Valentina, elle, se retrouvait à nouveau seule et sans défense. Il fallait qu'il prenne des dispositions pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Pendant un moment, il fut tenté de demander de l'aide à Rebekah mais en y réfléchissant bien, il savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait fiable quand il s'agissait de Niklaus. Alors, quand sa sœur le laissa avec Davina, il sut que c'était le moment où jamais.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, il chercha la bonne façon de lui demander ce service. Mais existait-il vraiment une bonne façon de demander à sa nouvelle petite-amie de l'aider à protéger son ex petite amie ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander. _Se lança-t-il._ Quelque chose d'important pour moi.

Il jouait sur la corde sensible et une partie de lui détestait faire ça.

\- Quoi ? _S'enquit-elle._

Il se dirigea vers une boîte et l'ouvrit lentement. Il lui adressa un nouveau regard avant d'en sortir un objet. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune sorcière et il lut l'incompréhension dans son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? _L'interrogea-t-elle._ Je pensais que tu n'en avais qu'une.

\- Je n'en avais qu'une. En cherchant le diamant dans la chambre de Nik, j'ai trouvé cette dague.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que je pensais avoir plus de temps.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main libre sur sa taille.

\- Je sais que je vais t'en demander beaucoup. _Continua-t-il._ Et je comprendrais que tu refuses mais, je dois essayer. Je voudrais qu'on crée une nouvelle dague.

Il la vit esquisser un sourire, elle pensait que cette dague serait pour elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je voudrais la donner à Valentina.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, elle ne se mit pas à crier. Elle resta calme. Son sourire ne fana pas.

\- Je sais que...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je comprends. _Sourit-elle._ Je comprends que tu veuilles la mettre à l'abri, que tu veuille la protéger de Klaus.

\- Tu comprends ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Vous avez vécu une histoire incroyable. Tu la connais depuis tellement d'années. Je sais qu'une partie de toi l'aimera toujours. Alors, je vais t'aider. Nous allons créer une dague pour Valentina.

Elle n'était qu'une adolescente, pourtant, elle faisait preuve d'une maturité incroyable. Elle se mit à tout préparer pour le sort, elle alluma les bougies, attrapa le diamant dans une main, la dague dans l'autre, prête à se mettre au travail.

Il tenait la dague dans sa main, l'observant avec un mélange de mélancolie et de fierté. Il avait finalement tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de nombreuses années auparavant, il la protégerait de Klaus, peu importe le prix à payer. Il tenait dans sa main, l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, l'objet qui aurait pu changer toute sa vie s'il avait réussi à le créer durant le siècle dernier.

Il se sentait épuisé, il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de toute son énergie, mais ça en valait la peine. Elle en valait la peine.


	24. 23 - Alliance

_Nouvelle Orléans, 2015_

Depuis la seconde mort de Kol, le temps semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur effroyable. Il lui semblait que c'était encore pire que d'habitude. En plus de cette torture, elle se sentait différente. Un vide s'était installé en elle. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, plus triste que jamais. Comme dépouillée de tout autre sentiment que de cet abominable sentiment de tristesse.

Elle avait passé ces derniers jours enfermée dans sa chambre, ne sortant que durant la nuit pour se nourrir. Elle avait été tellement discrète que Klaus pensa qu'elle était repartie sans rien dire, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit descendre dans la salle à manger. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, un peu surpris de la voir avant de lui adresser un sourire. Elle lui semblait prête à écraser le monde et il adorait cette idée.

\- Je croyais que tu étais partie. _La salua-t-il._

\- Je n'avais pas envie de croiser du monde.

\- Je suis contente de voir que ça a changé. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous.

\- Pour quoi faire ? _S'enquit-elle._

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'Elijah fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il la salue d'un bref hochement de tête avant d'enlever son manteau.

\- Enfin le voilà. _L'accueillit-t-il._

\- J'ai eu un contre temps.

\- Notre invitée d'honneur va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

\- C'est étrange, nos hôtes, les loups-garous ont mystérieusement quittés les lieux, j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de mon fait.

\- J'ai envoyé Hayley et son époux mal peigné passer la journée avec leur meute pour qu'ils testent les limites de leurs nouvelles capacités. Ainsi, je peux gérer mes affaires de famille de la façon qu'il me convient.

\- Je viens te dire que Rebekah est en mauvaise posture. Freya pourra nous être utile alors quoi que tu ais prévu de faire, renonce.

A l'entente de ce prénom, Valentina s'intéressa un peu plus à cette conversation. Elle se tourna vivement vers Elijah. Freya ? Comme Freya, la première fille d'Esther qui avait succombé à une maladie ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai prévu c'est d'avoir une simple conversation avec une sœur perdue de vue, je ne fais que suivre ton conseil.

Elle ne les écouta que d'une oreille débattre de la meilleure façon d'aborder Freya mais lorsque Klaus mentionna le fait qu'elle pourrait avoir des informations qui pourrait l'aider à sauver son enfant, la jeune femme décida de les interrompre.

\- Attendez. _Coupa-t-elle, s'attirant les regards des deux frères._ J'ai raté un chapitre.

\- Je dirais plutôt que tu en as raté dix, ma chère. _Sourit l'hybride._

\- Je croyais que votre sœur, Freya, était morte quand elle n'était qu'un enfant.

\- C'est ce que nous avons cru pendant longtemps. _Concéda Elijah._ Mais, nous avons appris, très récemment, que la vérité était tout autre. Notre mère a offert Freya à notre tante Dahlia.

\- Qui, il semblerait, veut s'emparer de ma fille. _Ajouta Klaus._

\- Votre tante Dahlia ? _Répéta-t-elle._ Pourquoi votre tante, voudrait s'emparer de Hope ? Et pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il y a autant de membre de cette famille, soudainement revenu à la vie ?

Cette famille lui avait toujours semblait folle. Et elle s'était imaginée ne plus pouvoir être étonnée de rien, mais là, ça battait tout les records.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. En attendant, je crois que c'est elle qu'on entend.

Klaus se retourna brusquement et accueillit Freya avec tellement d'hypocrisie que la rouquine retint avec peine une grimace. Elle détailla la jeune femme, elle était blonde, grande, élancée. En la regardant attentivement, elle pouvait croire, sans mal, qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Elle avait cette lueur typique des Mikaelson qui brillait dans son regard.

Alors que l'hybride allait certainement dire quelque chose de stupide, elle prit les choses en main. Elle se posta face à Freya, tendit une main vers elle et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire aussi sincère que possible.

\- Je suis Valentina. _Se présenta-t-elle._ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et Freya répondit à sa poignée de main. Elle semblait soulagée que quelqu'un ici se montre un tant soit peu amical avec elle et la rouquine comprenait aisément pourquoi.

Aussi intéressant que cette rencontre promettait d'être, elle avait d'autres choses à faire et cette petite entrevue ne la retarderait pas. Elle se sentit presque mal de la laisser seule ici.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps. _S'excusa-t-elle._ Mais, je dois régler quelques détails.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? _Intervint Klaus en fronçant les sourcils._

\- J'ai à faire, Klaus. Et comme tu le dis si bien, c'est une affaire de famille, je ne voudrais surtout pas interférer.

\- Mais enfin...

\- C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Freya. _L'interrompit-elle._

Sans se retourner, elle se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Elle avait prit une décision importante, les drames des Mikaelson resteraient leurs drames. Ils avaient assez gâchés sa vie comme ça. Elle était déterminée à rester en dehors de leurs histoires, et ce, pour une durée indéterminée.

* * *

Ses pieds la menèrent au cimetière Lafayette. Elle s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter des fleurs avant de se diriger directement vers le caveau qu'elle cherchait. Elle déposa son bouquet face à la tombe et posa sa main contre la pierre.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois mort une seconde fois. _Murmura-t-elle._ Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais donné cette dague. Je te promets d'en faire bon usage.

Pour elle, cette dague était à la fois une chance et un fardeau. Elle était reconnaissante mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu en colère contre lui. Cette dague c'était son projet à lui. Et bien qu'il l'ait transformé en un projet commun, il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle soit l'investigatrice d'une bataille contre Klaus. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle se retrouve seule à devoir face ça.

Elle resta encore un moment face à la tombe de Kol avant de quitter ce caveau pour en rejoindre un autre. Un qu'elle connaissait bien, pour y avoir passé de nombreuses heures durant le siècle dernier. Devant la porte, elle hésita un instant avant de frapper et de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle y trouva une Davina Claire plus à fleur de peau que jamais. Elle releva la tête de son livre et observa la vampire avec attention. Son corps se raidit un peu mais Valentina n'en tient pas compte.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? _S'enquit-elle._

L'adolescente secoua distraitement la tête et la jeune femme se dirigea vers elle. Elle prit place sur un tabouret face à elle et observa attentivement autour d'elle.

\- Rien n'a vraiment changé. _Sourit-elle._

\- La porte était scellée par un sort.

\- Je sais, Marie Alice était une femme intelligente.

\- Kol ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il a fait pour la mettre en colère.

\- Il était simplement lui. C'était une raison suffisante pour elle d'assurer ses arrières. Et je la comprends.

Le silence retomba après cette brève conversation et Valentina se désintéressa de la pièce pour s'intéresser à la sorcière. Elle semblait épuisée. Et elle se demandait si elle était rentrée chez elle depuis la mort de Kol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je cherche un moyen de ramener Kol. _Expliqua-t-elle en désignant le livre ouvert devant elle._

\- Il a amassé énormément de choses se rapportant à la magie au fil des siècles. Je t'aurais bien proposé mon aide mais je ne serai d'aucune aide, je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'il l'était.

\- J'ai presque terminé.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es reposée depuis cette nuit-là ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. _Siffla-t-elle._

Elle se leva brusquement, faisant grincer le tabouret sur le sol et se dirigea vers une étagère où elle attrapa un nouveau livre qu'elle jeta sur le bureau. Elle ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de la jeune sorcière. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, sa vie n'avait pas été toute rose et devoir faire face à la mort d'un petit-ami n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.

\- Je suis venue pour te parler. _Reprit Valentina._ De la dague.

\- Quoi, la dague ?

\- Est-ce que tu savais que Kol comptait me la donner ?

Davina la dévisagea de longues secondes, si bien qu'elle se releva pour se diriger vers elle.

\- Il faut que tu me le dises, Davina. _Insista-t-elle._

\- Je savais qu'il voulait te la donner.

\- C'est à toi qu'elle revient.

\- Je... Kol voulait que tu sois en sécurité. Il voulait que tu l'aies.

\- C'est ridicule, c'est à toi qu'il aurait du la donner.

\- Il l'a fait.

L'incompréhension se lut sur son visage, elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea silencieusement.

\- J'en ai une moi aussi. _Soupira-t-elle._ Nous avons créés deux dagues.

\- Il y a deux dagues ?

\- Quand Kol a comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre la malédiction de Finn, il m'a demandé de l'aider à créer une deuxième dague. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait te la donner pour que tu sois en sécurité. C'était important pour lui que tu puisses te protéger de Klaus. Il y tenait vraiment.

\- Alors tu l'as fait.

La sorcière hocha la tête et la vampire soupira bruyamment. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Si Klaus apprend ça, il nous tuera toutes les deux. _Lâcha-t-elle._ Il remuera ciel et terre pour retrouver ces armes.

\- Je le sais.

\- Il faut que tu caches cette dague. _Reprit-elle._ Il faut que tu la dissimules avec un sort. Et surtout, il faut que tu gardes ça secret, tu ne dois en parler à personne, parce que si tu le fais, ça arrivera d'une façon ou d'une autre à ses oreilles. D'accord ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Klaus.

Valentina posa ses mains sur les épaules de Davina et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Il est prêt à tout pour protéger Hope. Et par protéger Hope il entend rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Klaus est plus dangereux que jamais, Davina.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ?

\- Parce que tu étais importante pour Kol. Et que Marcel est un ami. _Énonça-t-elle._ Tu feras ce que je te dis ?

\- Je le ferais. _Accepta-t-elle._ Et toi, comment tu vas protéger la tienne, tu vis avec lui.

\- Je ne compte pas rester à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je pars ce soir. Je vais me renseigner sur des sorts qui pourrait permettre à Kol de revenir et essayer de trouver des sorcières qui pratique la nécromancie, elles sont rares mais je suis sûre qu'il y en a. Je te ferai parvenir tout ce que je sais.

\- Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Il n'y a personne sur cette terre qui désire plus que moi que Kol revienne d'entre les morts, crois-moi. _Sourit-elle._ Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.

L'adolescente n'en revenait pas. Voilà qu'elle, la petite amie actuelle de Kol, trouvait une alliée en la personne de Valentina, son ex petite amie. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur la tête tellement cette situation lui semblait improbable. Et la vampire dut se faire la même réflexion puisqu'un sourire franchement amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons alliées maintenant.

* * *

Elle avait fait un rapide crochet par la résidence où elle avait empaqueté toutes ses affaires et quelques vieilles choses qu'elle avait retrouvées et qui avait appartenues à Kol avant de se mettre au volant de sa nouvelle voiture. Elle avait convenu avec l'hybride originel de le retrouver de l'autre côté du fleuve.

Et il y était déjà lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle laissa le moteur tourner, les phares allumés et descendit du véhicule pour le rejoindre. Elle se posta face à lui et ils échangèrent un bref sourire.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie. _Annonça-t-il._

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu pars.

\- Je pars. _Confirma-t-elle._ Plus rien de bon ne m'attend ici. J'ai vécu assez de malheur à la Nouvelle Orléans.

\- Cette ville ne t'a pas apporté que des malheurs.

\- Les mauvais moments prennent toujours le pas sur les bons.

\- Tu auras toujours ta place ici, à la Nouvelle Orléans et au sein de cette famille.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- J'en suis certain. Tu es importante pour nous tous.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux durant lequel ils s'observèrent longuement. Klaus semblait mal à l'aise et elle savait qu'il cherchait ses mots pour parler de ses sentiments.

\- Et j'ose espérer que tu feras partie de la vie de ma fille. _Reprit-il._ Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier. Tu es une personne qu'on gagne à connaître. Et j'aimerais que Hope ait quelqu'un comme toi dans son entourage.

\- Je serais là pour elle. _Assura-t-elle._ Je serais toujours sa tante préférée, après Rebekah.

Klaus laissa échapper un éclat de rire et un sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine avant qu'ils ne reprennent tout deux leur sérieux. Elle ignorait s'il attendait d'elle qu'elle lui propose son aide pour venir à bout de Dahlia mais si c'était ce qu'il attendait, il serait déçu parce qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

\- Tu veux que je te donne un conseil ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu devrais t'allier à Freya. Vous vous battez contre le même ennemi.

\- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je te connais, Nik. _Sourit-elle._ Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance et que ça te prendra énormément de temps avant que tu ne la lui accordes. Mais, tu auras besoin d'une sorcière comme elle à tes côtés. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle connait Dahlia depuis des siècles. Tu auras besoin de toute l'aide qu'on te proposera.

\- Et si elle était de mèche avec elle ?

\- Je crois que Dahlia lui a fait vivre l'enfer. Elle est prête à tout pour en finir avec elle. Et puis, c'est ta sœur. Réfléchis-y.

L'hybride hocha doucement la tête et Valentina esquissa un nouveau sourire. Elle hocha la tête à son tour, et il sut que c'était sa façon de dire au revoir, tout comme lui, elle n'était pas une grande adepte des au-revoir larmoyants. Elle tourna les talons sans un mot et se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? _L'arrêta-t-il._

Elle se figea un instant, tourna brièvement la tête vers lui avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Mentit-elle._

Elle s'installa au volant du véhicule, adressa un nouveau regard à Klaus avant de se mettre en route. Elle savait exactement où elle allait aller, elle allait à Portland, là une sorcière attendait déjà son arrivée.

Dans son rétroviseur, elle vit l'hybride toujours stoïque, qui regardait sa voiture s'éloigner, bientôt son corps ne ressembla plus qu'à une toute petite allumette.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu Niklaus Mikaelson. Nous nous reverrons. _Promit-elle en lançant un regard à la boîte à gant, où reposait sa dague._

* * *

 _ **Réponse à Guren :** Merci à toi pour ton passage ! _

_**Réponse à Guest :** Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !_

 _ **Réponse à Kehyra :** Ta review me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Je suis ravie de savoir que même en ne regardant pas TVD et TO tu apprécies ma fanfic ! Si tu ne comprends pas des choses n'hésite pas à me demander je serais ravie de t'expliquer :) merci pour ton passage  & j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 ** _Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir passer demain et après demain pour passer poster donc au pire, je vous dis à samedi. Joyeux Noël !_**


	25. 24 - Complainte

_Portland, 2015_

La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau par le passé. Bien sûr, elle avait rencontré Kol et pendant un moment, elle avait pensé que le bonheur avait finalement frappé à sa porte mais maintenant, et malgré les puissants sentiments qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se serait bien passée de toutes les complications qu'avait entraîné leur rencontre.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans un bar, à boire, seule dans son coin, pour tenter d'oublier combien elle l'aimait et combien elle pouvait parfois regretter ces sentiments. Une moue blasée naquit sur son visage. Elle attrapa son verre, le leva à quelque chose d'invisible et le but d'une traite avant de le reposer sur le bar et de le remplir à nouveau. C'était drôle de se dire que même mort, Kol ne cessait de tourmenter son esprit.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à sa réaction s'il apprenait un jour que sa seconde mort avait suscité autant de tristesse et de colère que la première, que malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit à la Nouvelle Orléans elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle l'aimerait probablement pour l'éternité. Elle savait que s'il l'avait vu et s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait, sans le moindre regret, utilisé contre elle.

Trop obnubilée par ses pensées, elle sentit à peine un jeune homme prendre place à côté d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un afflux, particulièrement puissant, de magie la frappa qu'elle quitta enfin les méandres de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle but un nouveau shot de tequila avant de s'intéresser à l'individu installé à sa gauche. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit commander un second verre de bourbon et incapable de résister à l'envie de le détailler, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, feignant de s'intéresser à la jeune chanteuse qui se produisait sur la scène. Elle chantait une chanson sombre relatant un amour tourmenté qui s'était terminé de façon particulièrement tragique, elle sourit face à l'ironie de la situation.

Sans pouvoir l'anticiper, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et l'observa avec insistance. Sans créer de réel contact visuel, Valentina le détailla elle aussi. Bien qu'il soit assis, elle devina aisément qu'il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Son corps, fin mais néanmoins musclé, dégageait une arrogance incroyable qui lui rappela quelqu'un qu'elle avait particulièrement bien connu. Son visage était orné d'une barbe de quelques jours et malgré l'absence de menace dans son regard, elle put voir un côté tourmenté chez lui. Pire, elle savait qu'il était dangereux. Tout son être dégageait une aura sombre. Sa conscience lui criait de l'ignorer et de quitter ce bar en espérant ne plus jamais le croiser mais son corps, lui, lui disait autre chose. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, un autre homme que Kol titillait son intérêt.

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois, la jeune femme reporta brièvement son attention sur la scène, non sans se tourner régulièrement vers l'homme. Cependant, ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas vers elle.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi une jeune femme comme toi traîne dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

\- J'imagine que je suis ici pour la même raison que toi, sorcier. _Sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui._ Je suis ici pour oublier.

Une grimace traversa brièvement son visage et il but une gorgée de son bourbon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Ton pouvoir. J'ai côtoyé assez de sorcières pour réussir à sentir leur pouvoir. Surtout lorsqu'il est aussi puissant.

Les propos de la rouquine ne firent qu'étirer le sourire du sorcier. C'était une merveilleuse façon de flatter son égo. Elle semblait finalement être bien plus intéressante qu'elle en avait l'air.

\- Tu as des fréquentations étranges.

\- Vous, les sorciers vous faites souvent de fausses idées sur nous.

\- Je croyais que les vampires nous détestaient à cause de notre magie.

\- Je ne parlerais pas de haine mais plutôt de peur.

\- Tu ne sembles pas trembler de peur. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel vampire.

Il se pencha dangereusement vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud et alcoolisé contre sa joue.

\- Et quel genre vampire es-tu ? _Sourit-il._

\- Je suis plus intelligente que la normale. _Répondit-elle, le faisant éclater de rire._

Elle était définitivement plus intéressante qu'elle en avait l'air. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il la trouvait plus intéressante que la plupart de ses congénères auxquels il avait eu à faire.

\- Tu étais une sorcière avant d'être transformée ? _L'interrogea-t-il._

\- Non.

\- Un de tes proches l'était ?

\- Non. _Sourit-elle._

\- Alors d'où te vient ce... cet intérêt pour les sorcières ?

Elle vida un nouveau shot et s'en resservi un avant de lui répondre.

\- D'un homme.

\- Un humain ?

\- Un vampire. Il aimait énormément les sorcières. La magie le fascinait.

\- Et il t'a transmis cette fascination ?

\- Non. Il m'a prodigué des conseils que j'ai choisi de suivre. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les sorcières mais ça n'a rien à voir avec de la fascination.

\- Quel genre de conseils ?

\- Il m'a apprit que se lier aux sorcières pouvait être bénéfique.

\- Il semble être avisé.

\- Il pouvait l'être. Quand il n'était pas occupé à massacrer des humains. _Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste._

\- C'est l'histoire de la vie d'un vampire non ?

\- Non. Les massacres c'était l'histoire de sa vie. Tous les vampires ne sont pas les mêmes.

\- Et où est-il aujourd'hui ?

\- Il est mort.

Sa brusque révélation lui valu un regard surpris de la part du sorcier. La situation lui sembla plutôt cocasse. C'était lui l'humain, certes il avait des pouvoirs magiques hyperpuissants, mais il restait tout de même un humain. C'était lui qui était censé savoir gérer ses sentiments. Ils vivaient tous les deux un deuil. Pourtant, elle semblait s'en sortir bien mieux que lui. Elle semblait réussir à garder la tête haute et si ce n'était qu'une façade, elle jouait la comédie à la perfection. À l'inverse de lui, elle était apprêtée, son maquillage était parfait, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Lui, avait piètre allure avec sa barbe, son visage plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cernes.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air effondrée. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer les veuves éplorées, du moins pas en public. Il me manque, je suis blessée mais afficher ma peine ne m'aidera pas. Et ça ne le fera pas revenir.

\- Tu as déjà... pleuré ? _S'enquit-il avec curiosité._

Sa question eut pour effet de la faire se tourner vers lui. Une expression mi-abassourdie, mi-amusée sur le visage. En voyant le visage sérieux du sorcier, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tout le monde pleure. _Répondit-elle._

Tout le monde, sauf lui. Il n'avait jamais versé une larme et il avait l'impression d'avoir été un alien la première fois que ça lui était arrivé.

\- Comment fais-tu pour gérer tout ça ? _Interrogea-t-il._ La tristesse, les émotions aussi intenses. Tous ces sentiments étranges qui te prennent aux tripes.

Valentina lui lança un regard perdu et réfléchi quelques secondes à sa question pour le moins étrange. Comment faisait-elle pour contrôler ses émotions ? Comment faisait-elle pour gérer un deuil aussi bien ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle s'efforçait de garder le contrôle et que, pour l'instant, elle y arrivait très bien.

\- C'est une question étrange. _Fit-elle remarquer._ Les émotions font parties de nous depuis toujours.

\- Les émotions son étranges. Je n'avais jamais eu à y faire face jusqu'à très récemment.

\- Tout le monde ressent des choses.

\- Je n'avais jamais ressenti la tristesse ou la culpabilité.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ?

\- La colère. L'envie de violence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Son histoire l'intriguait. Pourquoi un être visiblement très perturbé et ayant un certain penchant pour la violence se retrouvait à s'inquiéter à propos de sa culpabilité ?

Après un bref regard dans sa direction, il se lança dans la narration de son histoire. Il lui raconta les vingt années passées seul dans un monde parallèle. N'omettant pas le fait qu'il l'avait bien cherché en tentant de tuer sa famille, puis comment il s'était sorti de ce monde et comment il s'était lancé à la poursuite de sa famille, comment il avait tenté de forcer sa jumelle à fusionner avec lui et que son frère s'était interposé, se sacrifiant à sa place. Il lui dit comment il avait remporté cette fusion et avec cette victoire était arrivée l'impression d'avoir tué son frère et d"avoir gâché la vie de sa jeune sœur, comment cette même sœur avait tenté de le tuer et qu'il avait été incapable de l'achever lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il n'omit aucun détails et lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers la jeun femme, attendant sa réaction.

\- Ta vie est encore plus compliquée que la mienne. _Finit-elle par soupirer._

\- Est-ce que toute cette empathie va finir par me quitter ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas.

C'était peut-être un peu dur de sa part de briser ses espérances de cette façon. Elle arrivait très bien à s'imaginer à quel point ça avait dû être perturbant pour lui de commencer à ressentir, du jour au lendemain, des sentiments à l'égard de personne qu'il avait méprisé tout au long de sa vie.

\- Mais, je crois que tu finiras pas t'y faire. _Ajouta-t-elle._ Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'un jour tu pourras passer au-dessus de la culpabilité mais je crois qu'elle finira par s'atténuer avec le temps.

\- Et si je ne veux pas m'y faire ? Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de passer le restant de ma vie dans cet état.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et que tu apprennes à vivre avec. Ce sera sûrement difficile mais certainement pas impossible.

Le sorcier médita de longues minutes les paroles du vampire avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Et toi, quel est le problème ? Tu es ici pour oublier, oublier quoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait un échange de confession.

\- J'ai appris, très récemment, que parler de ses problèmes personnels à quelqu'un pouvait être bénéfique.

Valentina haussa les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Pour un ex-sociopathe qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses sentiments, il en connaissait beaucoup sur la gestion de problèmes personnels.

\- Google. _Expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Ça se résume en très peu de mots. Mon petit-ami des années 1900, s'est réveillé d'un siècle de sommeil il y a trois ans, s'est fait tuer par un double Petrova et son chasseur de frère, sa mère l'a ressuscité dans un corps de sorcier, il a décidé de me remplacer par une sorcière adolescente et il est mort, pour la seconde fois, maudit par son propre frère.

\- C'est... rude. _Marmonna-t-il, pensif._ C'est très rude.

\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie.

\- T'as parlé d'une jeune sorcière, malgré elle, tu connues de l'aimer ?

\- Je l'aimerais toujours. Il aura beau piétiner mon cœur des centaines de fois, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer. J'imagine que c'est un truc qu'on les Mikaelson ce sont des briseurs de cœur.

\- Les Mikaelson, le double Petrova ? _S'enquit-il soudainement._ Le double comme Elena Gilbert ?

\- Tu la connais ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- Son copain Damon a passé quelques mois avec moi dans ma prison.

Le nez de la rouquine se retroussa de dégoût et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

\- J'imagine que tu ne devais pas être leur grande amie. _Ricana-t-il._

\- Elle a tendu un piège à Kol pour le faire tuer afin de trouver la cure contre le vampirisme et donc réveiller Silas.

\- Elle a réveillé Silas ? _S'étonna-t-il._

\- Et elle a fait tuer son charmant petit frère. _Opina-t-elle en hochant la tête._ Pour finalement enfoncer cette fichue cure dans la gorge de cette garce de Katherine Pierce.

\- Et Silas ?

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ils se sont sorti de ce pétrin. J'ai quitté Mystic Falls après l'avoir maudite à une éternité de culpabilité et de tristesse.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge du sorcier et il frappa le bar avec sa paume, comme s'il venait d'entendre la blague la plus drôle du siècle.

\- Tu as fait ça ? _Sourit-il._

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un léger sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

\- Et, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle s'est contentée de me regarder la bouche ouverte.

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua le jeune homme.

\- Pourtant, tu ne sembles pas être très... sanglante. _Finit-il par dire une fois calmé._

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne méprise pas les humains. Bien sûr, je les trouve ennuyants.

\- Tu ne méprises pas les humains, tu apprécies les sorcières. Quant est-il des loups-garous ?

\- Je ne suis pas une grande fan. Mais je sais m'adapter à toute sorte de compagnie.

\- Tu es la mère Theresa des vampires si je comprends bien.

\- J'ai l'esprit ouvert. _Rectifia-t-elle._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Portland ? J'ai entendu dire que les Mikaelson était à la Nouvelle Orléans, tu es plutôt loin de chez toi.

\- La Nouvelle Orléans n'est plus vraiment chez moi. Portland n'est qu'une escale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Quitter le pays.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que Rio était un bel endroit.

\- Rio. _Murmura-t-il._ Ça pourrait être intéressant. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

\- Demain matin.

\- Je suis Kai. _Se présenta-t-il en tendant une main dans sa direction._

\- Valentina. _Sourit-elle en la lui serrant._

Elle était venue là pour oublier l'espace d'un instant et au lieu de ça, elle avait rencontré une âme perdue sur un air de piano plus sombre que jamais. Elle avait trouvé un être encore plus brisé que Kol et étonnement ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, elle était impatiente de voir ce que ça donnerait.


	26. 25 - Weight of living de Bastille

_Rio de Janeiro, 2015_

 _ **All the things you've said,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the things you've done,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can you carry it with no regrets,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can you stand the person you've become**_

 _Cher Kol,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, ça veut dire que Davina Claire a réussi à te faire revenir d'entre les morts. Et malgré ce que tu peux penser, j'en suis sincèrement ravie. Peut-être que cette expérience de la mort te montreras enfin à quel point la vie est précieuse. Et enfin, peut-être apprendras-tu à la chérir._

 _Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre au lieu d'être à tes côtés pour fêter ton retour. Tu demandes probablement pourquoi c'est Elijah qui s'est chargé de te remettre cette enveloppe et tu te demandes certainement quand je reviendrai. La réponse à cette dernière question est particulièrement simple : Jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je ne reviendrais pas à tes côtés._

 _J'ai le cœur lourd à l'instant où je t'écris ces mots et j'imagine sans peine quelle sera ta réaction lorsque tu auras fini de lire cette lettre. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai pris cette décision seule. Personne ne m'a influencé dans mon choix. Je n'ai reçu aucune pression de l'un des membres de ta famille. C'était probablement l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de toute ma vie et je suis persuadée que je laisse un morceau de moi-même avec toi._

 _Je n'ai pas pris cette décision après ta seconde mort, je l'ai prise tout de suite après notre première rencontre dans ton corps de sorcier. Lorsque je t'ai vu avec Davina Claire, j'ai su qu'il était temps pour moi de me retirer. J'ai su que notre histoire, aussi belle soit-elle, devait s'arrêter. Je sais que tu m'aurais rappelé à quel point tu as toujours été fasciné par les sorcières et leur magie. Mais rien de ce que tu aurais pu me dire n'aurait pu changer ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux lorsque tu regardais Davina. J'ai su dès cet instant ce qu'il en était._

 _Je sais que tu voudras me retrouver et je te supplie de ne pas le faire. Il est temps pour nous que nos chemins se séparent et aussi déchirant que cela puisse être, tu sais comme moi que c'est la vérité. Il est temps que tu donnes une chance à Davina et que je me construise une nouvelle vie loin des drames des Mikaelson._

 _Malgré la distance qui nous séparera, tu peux être certain que tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Tu as été, et restera l'homme le plus important de ma vie. Tu es le premier homme que j'ai aimé et je suis persuadée tout au fond de moi que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Et malgré tout ça, je reste convaincue que tu étais mon âme-sœur. On dit que les âmes-sœur se retrouvent toujours, alors peut-être nos chemins se croiseront-ils à nouveau dans le futur. Seul le temps nous le dira._

 _Pour toujours et à jamais,_

 _Valentina._

L'homme laissa tomber le papier sur la table et passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Un sentiment s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne puisse tenter de le repousser. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il sentit ses yeux se mettre à brûler avant qu'une goûte d'eau ne s'écrase sur sa joue. Il ne parvenait pas à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Les seuls mots qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête étaient : tu l'as perdue.

Il n'avait pas réussit à la garder auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à la chérir autant qu'il l'avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle. Il avait été trop aveuglé par ses désirs de vengeance pour lui témoigner toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il l'aimait.

Il avait toujours, égoïstement pensé qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Qu'elle l'aimait bien trop pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'un jour y penser. Il avait réussi à gâcher la plus belle chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Il avait accumulé les erreurs, pensant qu'elle lui pardonnerait, pensant que son amour pour lui n'avait aucune limite.

Il avait eu tort. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour le comprendre. Valentina était une reine, sa reine et il l'avait misérablement perdu.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Rio un peu plus de jour en jour. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à se couper du monde extérieur, ne rallumant son téléphone portable qu'une fois par semaine pour être sûre que les Mikaelson ne réduisaient pas le monde en cendre et elle en profitait parfois pour prendre des nouvelles de la jolie petite Hope.

C'était pour elle, un endroit idéal où faire le point sur sa vie. Elle s'accordait de nombreuses heures, seule, à réfléchir à son passé. Elle se retrouvait à un point de son existence où elle ressentait le besoin d'en clore un chapitre important. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à écrire une lettre à Kol. Elle avait espéré que ça l'aiderait à tourner la page et qu'elle pourrait ainsi aller de l'avant et reconstruire une nouvelle histoire.

Le seul petit point sombre de sa nouvelle vie à Rio, pouvait être Kai. Après leur rencontre dans ce bar de Portland, le jeune sorcier ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Il avait prit la décision, presque sans lui demander son avis, de la suivre à Rio. Elle avait du apprendre à se faire au caractère du jeune homme et bien qu'ils semblaient diamétralement opposés, Kai et Kol avaient de nombreux points communs, à commencer par le caractère. Et il s'avérait également qu'il avait un fort penchant psychopathe, tout comme le vampire originel, que la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de contenir.

Ils avaient commencés ensemble une sorte de thérapie où chacun livrait quelque chose sur lui. Parfois c'était un secret qu'ils n'avaient jamais avoué à personne, d'autres fois, ils se racontaient des anecdotes qui avaient marqués leur vie.

\- Je dérange ? _S'enquit Kai en la rejoignant sur la terrasse._

\- J'étais simplement en train de penser.

Il prit place sur la chaise longue voisine à la sienne et l'observa quelques secondes. Son énorme chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil cachaient la moitié de son visage et sa petite robe de plage qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus son maillot de bain ne cachait que très peu son anatomie. La tête de Valentina se tourna brusquement vers lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de détourner le regard et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu recommences à m'observer. _Sourit-elle._

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme. _Se justifia-t-il._

\- Essaie au moins d'être discret.

\- Encore ce vampire originel ? _S'enquit-il._

Habituellement, il se fichait éperdument des problèmes des autres et ça l'intéressait encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une histoire d'amour dramatique mais depuis qu'il avait fusionné avec Luke, les choses avaient changées. En plus de s'intéresser aux problèmes de Valentina, il la considérait maintenant comme une amie. Un comble pour un ex-sociopathe.

\- En fait, je pensais à mon mari.

\- Ton mari ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Le seul que je n'ai jamais eu, quand j'étais encore humaine.

\- Celui qui t'a tué ?

\- Celui là. _Fit-elle en hochant la tête._

\- Pourquoi penser à lui ?

\- Parce que ça me rappelle l'humaine que j'étais.

\- Développe.

Il s'allongea sur la chaise longue, les mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à écouter une de ses histoires.

\- J'ai connu beaucoup de vampire qui regrettait leur condition. Qui détestait ce que la soif avait fait d'eux. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que le vampirisme est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Si un vampire ne m'avait pas fait boire son sang à mon insu, je serais morte à vingt ans avec pour seule expérience un mariage arrangé et malheureux.

\- Mais tu as tué à cause du vampirisme.

\- C'est vrai. Et je regrette d'avoir tué certaines de ces personnes pour étancher ma soif. Mais, je crois que je ne m'en suis pas mal sortie.

\- Certains ont tués plus que tu ne tueras jamais. Tu es plutôt calme pour un vampire assoiffé de sang.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer plus sanglante. _Ricana-t-il_

Une brève image de Valentina, plus sauvage que jamais apparut dans son esprit mais fut bien vite remplacée par l'image qu'il avait d'elle, celle d'une jeune femme bien trop gentille et douce pour être un vampire et qui pourtant aimait sa condition.

\- J'ai eu une période... sombre. _Avoua-t-elle._ C'était dans les années soixante, la solitude me pesait tellement que j'avais décidé d'éteindre mon humanité. C'était la décision la plus stupide de toute mon existence. Et encore aujourd'hui, j'éprouve des regrets. Ce n'est pas une période dont j'aime me rappeler. _Grimaça-t-elle._

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Il savait que ses sentiments à elle étaient décuplés et elle arrivait à les gérer avec une facilité déconcertante, lui par contre, commençait à peine à s'y faire et à les accepter.

\- Mais tu n'es pas venu pour m'écouter parler de ma période sanglante. _Sourit Valentina en tournant la tête vers lui._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle le vit esquisser un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est cette fille que j'ai rencontré. _Soupira-t-il._

\- Quel est le problème avec cette... Nina, c'est ça ?

\- Elle est... je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'elle.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien ?

\- Je suis Kai Parker, un sociopathe, je ne peux pas m'intéresser à elle.

\- Tu es Kai Parker, un ex-sociopathe qui apprend à gérer ses émotions. _Rectifia-t-elle._ Peut-être qu'une histoire d'amour te ferait du bien.

Un grognement mécontent s'échappa des lèvres du sorcier et il lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait réussi à passer la corde au cou du sauvage Kol Mikaelson, qu'elle devait croire que lui aussi pouvait changer à ce point-là.

\- Elle ne m'intéresse même pas. _S'écria-t-il en se relevant._ Ce n'est pas une sorcière puissante, elle a un stupide accent et nous n'avons rien en commun. Elle n'a même jamais tué personne. Pas même un vampire.

\- C'est exactement une fille comme elle qu'il te faut. Gentille, douce mais capable de te recadrer.

\- Elle ne serait pas assez forte pour me faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir. _L'ignora-t-elle._ Traîner avec tes congénères est exactement ce qu'il te faut.

\- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? _S'enquit-il, dépité._

\- Il y a une soirée sur la plage ce soir, tu devrais l'appeler et l'y inviter.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva, lui lança un dernier regard et s'évapora en un battement de cil.

\- Foutue vampire. _Marmonna Kai._

\- J'ai entendu. _S'écria Valentina depuis l'intérieur de la maison._

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il approchait enfin du but. Il lui semblait qu'il avait passé ces dernières semaines à tenter de retrouver un fantôme. Et de nombreuses fois, il s'était surpris à se maudire de lui avoir appris à se cacher aussi bien. Il avait parcouru de nombreux kilomètres en vain, demandé de l'aide à de nombreuses sorcières qui l'avaient toujours envoyé sur de mauvaises pistes mais il était persuadé que cette piste-ci était la bonne, il savait que c'était ici qu'il la retrouverait enfin.

Il avait commencé par se rendre chez une sorcière, une connaissance d'Elijah qui lui devait une faveur. La vieille femme n'avait cessé de jacasser en mêlant portugais et anglais, rendant sa tâche encore un peu plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de comprendre ce qu'elle disait et lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, d'écrire l'adresse de la bâtisse où il devait se rendre sur un morceau de papier qu'il avait ensuite montré au chauffeur de taxi.

Tout en traversant la ville, il voyait difficilement pourquoi elle avait choisi cet endroit. La ville grouillait de monde, il faisait très chaud et la pauvreté sautait aux yeux. Il s'était attendu à la trouver ailleurs, dans un endroit certes chaud, mais pas aussi pauvre. Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque son portable vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche.

\- Quoi ? _Aboya-t-il._

Il put entendre le ricanement de Klaus à l'autre bout du fil et son poing se serra, si seulement il pouvait faire taire ce traitre.

\- Tu as l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante mon frère. _Le taquina l'hybride._

\- Où est passé le bébé dont tu es censé t'occuper ?

\- Hope fait sa sieste, mais je suis ravi de savoir que tu te préoccupe de ta nièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nik ?

\- Je voulais simplement savoir comment se déroulait les choses.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée. _Maugréa-t-il._ Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- J'ose espérer recevoir un appel lorsque ce sera fait.

\- Évidemment.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha et porta à nouveau son regard sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, retournant à ses sombres pensées. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie d'originel, il ressentait des regrets. Il regrettait profondément toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait faites et il comptait bien se racheter, peu importe le prix à payer pour obtenir son pardon.

Debout devant l'imposante bâtisse, Kol regardait désespérément les briques, comme s'il espérait pouvoir y voir au travers et découvrir ce qu'il s'y passait. Au lieu de ça, il devait se contenter d'utiliser son ouïe.

Il n'y avait que très peu de bruit, il entendait des bruits de pas, des battements de cœur qui laissait présager qu'un humain était présent, et rien d'autre. Il se maudit mentalement et s'encouragea à aller frapper à la porte, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Au pire ce n'était pas la bonne maison et au mieux c'était elle.

Il se posta devant la porte mais avant qu'il ne puisse frapper, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune homme. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant, l'originel en profita pour le détailler et il sembla voir une pâle copie de lui-même en face de lui. Une copie humaine. Il se renfrogna légèrement tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'humain. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa un instant.

\- Alors c'est toi. _Sourit-il._

\- Est-ce qu'on se connait ?

\- C'est tout comme. Kai Parker. _Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main._ Je suis un grand fan.

L'originel toisa de longues secondes la main de Kai avant de finalement lui offrir une poignée de main ferme. Il aurait très bien pu la lui briser mais le flux de pouvoir qui lui parvint l'en dissuada.

\- Kol Mikaelson.

\- Je sais. _Sourit-il._ Tu peux entrer.

Le sorcier s'effaça et ferma la porte dès que Kol fut dans le hall et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à le suivre au salon. Il versa du scotch dans deux verres, en tendit un à l'originel et pris place dans le canapé en face de lui.

\- Je me demandais combien de temps ça prendrait après que j'ai brisé le sort de dissimulation avant de te voir débarquer ici. _Sourit Kai._ Ça a été un peu plus long que ce que je pensais.

\- C'est toi qui la cachais. _Gronda Kol._

\- Uniquement parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de lui révéler que c'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ça, j'apprécierais beaucoup.

Kol plissa les yeux et il sentit une sensation familière monter en lui. De l'énervement ou peut-être était-ce de l'agacement.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère, mais tu la connais mieux que moi.

\- Qui es-tu exactement ? _Cracha Kol en posant bruyamment son verre sur la table basse._

\- Je suis Kai. Le leader du clan Gemini. Et accessoirement l'ami de Valentina. Enfin, je crois que nous sommes amis. _Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Kol._ Je suis encore un peu en terrain inconnu avec tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillent de toute part. C'est épuisant.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Kol ne quitta pas une seconde Kai des yeux. S'il avait pu le tuer, il l'aurait fait, quelque chose chez lui, lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Mais s'il disait la vérité et qu'il était bel et bien l'ami de Valentina, elle le détesterait s'il lui faisait le moindre mal. Et il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner une raison de plus de le détester.

Ce fut Kai qui brisa ce silence. Il posa à son tour son verre sur la table basse et se leva en frappant des mains.

\- J'aurais beaucoup aimé rester ici avec toi pour continuer à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux mais j'ai d'autres projets. _Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée._ Bonne chance.

La porte claqua derrière le jeune homme, laissant Kol seul dans la villa, forcé d'attendre le retour de la femme qu'il aimait dans le silence le plus royal.

* * *

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la maison, observa les moindres recoins de chaque pièce. Mais il s'attarda un peu plus dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Lorsque son regard tomba sur son ordinateur, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il y trouva ainsi de nombreuses photographies. Certaines la montraient elle, le sourire aux lèvres sur la plage, d'autres la représentait avec Kai et d'autres encore les montraient tous les deux en compagnie d'animaux exotiques.

En ayant finalement assez, il quitta le premier étage et se rendit sur la terrasse, il se versa un verre de scotch et attendit patiemment le retour de la jeune femme.

Le silence se brisa une heure plus tard, lorsque la porte claqua et que la voix de Valentina s'éleva dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Kai ! Je suis rentrée. _Annonça-t-elle._ Où est-ce que tu es ?

Il l'entendit se diriger d'abord vers le salon avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour finalement sortir. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur le vampire originel qui était assis sur la terrasse. Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul et ses yeux se mirent instantanément à briller. Kol se leva prudemment et l'observa attentivement. Il avait presque du mal à croire que c'était elle. Qu'elle était vraiment là, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer sur elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Si j'avais su que c'était de cette façon que les femmes s'habillaient par ici , je serais venu bien plus tôt. _Sourit-il en voyant sa tenue._

\- Kol. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- J'ai reçu ta lettre. _Continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle._ Mais, je n'ai pas pu respecter tes désirs de ne pas partir à ta recherche. C'était impossible. Je crois... je crois que tu avais raison à propos des âmes-sœurs. Elles finissent toujours par se retrouver. Seulement, je crois qu'il faut toujours un peu forcer le destin.


	27. Remerciements

Loving him was red c'est près de 52 000 mots. C'est des mois d'écriture et des semaines de réécriture. C'est des semaines d'inspirations et des semaines de pages blanches. Loving him was red c'est Valentina, le personnage de ma création, un personnage à qui j'aimerais ressembler et qui me ressemble aussi un peu. Je me suis énormément investie sur ce Christmas Challenge. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !

J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. J'ai adoré tous les personnages qui y apparaissent (à l'exception peut-être d'Elena & Jeremy Gilbert) et tout particulièrement Kol bien sûr.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont passées et qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage et je remercie également celles qui sont venues sans en laisser. Lire vos commentaires, vos impressions et vos avis m'ont ravi et vous répondre a été un véritable plaisir.

Je remercie notamment : Angelis-of-night, so-apple33, Haha, Cookie, Buzoliker, Guest, Guren & Kehyra

La fin de Loving him was red ne veut pas dire que je n'écrirais plus, bien au contraire. J'ai déjà un autre projet dans la tête. J'ai déjà prévu de poster quelques petits bonus.

A bientôt,

Sarah


End file.
